The Queen's Knights
by LuRCosta
Summary: Her aunts always told her that on door close another one opens. Melinda Halliwell never truly understood that, until life took away someone she cared about and in exchange gave her a new charge, Renesmee Cullen, a little girl who is just as special as Melinda and needs protection from the Volturi. HALLIWELLS VS VOLTURI! Chapter 16 updated! Complete.
1. New Charge

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEE don't stop reading this just because of the first chapter, it's a really good story, with some mistakes yeah, but a good one ! so PLEASEEEE keep on reading it!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**San Francisco**

Melinda woke up on that morning with her alarm clock going off, playing _How To Save a Life _from _The Fray_. A week ago if anyone had asked her, she would say that was without a doubt her favorite song, but now, after all she has been through she just couldn't stand to hear it. It reminded her of so much. Reminded her of all she lost. She got out of bed, and started getting ready for Magic School.

Coming down stairs Melinda was greeted by aunt Piper, Wyatt and Chris. _'Victor is probably still on the shower and uncle Leo must be on the garage already.' _Melinda thought. The two brothers were sitting in the dining table eating breakfast while her aunt was serving it for them. When they saw her they all froze. _'They are expecting me to crack, just like they been doing for the last six days when I walk into the room. But I won't, I'm a Halliwell. I've got to be stong.' _Melinda thought, putting a big smile on her face, she greeted all of them. "Hey aunt Piper, Wyatt, Chris. Where are Victor and uncle Leo?"

"Your uncle is already on the garage working on his precious car, and your cousin is still on the shower." Aunt Piper answered. _'Right as usual.' _Melinda broke from her thoughts by her aunt asking a question. "Mel are you hungry? Why don't you sit? There's enough food for everyone."

"Thanks aunt Piper." Melinda answered while taking a seat right in front of Wyatt, who, together with his brother, had been staring at her since she came down stairs. "You know how much I just love your food." Even though she was not looking, she could feel her aunt looking at her and smiling down at her.

Since her mother died when she was only 18 months old, her aunt Piper, Phoebe and Paige had raised her, together with their respective husbands uncle Leo, Coop and Henry. After Phoebe and Paige moved out they wanted Mel to spend time in each of their houses, but after a while the three of them realized it was better if she would just stay at the manor. Because between the three houses it was the safest one from demons, they wanted Melinda, and they wanted her badly. At the same time her aunts were excited to see what her powers would be they were scared, after all on the day of Melinda's birth, magic ceased to exist for one day to welcome her, being the first born of Prue Halliwell, considered the most powerful Charmed One, and Andy Trudeau, a Withelighter, Melinda, they found out was the Twice-Blessed child, the prophesied child who would become the Queen of Magic, who would wield Excalibur. So for Melinda it always felt nice when one of her aunts smiled to her, for her it seemed that she did something right.

"Your aunts will be here soon with your cousins. After what happened we believe it's better to open only one portal to Magic School." Piper sad looking down at Melinda. "Victor hurry up or you won't have breakfast!" She screamed up the stairs. After hearing the faint "Got it Mom!" Piper smiled and looked at the three siting in the table. "I'll be in the kitchen of you need me." Leaving the three cousins alone, for the first time since the incident.

"Mel about what happened…" Wyatt started but was interrupted by Melinda.

"Save it Wy. I know it wasn't your fault. It wasn't yours either Chris, or even Vic's. I know you three were just following orders. I would've done the same thing." Melinda stopped by the looks she received from both of her cousins. Giving a little laugh she continued. "Okay, maybe I wouldn't. But you guys are not me. So just know I don't blame you, I blame them. Okay?" Receiving to nods, Melinda went back to eating her food.

About five minutes later Victor came down the stairs. So starved that he didn't even acknowledge those in the table. Just started feeling his plate with food. Chris sometimes couldn't understand how his twin, who looked exactly like him, could be so different. Wyatt just stared in awe, wondering how could eat so much. Melinda in the other hand, didn't just look at Victor she looked at the three of them, who different at the same time where so much alike. _'Together you could be so strong, so powerful. The new, and improved, Power of Three. You guys will be great…' _Melinda thoughts were interrupted by the sound of orbing. Aunt Paige, her twin daughters, Penelope and Patricia, and Henry Jr. had arrived. Now all they had to do is wait for Aunt Phoebe to arrive with her three daughters Prue, Pepper and Priya so they would go to Magic School. It was Melinda's final year, even though she was already 18, Melinda could legally get out of school, but she wanted to finish all her classes, and for that she had until June. She had been delayed a year because her aunt had put her in normal kindergarten.

Melinda had taken a week break after what had happened. In a couple of months winter break would come, and Melinda would finally have a real break from class. _'Just another normal day.' _Melinda didn't know how wrong she was.

**-TQK-**

Melinda's first day back at school had been normal, well as normal as it can be in Magic School. Her friends came talk to her, the teachers came talk to her, well the ones that liked her came. Everything was going fine until she was called to the headmaster's office in the middle of advance combat, her favorite class.

Melinda stood in front of the headmaster's door for about five minutes before she had the guts to knock. Hearing the faint "come in" she opened.

"Miss Halliwell, please take a seat." Even though the Headmaster Kyle Broody had known Melinda, even taken care of her, when he and her aunt Paige had been together, he still liked to be formal so that it wouldn't seem a he was favoring her.

"Thanks headmaster, what can I do for you?" Melinda asked, while taking the seat in front of his desk.

"I know you said you were ready to come back, but Miss Halliwell I know that what happened last week still has been hunting you. So the Elders decided to give you a charge."

"NO, I'm not doing it. I don't care what they said. I'm not going to babysit someone because they think I'm still a bit emotional. Well here's some news for them, I'm fine. I've dealt with Liam death. I'm going to finish this semester, get as far away from this school, and from them, and go hunt demons and rule the magical world." Interrupted Melinda, so angry at the Elders for giving her a new charge.

"Miss Halliwell please sit down again." Kyle said, Melinda didn't even realize she had stood up. Taking a deep breath she set down again. "I know you don't like the idea but they have all agreed that is the best." Kyle continued with calmness in his voice, which didn't surprise Melinda, even after knowing the whitelighter for 13 years. He was always calm, even if a student dropped a bomb in the school, he would never scream, or lose control. "While you were in class, I went and talked to your aunts, after a long conversation they agreed that it would be better if you stayed in your charge's house just for a while."

"WHAT?"

"Miss Halliwell, please let me finish." Kyle again didn't raise his voice. Seeing that Melinda had taken a deep breath, he continued. "I don't know for how long you'll have to stay there. You'll know when it is time to come home. You'll leave right after your classes are done, your aunt Piper said she would bring you a bag full of clothes, and that she would be waiting for you at the library. Your charge name is Renesmee Cullen, she lives with mother, father, grandma, grandpa and her aunts and uncles. Like in any other case I cannot tell you why you are being giving this charge, but I'm pretty sure you'll understand a bit of the _why_ when you get there. You can go now Miss Halliwell." Still pissed Melinda stood up and headed towards the door. "And Melinda, remember what your aunts always say, when one door closes another one opens." Melinda looked back at Kyle but he was already looking down at the paper work at his desk. _'God, how I wish that was true'._ She thought while exiting his office.

After Melinda left the headmaster's office she went straight to advance potions, since her previous class advance combat was already done. She arrived 10 minutes late. When she walked in the classroom the teacher didn't even acknowledge she was late. So Melinda just took a seat next to Chris. Even though he was 4 years younger than her, he was a genius when it came to potions and spells. So they had this same class together. Just like Victor was also in Melinda's advance combat, while Wyatt was in her advance weapon fighting class. Melinda loved that, because it would mean that in most of her classes she was not the only Halliwell.

After Potions Melinda walked to advance orbing, this was her last class of the day. Yet it was the one she least wanted to go. It had been the class where she had met Liam last semester.

When finally the bell rang, symbolizing the end of the day, Melinda walked towards the Library. In the middle of the way Wyatt, Victor and Chris appeared by her side, none of them said a word. At the Library Melinda could see that her whole family was waiting there, probably waiting to say good-bye.

Melinda walked towards Piper and exchanged her backpack for the bag her aunt was holding with Melinda's clothes.

Melinda placed the bag on the floor and gave Piper a hug. "I'm really going to miss your cooking aunt Piper." She whispered.

"See you soon Melinda." Her aunt whispered in return. "Behave there."

Letting go, Melinda then hugged Wyatt, Chris and Victor. Making sure they knew she didn't blame them for nothing. After saying good-bye to the rest of the family Melinda took a step back, looking at all of them she could see that her aunts were all crying, that's when she realized that she was also on the verge of crying herself. _'Okay Renesmee, take me to you.' _With that thought Melinda orbed out of the Magic School Library.

**-TQK-**

**Forks**

"It's not possible. Do you remember how much you wanted me around three days ago? How hard I was to be apart from each other? That gone for you now, isn't it?" Jacob said, with his hands in front of him, in a surrendering way. While Bella was crouched in front of him. "That was her. From the very beginning. We had to be together, even then." What he was saying didn't seem to calm down Bella.

Jacob and Bella were in the lawn while Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Jasper and Alice were on the porch. Rosalie was holding Renesmee, with Edward in front of both. Beside Jacob were Leah and Seth in their wolf form. They were so absorbed in what was happening that they didn't even realize that somebody had orbed in right at the edge of the wood.

Melinda was kind of surprise when she got there, but the moment she saw Bella she understood _'Vampires and Shape-Shifters. And the baby… Wow, half human-half vampire…' _Her thoughts were broken by Bella screaming.

"You nicknamed my daughter after the _Loch Ness Monster_?!" Realizing she was about to attack the shape-shifter, Melinda used Bella's own agility to get in front of her. Why she did it, that was a good question. The last thing Melinda heard was Bella's growling right next to her ear, and a few faints "Bella!" "Oh My God!" before blacking out.

**TBC**

* * *

**Melinda (Mel) Halliwell (18) Witch/Whitelighter (Twice-Blessed Child): **

Mother: Pruedence (Prue) Halliwell - Witch

Father: Andrew (Andy) Trudeau - Whitelighter

Brother/Sister: None

Powers: Has a lot, during the story I'll tell them.

**Wyatt (Wy) Halliwell (16) Witch/Whitelighter:**

Mother: Piper Halliwell -Witch

Father: Leo Halliwell - NOW mortal (Whitelighter at the time)

Brother/Sister: Christopher Halliwell and Victor Halliwell

Powers: Not as much as Melinda, but still more powerful than his brothers being the first born. During the story I'll tell them.

**Christopher (Chris) Halliwell (14) Witch/Whitelighter:**

Mother: Piper Halliwell - Witch

Father: Leo Halliwell - NOW mortal (Elder at the time)

Brother/Sister: Wyatt Halliwell and Victor Halliwell (twin)

Powers: Shares a special bond with his twin brother, together are stronger than Wyatt. During the story I'll tell them.

**Victor (Vic) Halliwell (14) Witch/Whitelighter:**

Mother: Piper Halliwell - Witch

Father: Leo Halliwell - NOW mortal (Elder at the time)

Brother/Sister: Wyatt Halliwell and Christopher Halliwell (twin)

Powers: Shares a special bond with his twin brother, together are stronger than Wyatt. During the story I'll tell them.

**Prudence (Prue) Halliwell (13) Witch/Cupid:**

Mother: Phoebe Halliwell - Witch

Father: Coop - Cupid

Brother/Sister: Pepper Halliwell and Priya Halliwell

Powers: Stronger than her sisters, being the first born. During the story I'll tell them.

**Pepper Halliwell (11) Witch/Cupid:**

Mother: Phoebe Halliwell - Witch

Father: Coop - Cupid

Brother/Sister: Prudence Halliwell and Priya Halliwell

Powers: During the story I'll tell them.

**Priya Halliwell (7) Witch/Cupid:**

Mother: Phoebe Halliwell - Witch

Father: Coop - Cupid

Brother/Sister: Prudence Halliwell and Pepper Halliwell

Powers: During the story I'll tell them.

**Penelope Mitchell (12) Witch/Whitelighter:**

Mother: Paige Matthews- Witch/Whitelighter

Father: Henry Mitchell - Mortal

Brother/Sister: Patricia Mitchell (twin) and Henry Jr. Mitchell

Powers: Shares a special bond with her twin sister. During the story I'll them.

**Patricia Mitchell (12) Witch/Whitelighter:**

Mother: Paige Matthews- Witch/Whitelighter

Father: Henry Mitchell - Mortal

Brother/Sister: Penelope Mitchell (twin) and Henry Jr. Mitchell

Powers: Shares a special bond with her twin sister. During the story I'll them.

**Henry Jr. Mitchell (9) Witch/Whitelighter:**

Mother: Paige Matthews- Witch/Whitelighter

Father: Henry Mitchell - Mortal

Brother/Sister: Penelope Mitchell and Patricia Mitchell

Powers: During the story I'll them.

* * *

**So I realized that people were reading only the first chapter, so I decided to join the first and the second, since I know the first one is not so good. Hope you like it now. If you find any mistakes let me know, I'm not american, English isn't my first language so please don't be mad at me. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEEEEW!**

**See you soon**

**XOXO, LuRCosta**


	2. Healing

**Chapter 2**

**Previously on The Queen's Knights.**

_"You nicknamed my daughter after the __Loch Ness Monster__?!" Realizing she was about to attack the shape-shifter, Melinda used Bella's own agility to get in front of her. Why she did it, that was a good question. The last thing Melinda heard was Bella's growling right next to her ear, and a few faints "Bella!" "Oh My God!" before blacking out._

**Now**

**-TQK-**

**Forks**

The scene shocked everyone. After Edward, Jasper and Emmet got a hold of Bella, Carlisle went into full doctor mode and told Esme to get his bag, while he and Alice knelt down beside Melinda.

The rest of the family were kind of frozen. Bella was being held by Edward, Jasper and Emmet, even though she had already calmed down, being in shock of what she had done. While Rosalie was still holding Renesmee, had Jacob in front of her, covering the baby's view. Seth and Leah were watching the vampire doctor work.

"Her left arm is broken, there are at least 3 broken ribs and one of them must have punctured her lungs. Her stomach is swollen, and the bruises show that there might be and internal bleeding. And by the way she hit the ground with her head first I would say she has a concussion." Carlisle could hear Bella's faint "Oh My God! What have I done?" not letting that get in the way of his job he continued. "She's lucky to be alive. We need to take her to the…" Carlisle was interrupted by a golden glow surrounding the girl's (Melinda) torso. _'What is going on?' _Carlisle knew that he didn't have to have Edwards power to know that all of his family was thinking the same thing. When the glow vanished they saw that all the bruises in the girl's stomach had vanished, together with the blood that was coming out of her mouth and nose, her heart beat was steady again. After a while the vampires and the shape-shifters started to hear a cracking sound. "Impossible!"

"What is it Carlisle?" They all could hear the concern in Esme voice.

"This cracking, I here almost every day at the hospital when someone comes in with a broken bone." Turning around to look at his family. "It's exactly like the sound when you fix the position of the bones."

"So you're saying that her bones are readjusting themselves on their own?" Alice asked in disbelief.

Before Carlisle or anyone else could say something they all heard the girl take a deep breath, as if trying to fill as much of her lungs as possible. They all froze, for the second time that day. Looking at the girl they all saw her open her eyes and start to get herself up. Carlisle was the first one out of the shock and the first one by her side.

"Don't try to get up you might have a concussion and a few broken bones." Carlisle said while trying to get her to lie down again.

"Look I'm fine, maybe just a bit sore, but it's not like I can heal soreness." Melinda said while trying to smack Carlisle hands away so she could stand up.

"What do you mean you can't heal soreness?" Jasper asked. When Melinda looked up she saw the vampire that had asked her the question plus two other vampires holding down the vampire that had attacked her.

"You can't let her go now, you know. It's not like she's going to attack again she seems pretty calm, actually she seems to have regrets about the decision to attack." Melinda answered, the three vampires still refused to let go of the other.

"We would prefer to be a hundred percent sure she's not going to attack again." The blonde vampire beside Melinda was the one who spoke. "And you still haven't answered my son's question."

Melinda looked at Carlisle with a surprised face. "Whitelighters can't heal soreness or pain, only wounds."

"Whitelighters?" Alice, the other vampire beside Melinda asked.

"Yeah, whitelighters, you know guardian angels to witches." Looking around and only seeing shocked faces Melinda continued. "Witches people, seriously you all thought that you were alone, that only vampire and shape-shifters existed. How do you think the first vampire got turned? Or the shape-shifter shifted? Magic people."

"How do you now we're vampires and shape-shifters?" The only shape-shifter, who was not in his wolf form asked.

"I sensed, the moment I got here." Looking around, again, and only seeing astonished faces Melinda decided to elaborate. "Sensing is one of the powers I possess, it's a whitelighter power. You basically feel what's around you, I felt the magic inside of you, and I felt the vampirism inside you guys. And the wolf inside you." Turning to look at both wolfs Melinda continued. "Also it doesn't take a genius to figure out that they are magical, because no normal is that big." Finishing off with a smile, Melinda could see that they still didn't believe in her.

"Who are you?" The shape-shifter asked again. Only this time taking a step towards Melinda.

"Name is Halliwell, Melinda Halliwell." Melinda stretched her hand towards Carlisle.

"Hi, Melinda. I'm Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife Esme, my sons Jasper, Emmet and Edward. My daughters Alice, Rosalie and Bella. The two wolves are Seth and Leah. The one standing in front of Rosalie in Jacob." He said all of that while pointing to each member of the family. "And that's…"

"Renesmee." Melinda interrupted Carlisle, as soon as the name was out of her mouth everything changed, Edward let go of Bella and was standing beside Jacob, Emmet and Jasper had also let go of Bella, and the three of them were standing side by side. Esme had taken Renesmee from Rosalie's arms, who was now beside Edward. Carlisle and Alice had also moved and were now standing beside Bella, Jasper and Emmet. All but Esme were crouching, ready to attack if needed. The wolves were also ready to attack if needed. "Wow, guys calm down! I'm not here to take her or anything."

"Who did you know her name?"

"I was told her name Bella. Remember when I said I'm a Whitelighter. Well you see, whitelighters have charges, and your daughter is my new charge. And no Jacob I am not going to take Renesmee away." After finishing her speech most vampires had gone from and attacking face to a surprised one.

"How did you know what he was thinking?"

"The same way you do Edward, I read minds. The only difference between me and you is that I can read about twenty times farther than you, like for example right now I'm reading the mind of someone in Port Angeles. Oh and I can also feel his emotions, like Jasper." Realizing none of them had truly believed in her, Melinda kept on talking. "I'm not here to cause any trouble, I'm here for one single reason to protect Renesmee, from what I don't know, I wish they had told me that part. I just want to help. I promise you I'm not going to take her away."

"How do can be so sure of that, how can we know you're not going to back stab us later."

"I'm half witch half whitelighter, I'm the daughter of a Charmed One with a whitelighter, if I'm not good then I don't know who the hell is good then." Looking at their disbelief faces, she continued. "Look I know it's hard, but I'm going to have to ask you to trust me, I swear on my life that I mean no harm."

Their attention was taken away from Melinda when Renesmee started moving too much on Esme arms. Esme took Renesmee hands and put on her face.

"What is Esme what does she wants?" Her mother, Bella, asked.

"Her." Esme and Edward said at the same time, turning around to look at Melinda.

* * *

**HEEEEY GUYS ! If you're reading my story PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I don't care if it's good or bad criticism. It will be constructive any other way. And by reviewing my story I'll know if you guys are liking it or not and also I'll know that you guys are reading it, so PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE REVIEW!**

**Again I'm really sorry if there's any mistake on this chapter. If anyone could explain to me about Beta, I would really appreciate it.**

**See you soon.**

**XOXO, LuRCosta**


	3. Vision

**Thank you for reading my story ! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW !**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Previously on The Queen's Knights**

_"What is Esme? What does she wants?" Her mother, Bella, asked._

_"Her." Esme and Edward said at the same time, turning around to look at Melinda._

**NOW**

**-TQK-**

**Forks**

Taking a step forward Melinda went towards Renesmee. Carlisle and Alice moved to the side, as a way to show that Melinda was allowed to come closer. When passing by Bella, Melinda could hear the low growling coming from the vampire mother. She could also see that Jasper and Emmet were holding Bella. After taking a deep breath Melinda continued walking towards Renesmee.

Standing in front of Jacob, Edward and Rosalie, they seemed to be thinking twice if they should let Melinda pass, but in the end they let her through.

Even though they had let her get close to the baby they still did not trust Melinda, and that could be seen by the low growling and the almost crouching position they had all taken.

Melinda saw Renesmee small hand stretched towards her. "It's how she communicates. Don't freak out." Melinda heard someone say it. She didn't turn around to see who had said it. Melinda took a step closer, her face was now inches away from Renesmee hand.

Melinda looked into those beautiful chocolate brown eyes and closed the gap between them. The moment they touched Melinda was pulled in a vision, and she knew that it was not Renesmee's doing.

_(__Melinda's vision__)_

_Melinda was seating at a throne in a huge room, right in front of her beautiful, enormous double doors and behind her was a huge window going from the ceiling to the floor. She was wearing a beautiful blue gown, and a beautiful blue cloak. In her head was a golden crown, simple wet beautiful golden crown, covered with flowers. Beside her throne there was Excalibur on its scabbard. Melinda was talking to someone when the double doors were opened, in came a 17-18 year old, she was wearing a purple dress on top of the dress she had a mail armour, and on her waist there was a sword. Her hair was caught in a way that would make sure it would not go in her eyes, it looked like she had a tiara in her head._

"_Nessie, how did it go with the killings in Baltimore?" Melinda asked the new comer._

"_Great Mel, when I got there and found out that what was causing it were to newborn vampires. I believe that whoever turned them did it by accident. They just didn't know what they were doing, and in a city like Baltimore, full of people they couldn't control their thirst. I guided them to my family." Nessie answered while walking towards Melinda._

_As soon as they were close enough Melinda stood up from her throne and closed the distance between them, giving a Nessie a hug. It was a sisterly hug. When they let go Melinda sat back at her throne while Nessie stood by her left side._

"_So Grandma and aunt Rosalie were asking when you would go there to visit, they want to see Julian." Nessie said turning her head towards Melinda. She stood up and their clothes changed, into normal jeans and shirts._

When the vision ended Melinda took a few steps back in surprise.

"Edward?"

"I don't know what happened Renesmee didn't even get the chance to show her anything." Melinda could hear Edward answering the question but it didn't seem to bother her. Melinda recognized the women from the premonition, it was Renesmee and the sword she was caring was one of the four. The four swords that were meant to be given to Melinda's most truest worthy knights. Together they would form her round table.

"It's alright. It was just a premonition. A vision like the once Alice gets." Melinda said getting closer to Renesmee again. "Okay honey, show me what you wanted." Renesmee closed the gap between them, and touched Melinda's face.

The first thing Melinda saw was Renesmee point of view of the fight. Melinda could feel that she was thankful for her stepping in the middle, she could also feel the possessing feeling that Renesmee had towards Jacob. _'Soul mates!'_ The next memory she showed Melinda was one of her and her father, than one with her mother. She could read the question forming in Renesmee's mind.

"No my dear one, I'm not going to take you away from your family." Melinda answered while taking Renesmee's tiny hand from her face. "I promise."

Taking a few step backwards Melinda turned so she could see the whole family. She didn't really like to know that there was someone behind her. "So now that we settled that I'm not going to take Renesmee away, can we please talk at peace without you guys crouching and almost growling at me."

"Why don't we take this to the leaving room? I'm sure everyone would be more comfortable." Carlisle said while walking towards the house. He stopped beside Melinda, waiting to see if she would follow.

Without a second thought Melinda orbed her bag towards her, it of course surprised all the vampires and shape-shifters. She then followed Carlisle inside the house. The other eight were right behind, Edward holding his daughter, while his wife was right beside him. And of course Emmet and Jasper were close by, in case anything went bad.

"So you can see the future, read minds, feel emotions, heal yourself, and summon objects to you with blue lights surrounding it. How many powers do you really have?" Emmet asked after Melinda, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Alice and Jacob had taken a seat. Edward and Bella were next to the window, the first one was still holding Renesmee. Emmet was leaning against the sofa, right behind Rosalie. While Jasper was close to the back door, he was also the one closest to Edward and Bella.

"I have a lot of powers Emmet, and the summoning things with blue lights around it is called telekinetic orbing, the feeling emotions is called empathy, the reading minds is called telepathy, and they are not called vision Emmet, they are called premonitions. The healing myself is the only one that doesn't have a proper name." Melinda said.

"So Melinda, where is your mother and your father?" Esme asked with a smile.

"It's complicated, it would take a while to explain the whole story. To simplify they are dead."

"Oh my dear, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright Esme, you didn't know." Melinda interrupted the motherly vampire.

"So would you mind telling us your story, we can tell ours after." Carlisle said. Melinda knew that he meant good, but tell them all her story.

"It's kind of long story. But if you guys really want to know." Seeing they all nod their heads Melinda decided to start telling them.

"My story doesn't start the day I was born, it starts thousands years before that…"

**TBC**

* * *

**See you soon**

**XOXO, LuRCosta**


	4. History Lesson

**Thanks for reading! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE REVIEEEEW! I need to know it you are liking the story or not, I need to know if it's good, send me what you think ! PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEE!**

**BIG CHAPTER HERE, HOPE YOU ALL WILL LIKE IT !**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Previously on The Queen's Knights**

_"My story doesn't start the day I was born, it starts thousands years before that…"_

**NOW**

**-TQK-**

**Forks**

"…hidden in an old tomb of a wise apothecary was a quatrain that prophesied of a child born from two different magical parents. The prophesy was this:

When three planets burn as one

over a sky of dancing lights,

magic will rest for a holy day

to welcome the twice-blessed child.

So years passed and no prophesied child was born. But one day, on All Hallows Eve, or Halloween for you guys. A witch was born, it wasn't the twice-blessed child but it would become a very important and very powerful witch. Her name was Melinda, Melinda Warren, she had three power, telekinesis, premonition and molecular immobilization, this last one can also be calling freezing, basically you slow down the molecules so much the object or the person freezes. For example," Melinda looked at the vase in front of her in the coffee table, threw it in the air then froze it. Looking around she could see that everyone had a surprised face. Giving a smile and putting the vase back at the table she continued. "So I don't really know what happened after, but I know that during the next years she moved to Salem, created her own Book of Shadows, which is like a cook for witches it contains every spell potion they created and every demon they have met and vanquished. She also got married, and he left her. When she was 32 she fell in love again this time it was with a warlock. His name was Matthew Tate, you see a warlock can either be a male witch of can be an evil witch. His power was that he could copy other powers but only in they were used on him, Melinda thought she could trust him, so she used her powers on Matthew and after gaining her powers he betrayed her, told the council that she was a witch. The council arrested Melinda and she was to be burned at the stake. The day before she died Matthew came visit her, and she cursed him. So the next day she was killed."

"Wait, why didn't she use her powers or something to escape?" Rosalie asked, it was obvious in all their faces that they didn't understand why Melinda had accepted her fate.

"She had a daughter Rosalie, and the council wasn't sure if she was a witch or not, they were just assuming. If she had used her powers she would have proven them right, and they would have burned her daughter as well. So she accepted her fate and hoped some kind soul would raise her daughter so the Warren witch line could continue. Right before she was burned Melinda had a premonition, and with that she created a prophesy saying that her line would keep on growing and that one day three witches would be born, three sisters, together they would form the most powerful force of good in the world. Each of the sisters would have one of Melinda's powers. They would be called The Charmed Ones. Years passed and no Charmed Ones yet. In 1937 a witch was born. Her name was Penelope Johnson. She moved to San Francisco and her family built Manor there. Her power was telekinesis, she married Allen Halliwell, and changed her last name as well. Even though she married four times, she only truly loved Allen. With him she had a daughter that she named Patricia. When she was 17 her father was killed by her mother's best friend. Her mother, who saw the scene, then became and even more powerful witch. She became so powerful that the name Halliwell became so sort of protective charm, demons were really scared of her and her daughter."

"Wait, demons are real?"

"Of course Emmet, now could you please stop interrupting my story!" Receiving a nod from Emmet and an apologetic face Melinda continued. "So, Patricia married a mortal, Victor Bennet. With him they had three daughters, Prudence, Piper and Phoebe. Prue had telekinesis, Piper molecular immobilization and Phoebe premonition. They bounded their powers because they wanted them to have a normal childhood, not having to worry about demons hunting them. Patricia cheated on Victor with her whitelighter. Whitelighter is a person who did good in his life and died doing a good deed. So when they die the Elders, powerful whitelighters, give them a choice they can either go to heaven or they can become whitelighters, and guide future whitelighters and witches. Patty died about a year after trying to kill a demon. Years later, in 1998, Penelope dies. The girls all move back to the manor, and Phoebe says a spell by accident that unlocks their powers. And the Charmed Ones were formed. Prue got reunited with a high school boyfriend, Andy he was an inspector, but she couldn't tell him she was a witch so they broke up. Then one day he followed the girls, when they were off hunting a demon, and found out that they were witches. He started helping the girls whenever he could, but one day trying to save the girls from a demon he died. But he was turned into a whitelighter, and he and Prue started dating again. The only problem was the Elders didn't allow witches and whitelighters to be together so when they found out that they were together they recycled Andy."

"Recycled?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, the Elders take the whitelighters soul and send them back to Earth, the whitelighters are reborn and they don't remember anything about their old lives or of being a whitelighters." Melinda answered Carlisle question. "After a few weeks Prue found out she was pregnant with Andy's child. On February 21 of 2000…"

"Wait that was the day we became human."

"Yes, Edward. 18 years and 7 months ago you guys became human because magic ceased to exist to welcome the twice-blessed child. Prue named her Melinda, Melinda Warren Halliwell."

"It's you!" Jacob said, they all had surprise written all over their face.

"Yeah Jacob, I'm the twice-blessed child." Melinda ended with a smile. "Well I guess that's my story."

"What about your mother, what happened to her?" Esme asked with a concerned face.

"When I was 14 months olds and I was at my grandfather's house, while my mom and my aunts were protecting an innocent from a demon named Shax, they ran into the manor and Aunt Phoebe went to the attic to get the spell, the demon appeared and he threw aunt Piper through the wall. You know that every child have a special conection with their mother, and mine was even more powerful. So when I sensed that my mom was in danger I orbed to the manor, when Shax saw me he didn't twice he threw me through the wall, I died..."

"What? Then how are you here right now?" "That's impossible." "No way!" They all were surprised and wouldn't stop talking, some of them had even stood up.

"Calm down!" Melinda had to scream to get they al to stop talking. "Okay, let me finish. Then you'll all understand." Melinda stopped, waiting for Jacob, Rosalie and Esme to sit back down again. Once those three were finally seated Melinda continues. "My aunt Phoebe called Leo, their whitelighter and aunt Piper husband, to heal aunt Piper. Aunt Phoebe told me once that my death was the worst scene she had ever seen, my mom kept holding my body close, crying her eyes out. After about a few hours uncle Leo finally convinced my mom to let go of me. So mom got so mad that she went after Shax, unfortunately her together with aunt Piper they ended exposing magic. The elders got so mad that they forbid any whitelighter to help them. So they decided to go to the Underworld and ask a demon named Tempus, these demon has the ability to control time, since demons were exposed as well, they thought they would work together to fix things. So aunt Phoebe went to the Underworld and together with Cole, who was her boyfriend and a half demon, they asked The Source of All Evil to get Tempus to reverse time. While Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Leo were down there, mom and Aunt Piper were up here, and they were facing problems of their own. Some people didn't like the fact that they were witches, and mom was so distracted with the fact that I was dead that she didn't see when someone barged into the manor, unfortunately they were backwards to the person so they didn't have time to react when she shoot Aunt Piper. She died on the way to the hospital. Mom was a wreck, her sister and her daughter were dead. So when Uncle Leo orbed into the hospital room, and saw the scene he told mom about the deal that The Source wanted to do, he said that he could get Tempus to turn back time but it would be one life for another. Mom didn't think twice, Uncle Leo orbed back down. When he left the Angel of Death appeared he said that even if they changed time I would still die because I would feel that she was in danger and keep coming for her. So mom told him to change that, do anything to stop it from happening. And he did. When time was about to go back he appeared in my grandpa's house and he took his hand during the reverse of time. When it was over grandpa still knew everything that had happened and he instead of letting me orb to the manor when mom was in danger he didn't let me orb out. So when Uncle Leo and Aunt Phoebe finally were able to get out of the Underworld mom was already dead."

"Melinda that's horrible, I'm so sorry." After a long silence Esme said.

"Don't it's a long time ago. I don't even remember her, she died in my place. I really don't know how I can live with myself sometimes." Melinda said, she was now standing in front of a window. "But sometimes that's the only reason I can live with myself, she died on my place she wanted me to have a life, she wanted me to grow up, to be happy." Melinda said turning around they all could see her eyes full with unshed tears.

"I guess now it's our time to tell the story." Carlisle said with a smile. "I was born around 1640, in London, I was turned when I was around 23. My father was a pastor who would lead hunts against witches, werewolves and vampires. One day during a hunt I was bitten, three days later I woke up in the middle of the forest. I refused to feed on humans so I almost starved myself to death, then one day I heard a herd of deer passing and attacked. I found out that I didn't need to drink human blood to survive. I studied med, and a few years later I became a doctor. In 1918 I was at Chicago, taking care of a few patients with the Spanish Influenza, there I met Edward, he was dying and after his mother asked me to change him, so I did. Three years later I found Esme in the morgue." He smiled towards his mate, and took her hand. "She had tried to kill herself after her new born died. So I turned her."

"I was turned in 1933, Carlisle found me raped and beaten and left to die on the street by my fiancé and his friends. In 1935 I was out hunting when I found Emmet in the woods he had been mauled by a bear. Not trusting myself to change him, I carried him for over 100 miles so Carlisle could change him." Rosalie had stood up and was now hugging her husband. Emmet had a huge smile in his face.

"We came next, I was turned in 1863, I was a major in the Confederate Army. I was changed by a vampire who used newborns as soldiers and fought for territory. After years on her service I ran away. In 1948, in Philadelphia, I met this angel." Jasper continued without taking his eyes from his mate. "She had been waiting for me. She told me all about the Cullens and how we could live without having to kill human."

"I don't really know how I was turned, I don't really have any memory of how I was before or who I was. All that I know is because of a vampire who tried to kill me told me. All I know is that I woke up in 1920 and waited for Jasper in Philadelphia until 1948."

"I'm guessing Bella met Edward while she was still human, feel in love, got married, got pregnant, had Renesmee, and got turned three days ago. Right?" Melinda asked.

"How did you know?" Bella asked, taking finally a step forward.

"Red eyes, and Renesmee is half-human. The marriage part I was hoping it would be true." Melinda finished with a yawn.

"How about we call this a night? After all you must be tired Melinda. You're going to stay with us or not?" Esme in a motherly tone, reminding Melinda of all the moments her aunts had taken over in being the mother figure since she didn't have one.

"That would be great, and yeah I'm actually. They thought it would be better."

"Okay, Melinda, lets get you a room to sleep."

**TBC**

* * *

**See you soon**

**XOXO, LuRCosta (REMEMBER REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEW!)**


	5. Magic Exposed

**SORRY it took so much time for me to update. Here's a new chapter hope you guys like it. and don't forget REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Forks**

When Melinda woke up the first thing she realized was that she was not at her room, and then she remembered. Magic School, Kyle, Renesmee, jumping in front of Jacob, meeting the Cullens.

Getting out of bed she could see that her bag was empty, the closet door opened, walking inside Melinda could see that her clothes were all in racks and hangers. _'There's way to much clothes in here to be all mine.'_ Melinda thought.

"Hey Melinda, glad to see you're awake." Melinda walked out of the closet to see Alice and Rosalie, with Renesmee in her arms, at the door.

"Hey Alice, Rosalie, Renesmee. How is she doing today? And Alice you already knew that I was awake." Melinda said with a smile, walking over to Rosalie she opened her arms, waiting to see what Rosalie would do.

"It's okay Rose." Alice said with a smile, Rosalie turned to face her, then turned to look at Renesmee, and finally gave in and put her niece in Melinda's arm. Alice walked past Melinda and walked in the closet. "So Melinda, I decided to pick your outfit today." Melinda not knowing what to answer looked at Rosalie.

"Don't argue, you'll only loose." Rosalie answered with a smile.

"Okay Alice, you can pick my outfit, but with two conditions." Seeing Alice come out of the closet with a surprised face, ready to counter Melinda continued. "Don't try to contradict me. Or I swear I'll freeze you until the next millennium. If you follow my little conditions you'll be allowed to pick my outfit whenever you want, of course always following the conditions. Can I say my conditions or I'll have to freeze you?" Melinda said looking at Alice, she could feel Rosalie and Renesmee smiling. "My conditions are simple, no, I mean absolutely no, high heels, you can put me in sneakers, sandals, slippers I don't care, and no way to sexy outfit, I like to be capable of moving, running. So don't you dare put me in miniskirts or anything strapless or way to sexy dresses that I can't even move my legs. Got it?" Seeing how Alice was speechless Melinda smiled. "Go Alice, go on! Go pick up my outfit."

"You know, I think you're the first person to be ever capable of contradicting Alice, well almost contradicting." Rosalie said with a huge smile.

"Thank you, I think." They both started laughing. Hearing her stomach growl Melinda stopped.

"Esme prepared breakfast for you. There's like everything, she got a bit carried away."

"You're outfit is ready!" Alice said all cheered up. She walked towards Melinda and took Renesmee from her. "We'll be down stairs waiting for you."

After they both left Melinda walked in the closet to see what Alice had planned for her to the wall, right opposite from the door was her outfit hanged, it was a simple skinny black jeans, with a blue satin top with golden sequins and her mother's leather jacket, all with a golden slipper. Melinda new that even though everthing looked simple other than her mother's leather jacket they were from famous designers.

When Melinda got down stairs Esme was feeding Renesmee with Rosalie was behind her looking, while Alice, Jasper and Emmett were sitting on the couch. Jacob and Carlisle were sitting at the table, the shape shifter was eating while the vampire was reading the paper.

"Melinda if I were you would come eat fast before Jacob eats all of it." Emmett said

"Nonsense Emmett there's food for both of them, and for Seth and Leah if they want to come inside to eat." Esme responded. "Don't be scared, sit Melinda, enjoy."

"Thanks Esme, it all looks so good." Melinda said while taking a seat next to Carlisle and putting a few things at her plate.

"So Melinda I was wondering. What happened after you're mom died, I mean with the power of three?" Carlisle asked putting the paper down.

"Remember when I said that Grandma had an affair with her whitelighter, well they had a daughter, Paige, but unfortunately they had to give her up or the Elders would take her away forever. So they restored the Power of Three." Melinda answered.

"And to you. What happened?" Jasper asked.

"To tell you the truth I don't really remember, since I was very young, but according to my aunts I didn't like Aunt Paige so much, they said that I used even to raise my shield at her…"

"Wait. Shield?" Emmett interrupted.

"Yes Emmett Shield." Putting her shield out to prove her point Melinda continued. "After a while I got used to her. I just missed my mom. I still do but I'll never be able to get over that." Melinda finished with a smile.

"Okay, I'm going to go play outside with her a bit." Rosalie said taking Renesmee, who had finished eating, from Esme and walking outside.

After a few minutes Melinda finished eating, she then walked into the kitchen with Esme to help with the cleaning.

A few minutes later Edward and Bella walked in the room.

"Wow done already?" Emmett asked with a playful face.

"Where's Renesmee?" Bella asked, ignoring Emmet's question.

"Blondie stole her." Jacob answered.

"Break a lot of stuff?" Again Emmett tried to make fun of the new parents.

Before any of the two could even think about responding, Melinda walked in the room screaming. "Stop! Emmett for God's sake stop tormenting them! And Edward stop thinking about what happened last night! I really don't want to know!" Sitting down Melinda put her head in her hands, it was almost like she was trying to rip her hair out. "God, I can't believe what I just saw, I think I'm going to kill myself."

"Melinda calm down. Wait, what did you see?" Carlisle asked, putting a hand on Melinda's arm, trying to calm her.

"Exactly what you're thinking Carlisle." Melinda answered.

"Oh!"

"Yeah, understand now why I'm freaking out." Melinda said raising her head.

After a few seconds of silence the phone started ringing, every vampire in the room seemed to freeze for a second.

"Is that Charlie?" Bella asked, taking a step forward.

"He's been calling twice a day." Edward answered.

"He's in pretty rough shape." Jacob added.

"Eventually we're going to have to tell him that you didn't make it." Carlisle said.

"He needs to morn Bella." Edward said, but it was possible to see that everyone in the room agreed with that the mind-reader had said.

"Okay we'll do it tomorrow." Bella said.

"I'm gonna miss this place." Emmett said standing up.

"We'll come back. We always do." Carlisle pointed out.

"Wait you guys will leave?" Melinda asked.

"Yeah, once people believe Bella's dead we can't risk anyone seeing her." Carlisle answered.

"So you guys will just disappear?" Jacob asked.

"Jacob, we don't have another choice." Edward answered. Having not gotten the answered he wanted Jacob walked out the door, a few seconds later they all could hear the motorcycle staring.

"Okay, that went well." Melinda said, trying to cheer everyone up. "So what are the plans for today?" Looking around seeing that nobody was going to answer Melinda continued. "What you guys are just going to sit in the house and do nothing? I know you all can live forever but, come one people learn to have a life. You know live a little." Seeing that nobody was going to answer her again Melinda stood up and went towards the kitchen. "You guys are really boring!"

In the kitchen Melinda took out all the supplies she needed to prepare a few potions.

After half an hour Melinda heard the front door open and close again.

"Bella can we talk." Melinda could hear Jacob saying. After a few minutes Esme walked into the kitchen with a worried face.

"Esme what is it?" Melinda asked, turning off the fire and going to stand beside the motherly vampire.

"Jacob told Charlie what he was and that Bella was alive and fine. And now Charlie is coming here." Esme answered.

Walking out of the kitchen towards the living room Melinda spotted the one she was looking and started marching towards him.

"Are you crazy?" Melinda screamed.

"Look, I don't see what this has to do with you? So can you just stay out of it?" Jacob answered with a question.

"It has everything to do with me you idiot, after all you exposed magic."

"I didn't expose magic, I only told Charlie about me." Jacob screamed.

Throwing her hands up in the air in defeat Melinda took a deep breath.

"When are you going to get through that thick skull of yours that you ARE magical. Let's just hope to God that it was in Charlie's destiny for him to know about magic." Melinda said.

"So what do we do?" Rosalie asked.

"We prepare Bella, and like I said before, we hope to God that Charlie was meant to know about magic." Melinda answered.

"What happens if he wasn't meant to know?" Bella asked, Melinda looked around, she could see and feel that they were all worried about her answer.

"Bad things Bella, but let's not think about that now. Let's concentrate on getting you ready for your father." Melinda answered.

"Okay Bella this wi…"

Whatever Alice was going to say was interrupted by a skid tire then a crash, it didn't take a genius to know what had happened.

**TBC**

* * *

**Thank you for reading, remember if you liked it, if you don't, it doesn't matter REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW ! Sorry again for any spelling mistakes!**

**See you soon**

**XOXO, LuRCosta**


	6. Fixing Jacob's Mess

**HEEEY !**

**PLEASE REVIEEEW! This is the last time I'm going to ask, the story is not getting any review at all so it feels like you guys don't like it, if in two days I don't get any reviews for this chapter I'll abandon this story! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEEW if you're reading my story! If I do get REVIEWS I promise that I'll post chapter 8 tomorrow at night and chapters 9 and 10 the next day!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Previously on The Queen's Knights**

_Whatever Alice was going to say was interrupted by a skid tire then a crash, it didn't take a genius to know what happened._

**Now**

**-TQK-**

**Forks**

Melinda was the first one to react, she ran out the door towards the crash site. It wasn't hard to find all she had to do was follow the smell of the smoke. Getting there Melinda could see most of the Cullens already standing there, Bella was being held by Emmett, Jasper and Edward.

Charlie was stuck inside the police cruiser, unconscious.

Carlisle, Esme and Alice were knelling beside the cruiser, they seemed to be trying to figure out how to get Charlie out without hurting even more. They all knew that the cruise would soon blow up.

Raising her hands up Melinda froze the cruiser and Charlie. She then ran to the driver side.

"Door!" The driver side door orbed away. "Run back to the house. NOW!" Not waiting to see if they had listened to her Melinda took a hold in Charlie's arm and orbed both away.

Arriving at the Cullen's living room Melinda orbed Charlie to the couch. He was still frozen.

The Cullens were all around watching Melinda.

"Is he going to be alright?" Bella asked desperately.

"I don't know." Melinda whispered in defeat.

"What do you mean? Do something!" Bella screamed. Melinda could feel the fear coming out of her.

"If I heal him now the Cleaners will come and either erase him from history or make sure he dies a natural death so that I wouldn't be able to heal him." Melinda answered. She didn't like to admit it but she was also scared.

"Who are the Cleaners?" Carlisle asked.

"This is all my fault." Jacob whispered.

"All that you try he dies." Alice said.

"We have to do something. We can't just let him die." Bella screamed.

"The Cleaners are the guys who clean up after magic is exposed, they are the ones that erase the memories and things like that. " Melinda said turning around. "Look Jacob I know you blame yourself, but we can't change the past, so suck it up. Jasper, please calm Bella down. Now everyone needs to be quite for me to think." With that Melinda started passing in the room.

"Okay. A deal with them is not a possibility." Melinda babbled.

"Why not?" She was kind of surprise with Edwards question, being so concentrated on her own thoughts.

"Because The Elders forbid them to deal with us Halliwells anymore. Let's just say that we don't really have a great past." Melinda answered.

"Can't you just talk to their bosses, I mean someone with a higher rank?" Alice asked.

"Is it that real? The higher rank thing?" Emmett asked curious.

"Yeah there're ranks at magic Emmett, and Alice that was a great idea, but I'm going to do the exact opposite." Melinda answered both of them with a smirk.

"Wait that doesn't make any sense." Alice said surprised.

"Yes it does, I just need to confirm something." Walking to the middle of the room Melinda started chanting.

Spirits of air, sand and sea,

Converge to set the angel free.

In the wind I sent this rhyme

Bring Death before me before my time.

"Come on! Please, pretty please!" Melinda begged.

"Melinda what are you doing?" Esme asked worried about the witch.

"I summoned the Angel of Death, simple." Melinda stated as it was the most obvious thing.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"Look, the time between Jacob telling Charlie about him and the crash was what 10 minutes maximum. Right?" Receiving a nod from the shape-shifter she continued. "So The Elders did have time to make a decision, but they only truly decided when Charlie was almost here. That means it was a rushed decision. If I'm right that also means that Charlie is not on Death's list, and we can try to make a deal with him."

"What if you're wrong?" Bella asked nervous.

"She's right." A deep voice said they all turned to see the Angel of Death standing by the window. "Well she's right about the part that he's not on my list, but she's wrong about the deal. I'm sorry Melinda but I've been forbidden to make any more deals with you." Death smiled apologetic to them all. "You know Melinda, despite all our fears I'm not going to reap you, you're too important." With that the Angel of Death was gone.

"What was that all about?" Emmett asked.

"That's it!" Melinda screamed in delight. "Oh my God, I've got it!"

Everyone in the room was surprised by the sudden outburst.

"Listen to me you idiots!" Melinda screamed looking at the ceiling. "You either let me heal Charlie or I give it up! Don't dare me! I swear I'll give it all up, the powers, the witchcraft, the fighting demons, the saving people, I give it all up even allow you to erase my memories about that. It's your choice, you've got ten seconds. Starting now: ten, nine, eight, seven, six…" As the countdown progressed every Cullen was nervous. "Five, four." Melinda suddenly stopped, she kept looking up at the ceiling with a smile in her face, after a few seconds her smile only grew bigger.

"Melinda what is it?" Carlisle asked. During Melinda's rant no one had the courage to talk, too surprised and scarred by her screaming.

"We did it!" She yelled in a high pitched voice. "Oh my God Alice you're plan was just brilliant!" Hugging tightly Alice. "Now let's heal Charlie!"

Every vampire and shape-shifter froze seeing Melinda's hand glow above Charlie. "At least I could save one." Melinda whispered, it was obvious she didn't want the vampires to hear so they didn't say a word. After a few minutes she was done, his arm seemed to be back in place, all the scratches were gone, his clothes were back to normal and most importantly all the blood had disappear.

"Okay, so before I unfreeze him, we need to think of a cover up story."

"We can say he passed out in the porch, that he was so glad he would be able to see his daughter again that he passed out and the boys carried him inside." Esme said.

"Okay, that great, simple and it would also explain Bella distress." Carlisle agreed with his mate.

"Okay but what about the car?" Emmett wondered.

"Oh I've got that. Car!" With that they all heard the sound of orbing.

Let the object of objection,

Become but a dream,

As I cause the seen to be unseen.

"There all done!" Melinda finished with a smile.

"What was the chanting all about?" Jacob asked with a scared face.

"oh relax it was to fix Charlie's cruiser, I mean if he had seen it all bumped and on fire I don't think he would actually believe in our story." Melinda smirked. "What exactly am I going to be in the story, the one that you tell Charlie?" Melinda asked.

"You'll be a daughter of a friend of mine, and you're passing a few weeks with us." Carlisle answered.

"Wait almost forgot we have to prepare Bella. Alice could…"

"On it!" Alice interrupted Melinda. Skipping over to Bella, Alice made her seat in one chair. "Okay Bella this will irritate your eyes at first." With that it started a round of advices, all about how to act more human.

After a few minutes they all stopped to look at Melinda, standing up she put her hands out and flicked her wrist causing Charlie to unfreeze.

**TBC**

* * *

**Really HOPE to see you soon**

**XOXO, LuRCosta (P.S. remember to REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEW)**


	7. Talking And New Rules

**Heey! **

**AURTHOR'S NOTE (READ PLEASEEEE): So only one more person reviewed, and even though that doesn't make real happy I realized that I loved writing this story too much. So for whoever is out there and reading it and reviewing it thank you, for those who are only reading I really hope that you're enjoying my story! **

**AURTHOR'S NOTE (READ PLEASEEEE): I'm going to make a poll, to see with who Melinda should end up with, I was planning with Liam (you'll find out who he's in this chapter) but maybe I can change my mind. So the first poll will be either Liam or someone of the twilight universe. If the twilight universe wins then I'll make another poll with the characters! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEE VOTE!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Previously on The Queen's Knights**

_After a few minutes they all stopped to look at Melinda, standing up she put her hands out and flicked her wrist causing Charlie to unfreeze._

**Now**

**-TQK-**

**Forks**

Melinda was up in her room at the Cullen's house, looking out the window she could see some lights rays, it was a beautiful day in her opinion. Downstairs Bella and Charlie were still talking. It felt weird, she had been capable of healing Charlie, someone she never met, yet she had not been able to heal Liam.

Hearing a knock Melinda turned around "Come in."

"Hi" It was Jasper. "I… I felt your pain and..."

"Oh sorry, I can block it if you want to?" Melinda interrupted.

"No that's alright, I was wondering if you want to talk about it?" Jasper said taking a seat at the bed.

"No" Melinda whispered. Jasper stood up and went towards the door. "Actually… yeah." Melinda sighed.

They both took a seat, Jasper at the bed and Melinda at an armchair.

"So…"

"Jacob exposed magic and Charlie got hurt because of it." Melinda interrupted. "All I had to do was cause a little tantrum and that was it, I could heal Charlie. My aunt and my mom died because of magic being exposed, yet the Elders didn't allow them to be healed. Why?"

"I don't know, but I know one thing. That's not the only thing that has been making you sad." Jasper said.

"You're right. You know you are a pretty good empath but you can be an even better one, a great empath would have known not only what I am felling but the reason I am felling it. Just saying" Melinda shrugged.

"You're stalling." Jasper smiled.

"You're right, again. I had a boyfriend." Sighing she continued. "He died, last week. His name was Liam he was a senior, like me, in Magic school. He was a whitelighter, well not an official one, but both of his parents were whitelighters, making him a full one. We met at Advance Orbing class. Last week the Elders sent me, Wyatt, Chris and Vic to hunt a demon. Once we found the demon in the Underworld, it didn't take long for us to vanquish him. After we did that, we tried to orb out and that's when we realized that we couldn't there was an anti-orbing spell around the cave. But we later found out that it wasn't just in the cave, it was everywhere we went. It wasn't until we found a spot we could orb fifteen minutes later that I realized, the spell it wasn't just an anti-orbing spell it was also an anti-sensing spell. I couldn't sense anyone inside or outside the Underworld." Melinda stood up, there were unshed tears in her eyes, it was the second time in two days. "The moment we left the spell I could feel it, Liam was in pain, so much pain. I orbed there, and he was at the floor just lying there, a vampire attacked him. I could have saved him but the Elders didn't let me." Sitting back down and swiping away her tears Melinda sighed. "He was still alive, he died in my arms. So I again ask myself why? Why couldn't I save someone I love? Why didn't they allow me to save someone I love?"

"I can't answer your question, but I can tell you this 'Things change. And friends leave. Life doesn't stop for anybody.'" Jasper smiled

Giving a little laugh Melinda said "You sound like my Aunts, they have two quotes they just love to say. 'Everything happens for a reason.' and 'When one doors closes another one opens.' Maybe you're right, I know all of you are right. But I can't bear to think like that know, I just miss him so much, and I don't want to get over him, because that means that he's really gone. And I don't think I can take that." Melinda finished with a small smile. Tears were running down here face freely now.

"I know it hurts, I know it's hard, but you can't hold on, it's not healthy." He was now kneeling in front of her holding both of her hands. "And you can't blame yourself also, it will only destroy you."

"My brain knows you are right Jasper, but my heart says that I have to keep holding on." Melinda smiled.

"Come on. Charlie just left and they all want to talk to you." Jasper said taking her hands and leading her downstairs.

**-TQK-**

After Melinda unfroze Charlie Bella, Edward and Carlisle stuck by telling Charlie that he had passed out at the front porch. After a few minutes Bella introduced him to Renesmee, then Carlisle introduced him to Melinda, then the witch/whitelighter was out of the room.

Everyone just went back to what they were doing before. Jacob was outside with Leah and Seth, Carlisle and Jasper were playing chess, Esme was cooking and cleaning the kitchen, making sure not to mess with what Melinda had been doing before, Rosalie and Alice were going over the latest fashion catalogues, and Emmett was watching the game. Edward and Bella were sitting in the couch right in front of Charlie, Renesmee was in her mother's arms.

A couple hours later Jacob and Seth came in, they went into the kitchen, it was a bit obvious they were starving.

Esme was about to serve lunch when Jasper suddenly stood up and went upstairs. A few seconds later they heard him talking to Melinda. Deciding to not interrupt both Esme called Charlie, Jacob and Seth for lunch.

Even though it didn't seem so all the vampires and shape-shifters were hearing and paying attention in the talk that was happening between the two empaths.

Charlie left after lunch, promising to visit more.

"Jasper, bring her down here please." Esme whispered, she knew he had heard her loud and clear.

A couple of minutes later they were both in the living room sitting in the couch, with everyone around them.

"Melinda about…"

"Look Jacob, I know you didn't mean for Charlie to get hurt, but you got to understand, magic cannot be exposed." Melinda sighed

"I just wanted Charlie, Bella and Renesmee to be happier. And I know they all would with each other in their lives." Jacob murmured taking a sit in the couch right in front of the Twice-blessed.

"I know Jacob, but a wrong thing done for the right reason is still a wrong thing." Taking a deep breath Melinda stood up. "I know you guys all heard what I said, and now you know a bit more about me. And there's still a lot more to learn. So here's one more thing you guys need to know about me, I love breaking rules, for me some rule are created just to be broken. But there are some rules that I follow and believe that they are not meant to be broken. The first one is magic cannot be exposed. The second is we use our powers to protect the innocent not to harm the guilty." Walking towards the kitchen, knowing they would all follow, she told them her last few rules. "I don't know if demons, or warlocks or darklighters are going to attack, I really hope they don't but if they do then here is what you do. If Renesmee is in the room, you get her out, that is priority number one. Understand me?" Receiving all the nods she needed she continued. "Second priority is to call me, scream my name, once I'm in the room you'll tell me if it shimmered, fired, blinked or orbed in, that will tell me if it a warlock, demon or darklighter. The third thing you do is stay away from the fight! A demon and warlock can have the power of fireballs, which will basically torch you guys if it touches you, so no jumping in being the hero." She walked towards to a double door cabinet she turned around and faced them. "See this cabinet behind me? Good. If, I mean IF, I get knocked out in the fighting you will run into the kitchen and open this cabinet, inside it there will be exploding, paralyzing, poisons, vanquishing, all kinds of potion all you have to do if pick one and throw it at the demon. Just please don't throw two potions at once. Okay?"

"So the rule is, if someone appears out of nowhere, we get Renesmee out of the room, scream for you, tell you how the person got here, the get out of the way if you get hit unconscious we grab a potion an throw it at the person. It's a pretty big rule don't you think?"

"I'm trying to keep you guys safe Rosalie, that's all." Smiling Melinda went back to doing what she was before the trouble had started, she went back to cooking potions.

"Need some help?" Esme offered. The two were the only ones left in the kitchen, everyone else had gone back to the living room.

"Sure, that will be great. Can you pass me the Thyme?" Melinda asked.

"This?" Receiving a nod Esme passed the plate full of Thyme to Melinda. "How do you do it? I mean you're not following a recipe or nothing."

"In Magic School you learn about the ingredients, about what they do, which ones don't mix well with others. And after you learn that you trust your instincts, they are the best recipe out there." Melinda said with a smile. The continued like that, Esme and Melinda cooking potions together, most of the time was quite. Not the awkward type of quite but the type were none of them felt a need to say anything, they were comfortable around each other, there was no need for chit-chat. They all were comfortable around each other, as if they had know each other for years now.

* * *

**SOOOOO? Hope you liked it! Remember to vote!**

**See you soon**

**XOXO, LuRCosta**


	8. Empathy

**Chapter 8**

**Forks **

The next few days things entered in a routine, Melinda would wake up, take a shower, get dressed, have breakfast with Jacob, Seth and Renesmee, then she would either practices some powers or do some potions.

They all knew Renesmee was growing too fast, that's why Melinda had asked Chris and Aunt Paige to try and find some answers. That had been three days before, and wet they had not found anything.

Deciding to change a bit the routine Melinda putted some comfy clothes instead of what Alice had laid out for her.

Arriving downstairs Alice had a very pissed off face.

"Okay Alice, before you say anything you will soon understand my reasons." Melinda said, interrupting Alice from bombing her with questions. She then sat at the table and started eating, after twenty minutes, she was done. Bella and Edward had arrived, this was good, Carlisle had the day off which meant everyone was at the house.

Taking a few pillows from the couch she laid them on the floor. Everyone was looking at her wondering what she was doing. She then proceeded to her room and took three white and three black candles, she then arranged them in a perfect circle around the pillows.

"Jasper sit on the pillows." Melinda went to the kitchen to get some matches to light the candles, even though she could've easily done that with her fire-starting power, she didn't want to piss of the Elders by using her powers for personal gain.

Coming back from the kitchen Melinda could see that Jasper still hadn't sat down. "Jasper what are you waiting for? Sit!"

"No offence but why?"

"Remeber when I said that you're a good empath, but you could be a great one, well I'm going to help you achieve that! Now sit on the pillows." Seeing that he finally sat down Melinda used the matches to light up the candles. She than sat in front of him. "I want you all to stay very quiet, you can go back to whatever you were doing before, just don't talk to loudly."

"Okay Jasper, take my hand." Very slowly the vampire did. "Now I want you to close your eyes and forget everything around us, nothing beyond this circle of candles exists. Concentrate on my voice and my voice only."

From the corner of her eyes Melinda could see that Carlisle, Jacob and Seth had left. The first one had probably gone to the office, while the shape-shifters most likely had gone meet with Leah and take some food for her.

"First thing I want to do is embrace being an empath." Opening his eyes, the vampire looked at the witch/whitelighter as if she had gone crazy. "Great you lost focus, close your eyes and concentrate on my voice, forget everything around us."

Melinda waited a bit, waiting for the vampire to focus again on her only.

"Being an empath is not just about feeling and controling humans emotions. Being an empath is a one in a lifetime opportunity, you get a chance to feel the hole rainbow of human emotions." Melinda could feel that Jasper thought that he didn't desirve the power. "Jasper, an empath are very rare, because people can't handle the emotions. Being an empath and then being turned into a vampire was part of your destiny, you're so powerful Jasper. But you're fighting it. Don't fight it, embrace it!"

Looking around Melinda could see that the only ones left around were Esme and Alice, Rosalie and Emmett were sitting in front of the tv, it was very low, and Edward, Bella and Renesmee were just outside the house with Jacob and Seth.

"The Elder would not have given you this power is you had not been able to control it. I believe that when you turned you lost control that is why you can feel everyone's emotions at the same time, and that is why you fight it, and that's wrong." _''Take a step back, and don't make one sound.'_ Melinda told Esme and Alice with her telepathy. "Jasper I want you to concentrate on my emotions, I want you to channel them. Only mine, you don't have to worry I'm blocking everyone's emotions from me, so you'll only feel mine."

After a few minutes he did it, in the corner of the room a vase started to float.

"Without loosing your concentration I want you to open your eyes." Very slowly he did it. Still holding eachothers hands they stood up. Melinda turned him so he could see what he was doing. Everyone were back in the living room, all interested in the 'how' of the floating vase. "It's not me Jasper, it's all you. Now I want you to concentrate even more in my emotions and find my Molecular Combustation power, it will blow up the vase." Taking one of her hands from his, Melinda kept standind next to the empath vampire.

Afters a few minutes the vase blew up. All, except Melinda, were suprised. Melinda used that second to take her other hand from Jasper.

"Don't stop now Jasper, I want you to try to levitate the remaning pieces of the vase. Concentrate again on my telekinesis power." After a few seconds a few pieces started floating, but it only lasted a few seconds. Jasper lost his concentration.

"Crap!"

"Jasper!" The motherly vampire scould her empath son.

"Hey don't feel bad, that was amazing." Melinda said, putting a hand on Jasper shoulder.

"Okay, I think I'll be speaking for everyone when I ask: How?" Emmett asked.

"An empath can channel people emotions, and our powers are tied to our emotions. And I'm not talking about mine only, Edwards, Bella's, Renesmee's and Alice's power are also tied to thier emotions. So you channel our emotions you channel our powers." The half witch half whitlighter said, Melinda then used her projection powers to reconstitute the vase.

"Wait, I have a power?" Bella asked.

"Yes Bella, you're a shield, yell a mental shield. And with some practice you can learn how to shield someone other then yourself." Melinda answered.

"The only shield I've met was different, I never thought about that." Edwards kept talking to himself, they all ignored him.

"Tomorrow I'll help you. Practice with you. Okay Bella?" Receiving a nod from Bella, Melinda. "Now I am really hungry!"

"Lunch, right. But first Melinda you have to clean up this mess." Esme went to the kitchen to start lunch, while Melinda cleaned the living room. She took the candles to her room, and put the pillows back in place.

"Tomorrow we will practice more as well, okay Jasper?" Melinda said. After receiving a nod from the empath, Melinda went to the kitchen to help Esme cook.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter. I'm not at home, so I had to retype everything in my iPad, so it's a bot short. Hope you guys liked this chapter! The next one will only be posted after Christmas. Pleasee don't forget to review! The more review I get bigger the next chapters will be.**

**Merry Christmas to everyone! See you soon**

**XOXO, LuRCosta**


	9. Demons

**PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEE VOTEEEE IN MY POLL! IN THE NEXT CHAPTER IRINA WILL MAKE HER APPEARANCE I NEED YOU GUYS TO CHOOSE IF YOU WANT MELINDA TO BE WITH OC FROM TWILIGHT UNIVERSE OR LIAM! PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE VOTE! YOU CAN ALSO TELL ME YOUR VOTE IN A REVIEW! PLEASEE DO THAT, I WOULD REALL LIKE YOU OPINION ON THAT MATTER!**

**Hope you like this chapter, I was going to publish it earlier, but it took me a while to write it, I kinda have a writer's block, so it was hard! **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Forks (Melinda's POV)**

_I was walking through Magic School halls taking to Wyatt when I bumped into someone. _

_"Sorry" I heard the faint apology, by the voice I could tell it was a boy. I didn't even get a chance to look him properly, all I got to see was his back running away._

_'That was weird.' I thought._

_"So what are we going to do later today?" Wyatt asked._

_"Well since none of us got any premonition to save an innocent I was thinking we go to the Underworld and fight some demons." We were walking to our next class, we both had the same one, advance weapon fighting. "We just have to make sure your mom doesn't find out, or we are dead!" we both laughed at what I said._

_"Okay, I'll tell Chris and Vic next period." We both walked inside the classroom, Wyatt went straight to the Sais. It was one of the best weapons for him, demons don't usually fight with those weapons which gave us an advantage in a fight. I went to the opposite side of the room and took out my favorite sword. Even though it wasn't Excalibur it felt great in my hands._

_After the advance weapon fighting was over, I walked to my fifth class, advance orbing. _

_Outside the classroom door stood the boy that had bumped on me. He had his back towards me. _

_I froze. I stood there for a few minutes until he entered in the classroom. It took me about another five minutes for me to unfreeze, after that I had no choice but to enter as well. _

_"Miss Halliwell it's nice for you to join us." Prof. Wester seemed pretty mad at me for arriving late._

_Murmuring an apology I went and took a seat, the only one left was beside the brunette guy who I had bumped at the hallway. I have finally gotten the chance to look at his face, it was beautiful, he had stunning blue eyes, his body wasn't all pumped up, but it was perfect. He was perfect. I had never seen him before._

_I still didn't understand why I had frozen in the hallway, it was like a shock wave had gone through me._

_I was staring at him, I couldn't help but blush when he looked at me, from the corner of his eyes, and gave me a small smile. It was obvious he had noticed me staring._

_'Great, now he must think I'm some weirdo.' I though. 'Wait a second, I'm Melinda Warren Halliwell, I don't care what people think about me, especially guys I don't even know.'_

_Looking away I tried focusing in class but it was too hard. _

_"So do you want to pair up?" The question got me off guard, I was had not even realized that the Prof. Wester had finished talking. When I looked up I saw him standing in front of me his hand out in an offering manner._

_"Yeah, sure." Taking his hand, we walked side by side to the end of the classroom. "So, don't take this the wrong way, but what exactly do we have to do?" _

_"You were so daydreaming!" He said with a laugh. _

_"Stop laughing at me!" I hit him in the chest, which was weird because it was not something I would usually do to hot guys whom I just met and don't even know their names. But it at least served its purpose, he stopped laughing._

_"Sorry it's just… nothing. So Prof. Wester wants up to practice remote orbing without saying a word. We are supposed to orb our partners to somewhere in Magic School, it has to be at least three classrooms far." _

_"Okay. So…"_

_"Liam." He added for me. The moment he said that everything changed. Everything around me turned black. I was falling. _

_"Liam! HELP! Someone HELP!" I kept screaming._

_When I opened my eyes I found myself in Liam's apartment. Looking around I saw four hooded figures knelling on the floor, they didn't feel good. I tried to throw them across the room but my telekinesis power didn't seem to work on them. I tried moving forward but I couldn't, I was trapped in some kind of shield. My screams were futile, they didn't hear me._

_In the corners of my eyes I saw someone orb in, and that's when I felt it, Liam's pain. _

_That is when I realized they were vampires and they were killing him. _

_The dream me used my telekinesis to throw them away. I could see their faces, one of them, she looked like the youngest, was blond, around 12-13 years old, very pale, she didn't look physically strong, but there was something in her bright red eyes that made a shiver go down my back. Beside her was an exact copy, but it was a boy, and he looked calmer then her. He looked pretty short compared to the guy beside him, he was very tall, he looked around thirty, his eyes were almost black it matched his black hair, he had a smirk in his face. The last one had a sandy-blond hair, he wasn't as tall as the black haired one, but he was taller than the two who looked alike. His eyes, they weren't looking at Liam, like the other three, he was looking at dream me. The look he was giving was so intense, it seemed he wanted to read my mind but he couldn't._

_ A few seconds after they were thrown they left, dream me didn't even bother. _

_"Liam! No you can't die, we are supposed to be immortal together. You can't die on me!" She/I was screaming. His pain was too much._

_"Lo… Love…" He was spitting blood, the more he tried to talk." Love you… forever." _

_Tears ran down from everybody eyes._

_"Forever." She/I said. It seemed those were the words he was hoping we would say, because after that he gave his last breath._

**3rd Person POV**

"NOOOO!" Melinda woke up screaming. _'Why did I have a kind of third point of view of Liam's death again. Can't these dreams just stop, isn't enough to have lived through one time, I have to keep remembering.'_ She thought, even though she didn't think they would stop.

Taking a deep breath Melinda looked around the room.

"Oh My God!" The witch/whitelighter screamed. Around the room Jasper, Esme, Rosalie and Alice were pinned down. The door was opened and Carlisle was standing in front, as if he was trying to come in but couldn't.

Taking a few breaths the shield dropped and Jasper and Rosalie slid down the wall, while Esme and Alice stood up.

"What was that?" Rosalie asked incredulously.

"You were having a nightmare." Jasper was now by Alice side, he wanted to make sure that his mate was safe. "We came up here and then suddenly we were all pinned down, and Carlisle couldn't come inside the room."

"Yeah, I'm really sorry." Melinda looked down, she just couldn't face them. "Like Jasper said, I was having a nightmare, and it involved vampires, and when you guys came inside the room, my magic just sensed you guys, and I brought up the shield." Every single Cullen was now standing in Melinda's room. "I swear it's involuntary, I don't think you guys are going to hurt me or anything. I swear. I'm really, really sorry..."

"It's okay Melinda. We are just glad you're awake, that dream seemed pretty bad." Esme interrupted her babbling. "How about we go downstairs and get you some food. Jacob and Seth are already eating."

"I guess I better hurry before they eat it all." Melinda said with a smile. Everyone in the room laughed.

**-TQK-**

After breakfast Melinda played a bit of piano with Edward. She had classes while she was younger, because her mother had had classes also when she was younger, and that made Melinda feel more connected with her. But over time she had forgotten a few things, so Edward was teaching her again.

It was weird because Renesmee was younger than her, but she could play better than the Halliwell witch. But Melinda was happy that in singing she was better. Aunt Piper used to say no one could compete with her voice, it was even more powerful than a Siren voice.

"Aaaaah!" Esme screamed from the kitchen. The one second that they all turned their attentions to the room where the scream had come from, a demon shimmered behind Melinda.

He had an athame in his hand, ready to attack.

"LOOK OUT!" Melinda didn't even know who screamed, but she was thankful. The moment she heard the scream she jumped out of the piano bench. Still on the floor Melinda got a good look at the demon, it was an upper level demon, which meant the only way to vanquish it would be with a potion.

"Go to the kitchen, if there's a demon there keep throwing potions at him until he is here at the living room! NOW!" The upper level demon was fight through her freeze. "Dammit! I'm going to have to do this the old fashion way."

Standing up Melinda got ready for a hand to hand fight. _'Okay, first thing first, get the athame from his hands, then take a flesh, and last but not least try to survive. Okay Melinda let's do this.' _She thought. "Athame!" She called for, it didn't work. _'Oh crap!'_

Looking around Melinda searched for something to help her get the athame. Finding nothing, she took her jacket off and rolled both endings in her hands.

When the demon attacked Melinda used the jacket to hold his arm, then using that as a leverage she tossed him over her shoulder, making him fall in front of her, and causing him to let go a bit of the athame.

Taking the advantage she took the athame from his hands and sliced off a piece of his flash.

Since she had her foot on his throat, causing him to be immobilized, she was surprised when something tackled her. Falling on her back Melinda used her hands and feet to throw the demon behind her.

"Esme, Carlisle I'm really sorry for your house." Melinda stood up and jumped then kicked him three times at his head, still on the air. The kick last was so hard that it sent him flying through the wall which was about 4 feet behind him.** (AN: Just like Prue did in the episode 'Primrose Empath')**

Turning around Melinda saw the other demon standing up and going for his flesh.

"Oh I don't think so!" Using her telekinesis she threw the flesh away. Running towards the demon Melinda used her levitation to kick the demon in the head while doing a backward flip. **(AN: Just like Prue did in the episode 'Wrestling with Demons')**

Melinda was ready to attack some more when both of them shimmered out.

"Ah Cowards, just when things were getting interesting." Melinda yelled.

"Nice moves!"

"Thanks Emmett!" Melinda smiled.

"Melinda, hmm… What's with the flesh?" Alice asked.

Melinda picked up the flesh. "These two demons were upper level demons and half human-half demon, which means the only way to kill them is to do a potion and blessed with their own flesh." Reappearing in the living room, having gone to the kitchen, Melinda used a knife to scrape some demonic blood from the walls.

"Okay so now you make a potion to kill them? Will they be back?" Rosalie asked. It had been the very first demonic attack, they all got a bit scared because of it. The moment they had seen the demon Bella and Jacob had grabbed Renesmee and ran out of the room. Emmett and Jasper had gone throw potions at the demon attacking Esme, while Carlisle, Alice, Rosalie and Edward stayed in the living room to watch over Melinda.

"First to make the potion I need someone to go out and buy some ingredients that Esme doesn't have in the kitchen."

"We'll go." Alice said, taking her husband hand.

"Great. I don't know if they are going to come here or not Rosalie, but if they don't I'll just orb Down There and kill them." Melinda finished with a smile.

"No Melinda, it's too dangerous for you to go down there all alone."

"Don't worry Esme. It won't be the first and definitely not the last time I've gone Down There to vanquish demons. Now, Edward could you please go tell your wife and Jacob that there's no more trouble. That it's safe to come back." Going in to the kitchen Melinda grabbed a piece of paper and wrote the ingredients she needed. "Here Alice, these are what I need, it might be hard for you to find in the market, in case you don't, just go to an herb shop in Port Angeles that I'm sure you'll find it all." With a smile and a 'Be back soon' Alice and Jasper left.

"I'm really sorry that I can't fix this mess I made, but the last time I did that it was personal gain, and witches aren't allowed to use their powers for personal gain. But I promise I'll help you guys clean up." Melinda smiled.

"That's okay honey." Esme said. In a blink of an eye the vampire had two brooms in her hands. "Here." she gave one to Melinda and the other one she kept to herself.

Rosalie and Emmett left to go pick up supplies to fix the wall and Carlisle was at the kitchen, cleaning the remaining potions.

Bella, Jacob, Edward and Renesmee were supposed to be back soon.

The witch/whitelighter was so concentrated on what she was doing that she didn't even realize that someone was behind her, it wasn't until that someone called her "Melinda." That she turned around.

It was…

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Hope you liked this chapter! Don't forget to vote or review!**

**See you soon**

**XOXO, LuRCosta**


	10. Still Charmed and Kicking

**Thank you to all that reviewed (xxEm'n'JJ4evaxx, Tori, Jezzy and Savannah)! Please keep reviewing and reading my story! I made some changes in the timeline of the story, it's just in the first chapter but, I don't know, if you want to check it out! **

**I don't own Charmed or Twilight! And I'm glad I don't because if I did I would probably ruin them ;D**

**Don't forget to VOTE, this is your last chance. Or I'm going to go with Liam!**

**Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I was out of town, and I thought about it entirely in the car, and I wanted it to be long for the fact I didn't like the previous one so much, so I didn't want to write it on the iPad!**

**Sorry I didn't write a fight scene in this chapter, it's just that as you may have realized I suck at writing fight scenes!**

**HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! **

**P.S. Sorry about the second spell, I know I SUCK at rhyming!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Previously on The Queen's Knights**

_The witch/whitelighter was so concentrated on what she was doing that she didn't even realize that someone was behind her, it wasn't until someone called her "Melinda." That she turned around._

_It was…_

**Now**

**-TQK-**

**Forks**

It was Carlisle and some other guy who resembled Jacob. Melinda could feel the wolf inside him.

"Melinda this is Paul. Paul this is who you're looking for, Melinda." Carlisle introduced the both of them.

"Hi Paul what can I do for you?" Melinda asked, letting go of the broom she was holding.

"I was on patrol when this kid appeared out of nowhere, I showed Sam the memory and he said that Jacob had asked us to talk to him if people appeared out of nowhere. So Sam showed Jacob what I had shown him, and Jacob said that one of us was supposed to come here and tell you, and also to say that the kid appeared the same way you do." By the way Paul was fidgeting it was obvious he didn't like the fact that he was in a house full of vampires. "Also I could smell blood coming from the kid…"

"Take me to him now!" Melinda interrupted the shape-shifter.

"You go in the front, we will follow behind." Carlisle told the shape-shifter. Once Paul had left the room to phase the vampire doctor turned to his wife. "Esme you call Emmett and Rosalie, tell them to come back. Melinda climb on my back, it's the fastest way to get there."

The moment Melinda jumped on Carlisle back they were running. Melinda had her eyes closed not wanting to get sick.

The moment Carlisle came to a halt Melinda was off his back.

In front of her stood four giant wolves, they were all in a circle. Paul stood by Melinda's side.

"Junior!" The moment the four wolves opened a space to reveal the body Melinda set of running. "Please don't be dead! Please don't be dead!"

Kneeling beside her little cousin Melinda raised her hands and started healing him.

Behind her all the Cullens, except Alice and Jasper, had arrived. They were all anxious to not only know who was the boy but if he was going to be all right.

"Mely?" They heard the kid say _'My God what happened? Who would want to harm a 8-9 year old?' _Esme thought

"Oh Junior thank God!" Melinda was holding on to Junior as if her life depended on it. Turning around she introduced him to the Cullens. "Junior these are the Cullens, they are vampires but you have nothing to fear." Hearing a grunt from one of the shape-shifters Melinda sent him a dark look. "These are Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Bella and Renesmee, and that's Jacob Black he's a shape-shifter."

"Hi. Is Renesmee your new charge Mely?"

"Yeah. Guys this is my little cousin Henry Junior." Melinda finished introducing them.

"Hi Henry, it's nice to meet you." Esme said with a sweet caring voice.

"Everybody calls me Junior, cause my dad is Henry too. You can also call me HJ, Grandma and Grams do." Junior was passed to Esme, while Melinda talked to the shape-shifters.

"Thank you! Thank you for keeping an eye on him, thank you for calling me. You have no idea what it would've done to my family if he had died. So thank you very much, I owe you guys." _'You're welcome, it was our pleasure.' _Melinda heard in the biggest wolf mind. Giving a small smile she walked back to the Cullens.

"Hold hands I'll orb us all back to the house." Taking a hold of her cousin again Melinda waited for the Cullens and Jacob to hold hands, so that she could orb them all home.

"So Junior are you hungry?" Esme asked, receiving a nod from Junior she took him from his cousin and lead him to the kitchen.

"I better call my aunts they must be freaking out." Taking the phone from Carlisle offering hand Melinda dialed first Paige's number, when she didn't answer she tried Phoebe's, finally trying Piper's. Trying three times each number Melinda finally gave up. "Okay they are not answering, which means they are either Up There or Down There."

Walking into the kitchen Melinda saw her cousin eating some spaghetti, together with Jacob and Seth. "Junior could you tell me what happened to you? Who attacked you?"

"I don't know, we came home from Magic School and they were waiting for us. The moment we all stepped throw the door they attacked, Wy was hit first. Pepper tried to get me and Priya out of the room but I was hit. Then I woke here." Junior said.

"If I showed you a picture of a demon would you be able to tell me if that's the demon who attacked you?" Melinda asked.

"Yeah."

"I'll go draw them." Esme offered. Melinda sent a smile her way. Taking a seat next to Junior she talked softly to him.

A few minutes later the phone rang. Carlisle answered. "Melinda it's for you."

"Aunt Paige thank God… I called about Junior… Aunt Paige calm down, he's safe. He's here with me. He accidentally orbed in the woods close to where I am staying…Okay. See you soon."

A few seconds later they all heard orbs. In the middle of the kitchen materialized three women.

"Mommy!" Junior ran into his mother's waiting arms.

"Oh Honey, I was so worried." Paige said holding on to her baby boy.

"Everyone, these are my Aunts Piper, Phoebe and Paige. Guys these are the Cullens; Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, Edward and Renesmee and Jacob Black and Seth Clearwater."

"Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you all."

"We are home!" Piper was interrupted by Alice screaming from the living room.

"We are in the kitchen Alice." Carlisle said.

"Hi, I'm Alice and that's my husband Jasper." She said giving a hug at each new comer.

"Melinda I brought you the drawing." Esme entered in the kitchen handing a paper to Melinda. "Hi, I'm Esme, Carlisle wife, you must be Melinda's Aunts." Shaking there hands.

"Hi Esme, I don't mean to be rude but what's in the drawing?" Piper asked the vampire.

"It's the two demons that attacked us."

"Can I see it Melinda?"

"Wow, you asking me for something, that's a first Aunt Piper!" Everyone other than Piper were laughing from Melinda's comment.

"Oh zip it! Now give that drawing!"

"Now that's the Aunt Piper I know and I love!" Melinda gave the drawing to Piper. All three Charmed Ones took a chance at looking at the picture. Immediately after looking at the picture Paige gave the drawing back to Piper and orbed out.

"Where did she go?" Even though Renesmee was capable of talking very well, she still preferred to use her gift, so this was one of the rare moments she had spoken out loud.

"She went to get the Book of Shadows, you see these demons you drew were two of the demons my son, Wyatt, pointed out in the Book."

"Who many?" Melinda asked.

"Three. And they are all Upper Level demons." Phoebe answered.

"So the demons ambushed the kids, then realizing I wasn't there shimmered here. They didn't want the kids, they wanted me." Melinda whispered. "Worst they found me which means they can find me again. And if they attack and I'm not here the Cullens are seating ducks. We can't let that happen."

"Don't worry Melinda we won't." Phoebe promised.

"Wait you said that there were three demons, but then why only two shimmered here?" Edward asked.

"The third demon was to busy being eletrcuted by Chris and Vic." Piper and phoebe smiled.

"Seriously?" Receiving a nod from both Charmed Ones Melinda kept on babbling. "Eletrcuted him! God how I wished I had that power. Wait. For how long did they eletrecuted the demon?"

"Accourding to Prue, my daughter," Phiebe explained to the Cullens, knowing the same name in different persons could confuse them. "For almost a hole minute."

"Wow! How in the h...world is that demon still alive?" They all heard the almos slip Melinda had.

"I don't know I've been asking myself the same question." Piper said.

"When you say eletrecuted, what exactly do you mean?" Jasper asked.

"Chris and Victor, since they are both half Elders they have a power called Electrokinesis. It's the ability to create and protect lighting, it usually comes out of the hand. You see that power is very strong, you hit a demon with it, and that's it. Demon is dead burst on fire. But these Upper Level demon he didn't die, which resulted on Chris and Vic using the power on the demon for almost a hole minute. Which most likely would have killed even an Elder."

"So how is the demon still alive?" Rosalie asked.

"Uh, uh! I can answer that!" Melinda smiled. "When the demon first shimmered in to attack me I tried to freeze him. It didn't work. And then later I tried to orb the athame from his hands and it didn't work either. So I believe that the demons must have cast a spell on tHemselves, or someone did it for them to be immune to witches powers!"

"That does make sense, and is not the first time we've seen it happening." Phoebe said, agreeing with Melinda's theory.

"Okay I'm back, I left Junior at Magic School. Got the Book of Shadows and a few more ingredients for the potions."

"I thought Jasper and I had brought back everything that was needed." Alice smiled.

"You did, it's just that you brought back enough for two potions, but now we have to make three." Melinda explained. "We need to prep these potions fast, before they come, we have to be ready. And we also need a plan."

"A plan for what exactly Melinda?" Rosalie asked, there was curiosity in her voice and face, as well as all the other faces in the room.

"Three Upper Level demons working together that can only mean one thing"

"Somebody is ordering them. Somebody is in charge." Phoebe interrupted Melinda while finishing her sentence. "Okay, Piper, Melinda you two cook the potions, while Paige and I will come up with a plan."

"Oh no, no need I already have a plan. I just thought it would be better for us to have a plan to how are we going to attack them, since our power don't work on them. Do you wanna hear my plan?" Receiving a nod from the three witches Melinda told them her plan. "My plan is quite simple, we kill two of the demons, the third one we torture, in the purpose of finding out where his _Master_" Melinda said the word with such venom. "Is, we then hunt the master but leave him alive. We use him as a messenger. _'Come after the Halliwells or the Olympic Coven and you're dead.'_"

"Okay I liked it, but do we have to torture the demon?" Paige asked.

"Fine we'll just beat the shit…Sorry Esme" The Twice-Blessed Child smiled apologetic towards the motherly vampire. "Out of him. Or something like that. We just need him to tell us who and where the demon behind all of this is."

The four witches entered in synchronism. Piper, Phoebe and Melinda were cooking the potions for the Upper Level demons, while Paige was cooking a stronger potion just in case for the demon that was behind the attack. Esme, Alice and Rosalie were helping, handing the witches ingredients or chopping them. The three vampire were helping them come up with a plan on to how to kill the first two demons and get the third one to talk.

Edward and Carlisle were at the office doing research about Renesmee's growth. While Jasper and Emmett went out again to buy the supplies he and Rosalie were not able to purchase.

Bella, Jacob and Renesmee decided to go hunting, the only problem was that the Charmed Ones didn't want them to go alone, with the demons still alive. After a big discussion they all agreed that somebody, a witch, should go with them. A few more minutes discussing the Halliwells came to an understanding and called Wyatt, Chris and Victor, the future power of three, to accompany the shape-shifter, newborn and vampire/human child.

"Wait, you are not all as powerful as Melinda?"

"Rosalie don't be rude!" Esme reprehended the blond vampire.

"It's alright Esme. And no Rosalie, we are not as powerful as Melinda, individually. If we join hands and work as one, we can almost beat this one." Phoebe playfully nudged Melinda. "But then we can't forget that she is not a full Halliwell witch wet."

"What do you mean a full Halliwell witch? Is there a ritual needed to become a full witch?" Alice asked.

"No ritual is needed, but in our books you only become a Halliwell witch once you've done three things. They don't need to have a particular order but they have to be done. First thing is"

"You become demonic, turn on your family and have your family save you." Melinda interrupted Piper. "The second thing is"

"You turn demonic, turn on your family and have your family save you again." Phoebe finished Melinda's sentence. "And the third thing, which Melinda still hasn't done is… Paige do you want to have the honor?"

"Thank you Phoebe, that's very nice of you." Paige said with a smile. "The last thing is you have to date a demon, not for a long time."

Seeing three confused faces Melinda explained the last condition. "It's not that we go around trying to date demons, it's that they pretend to be the nice guys to talk to us, after they have talked a little they ask us out and during the date they would try to kill us. If that didn't not happen it would be because they would try to gain our trust to not just kill one Halliwell but every Halliwell."

"Oh! That sucks. You guys can't trust any guy, because any of them could be demons trying to kill you. How do you date?" Alice complained

"It's complicated. Melinda over there is the only one that has not dated a demon, that's because her empathy always told her he was a demon." Paige threw some thyme at Melinda just for fun. "Lucky her, don't you think?"

"Yeah lucky her! Imagine going on a date and have the guy try to kill you at the age of sixteen of seventeen, you wouldn't even be able to enjoy the felling of having a first date and being asked out, because of fear." Rosalie passed behind Melinda and gave her a small hug. It was the first time she had touched Melinda in the purpose of demonstrating some kind of emotions to the witch/whitelighter. Melinda in return smiled at the blond vampire.

"Okay I'm done here." Phoebe smiled down at her work. "All I need is the spell. And the flesh."

"That makes us two."

"Three." Piper added.

"Okay Melinda, take over here, and we'll say the spell together, then add the flesh." Paige and Melinda switched places.

The three sister held hands and chanted the spell which would make the potion even more powerful.

Spirits of Air

Forest and Sea

Set us of this

Demon free;

Beast of hoof

And Beast of shell

Drive this evil

Back to hell!

"Rosalie if I were you I would back up a little." Paige said, while taking the plate with the demon flesh and taking a few steps back. Rosalie soon followed.

When everyone was far away from the potions the three sisters threw the flesh into their respective cauldron.

BOOM!

After the smoke faded the Halliwell witches started to bottle up the potions. Each had four vials.

With the four vitals in hand the four witches held hands and chanted.

Power of the witches rise

Course unseen across the skies

Take us to them, the demons concealed

So that our family we can shield

Suddenly the four Halliwells were surrounded by small bulbs of light, and then they were gone.

Esme started to clean the kitchen, while Rosalie and Alice went to the living room to check out new catalogues.

About 20 minutes later Edward got a distressed call from Bella, so he and Carlisle went to meet her.

By the time the three vampires, the shape-shifter, the vampire/human child, the witch/whitelighter and the two witch/elder had come back, Jasper and Emmett were already home. And they were already fixing the wall.

"Hey why didn't Mel use magic to fix that?" Wyatt asked about half an hour after they had arrived.

"Because even though I don't like Them, I don't want Them to be mad at me for using It for personal gain." Melinda and her aunts orbed in.

"Okay boys, it's time for us to go. After the threat Melinda made I doubt any demon will be coming for us, or after you guys, or at least a few months." Piper said with a smile. "Say good-bye and thank you to all."

"Mom we are not children anymore we know what to do." Victor whined.

With that it started the good-bye session, there were hugs all around. It was possible to hear murmurs of "Good-bye" and "Thank you".

"Take good care of her, will you?" Piper asked Esme.

"We will, she like family to us already, and we protect our family." They hugged each other. With that all Halliwells, except Melinda, orbed home.

**-TQK-**

**A few days later**

Renesmee was playing piano with her father, while her mother, Jacob, Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie watched. Esme and Carlisle were playing chess, just listening to their granddaughter. Jasper and Melinda were seating at the floor, practicing with his power. And Alice was jumping around, putting some new flowers in some new vases she had got. When all of a sudden she dropped one.

Jasper was by his mate side in less of a second. "What is it Alice? What did you see?"

Everyone had stooped what they were doing, all their attention focused in the pixie vampire. "The Volturi they are coming for us."

* * *

**See you soon**

**XOXO, LuRCosta**


	11. The Who, The Why, The When, The How

**SORRY it took me so long to update! Thank you for those who reviewed (xxEm'n'JJ4vaxx, Tori, Jezzy, Savannah, Sophie, bigbangfan91)**

**I've decided to go with Liam after all the only person who voted did vote for him. So THANK YOU who voted, you know who you are.**

**Here's the next chapter! I Hope you like it don't forget to REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Previously on The Queen's Knights**

"_The Volturi they are coming for us."_

**Now**

**-TQK-**

**Forks**

"Why?" Alice whispered to herself. "How?"

"When?" Edward whispered.

"Why?" Esme echoed.

"When?" Jasper repeated.

"Not long." Alice and Edward said together.

"There's snow on the forest, snow on the town. Little more than a month." Melinda said.

"Why?" Carlisle asked this time.

"They must have a reason. Maybe to see…"

"This isn't about Bella." Alice interrupted Esme. "They're all coming – Aro, Caius, Marcus, every member of the guard, even the wives."

"The wives never leave the tower," Jasper contradicted her in a flat voice. "Never. Not during the southern rebellion. Not when the Romanians tried to overthrow them. Not even when they were hunting immortal children. Never."

"That doesn't answer the crucial question! Why?" Carlisle asked nervous.

"Go back, Alice.," Jasper pleaded. "Look for the trigger. Search."

"I can't, it's like I don't know what I'm looking for." Alice whispered. "It came out of nowhere. I wasn't even looking at them."

"Phoebe." Melinda whispered, everyone in the room turned to look at her. "Uncle Coop bring aunt Phoebe NOW!"

A few seconds later two small hearts appeared in the middle of the living room the glowed pink and a second later the glow turned into a form, two people holding hands, a few seconds later they turned in to real persons.

"Uncle Coop, Aunt Phoebe. Quick we don't have a lot of time." Melinda took Phoebe's hands an lead her towards Alice. "Look long story short The Volturi is coming to kill us and Alice can't see why, or what decision triggered her vision. So I need you to use your power, I would but I don't know how to use my premonition as well as you. You got to find out what happened. Can you do that?"

"Yeah. Alice hold out your hands, since our powers are alike I'll be able to see what you saw, but you're going to have to guide me. Can you do that?" Phoebe asked repeating the question her niece had asked her.

As soon as both hands touched the witch and the vampire gasped. After a couple of minutes Phoebe started talking. "I can't see, something is blocking me, every time I try to see I'm sent back to the future. It's like I'm not allowed to see the past."

"It's Alice." All the Cullens looked at her in surprise, to even think of accusing Alice. "It's not what you think, it's just that Alice power only sees the future and since she is guiding Aunt Phoebe, her limitations are not allowing for her to see the past."

"Okay so what now? We still don't know why they are coming." Edward said.

"I have an idea, Bella where is the necklace the Volturi gave you?" Melinda asked.

"Yeah it's in the cabin, I'll go get it." With that Edward and Bella were gone. Renesmee, now looking like a three year old, was in her grandmother's arms.

"Melinda I don't understand? Why do you want a necklace?" Coop asked.

"Because that necklace was given by the Volturi to the Cullens so there's a connection there."

"A magical connection. But even if Phoebe does get a premonition it can be of anything, the first time they met or any encounter they ever had. What makes you so certain it will be of the reason?" Coop asked.

"Because I have a hunch of the reason to why they are coming. I just need to be reaffirmed. Trust me if I'm right this will work." A few seconds after Melinda finished Edward and Bella returned. They rushed to the witch/whitelighter side handing her the necklace.

"Okay Renesmee, this necklace is very beautiful isn't it?" _'Yes it's.'_ Melinda heard Renesmee reply via her power. "Can you hold it for me?" Melinda gave the necklace to the little girl. "Okay princess now I want you do to something else for me, I want you to think about your happy memories, playing with Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett, your mom reading to you, your daddy playing piano for you, things like that can you do that?" They all watched as Renesmee nodded to Melinda then closed her eyes to concentrate.

"Good job Renesmee." Melinda said taking the necklace back from the little girl when she opened her eyes. "I guess now it's my turn." Melinda closed her eyes and focused in all the good memories she had of her mother, of Liam, of her family and her friends. After a few minutes she opened her eyes and gave the necklace to her Aunt. "Okay try it now."

The moment the necklace touched Phoebe's fingers she was pulled into a vision with a gasp.

"What did you see Phoebe?" Coop was the first one by her side once the premonition was over.

"Renesmee, they think she's an immortal child."

"Irina. What did Irina see in the woods?" Edward asked.

"We were just walking." Bella answered hugging Renesmee tightly to her body.

"Ness was catching snowflakes." Jacob added.

"But that's not why they are coming. They are clamming that's because of that, but the truth is they want power, they want Alice, Edward, Bella and Jasper on their side. And they are willing to kill and lose a few people in the middle of the process as long as they get you four." It went unnoticed by the vampires and shape-shifter the look Phoebe gave her niece once she was done. "We'll fight with you, Piper, Paige and I. We will not let you fight alone. But I have to leave now. See you all soon." With one last hug to her niece, her and Coop were gone.

Nobody said anything, they were all thinking of ways to run, or to make it out of it alive. For what it seemed like hours none spoke. Renesmee had fallen asleep in her mother's arms

"What's an immortal child?" Jacob broke the silence.

Carlisle led them all to the library. On the way there they all heard a whisper "Oh my God!" followed by a sound of orbs, by the time they all turned around Melinda was long gone.

"Where did she go?" Esme whispered.

"She just left us!" Rosalie screamed.

"Hey! I don't know where she went, but I know she wouldn't just abandon us. That is not Melinda." Jasper calmed everyone. They all continued walking to the library.

"The immortal children were very beautiful, so enchanting. To be near them was to love them. But their development was frozen at the age they were turned. They couldn't be taught or restrained." Carlisle explained to Bella and to Jacob. "A single tantrum could destroy an entire village. The humans heard about the devastations, stories spread. The Volturi were forced to intervene. Since the children couldn't protect our secret they had to be destroyed." He took a pause to take a breath, even though he wasn't needed of one. "Their creators, who became very attached, fought to protect them. Long established covens were torn apart. Countless humans slaughtered. Traditions, friends even families lost."

"So the Denali's mother made an immortal child?" Bella asked.

"Yes, and she paid the price." Carlisle answered.

"Well Renesmee is nothing like those children, she was born not bitten, she grows every single day." Bella said terrified for her daughter's life.

"But what Renesmee has nothing to do with to why the Volturi are coming, but at the same time has everything to do." They all turned around once they heard the sound of orbing. "I'm really shocked you thought I was just going to abandon you guys." Melinda smiled.

"Melinda where did you go?" Esme was the first to speak.

"To Magic School, sorry it took me so long, the librarian didn't allow me to leave, so I finally decided to just freeze her." Melinda set down two large, old looking books at the table.

"What did you mean about Renesmee is not but at the same time it is the reason to why the Volturi are coming?" Edward asked taking a seat next to his wife.

"First of all let me explain the why she's not." Melinda took a seat. Carlisle was seating at the head of the table, while Esme seat to his right with Melinda, Rosalie then Emmett following. Jasper was seating at the other head, with Alice by his other side, followed by Jacob, Bella, who was still holding Renesmee, and Edward. "First of all in Magic School we learned about magical history, including the Volturi history, so I know that you Carlisle spent a few years with when you were still young.

"You see when Jasper said that the wives never leave the castle something just clicked in the back of my head, and then when Aunt Phoebe said that they were after power and I knew I was missing something. So I kept on thinking and that's when I realized. This book here contains detail stories of the Volturi's kills. I'm not talking about humans, I'm talking about the time they went after covens, who allegedly had committed crimes."

"Okay so?" Jacob asked impatiently.

"So, the ten times this has happened Aro forgives someone, someone he claims that their thought were imputable, this person always has an ability and is given a place at the Guard. He wants you four so badly that he doesn't care about Renesmee, he only cares about killing Rosalie, Carlisle, Emmett and Esme so that he can have you four, all for him. But the answer to our problems are right in this book.

"When Aro wants to kill an entire coven he just go there and kill them, he not also needs to wait for them to supposedly commit a crime but he also needs to prove that they have committed the crime. That the Volturi are doing the right thing, that they are saints. And to do that Aro brings witnesses."

"Witnesses?" Emmett asked uncertain.

"Yes witnesses, to spread the word that justice has been served. You see, think about this as a Court. We are the defense they are the accusation and the witnesses are the jury. We prove to the jury that Renesmee is not an immortal child and we win."

"And who do we explain that to them?" Jacob asked.

"They are coming here to kill us not talk." Rosalie said.

"I know. Carlisle you have friends all over the world."

"I'm not going to ask them to fight." Carlisle interrupted Melinda.

"Not fight, witness. Look the moment the Volturi sees Renesmee that's it, they will assume that she is an immortal child and we will all be dead. But if enough people knew the truth and would stand behind us, the Volturi would hesitate and that would give us the window of opportunity to explain Renesmee's story. To prove to them that she's not immortal." Melinda ended with a smile.

"We can ask them that." Esme said taking Carlisle hands in his then kissing Melinda on the cheek. "Nice plan." Everyone in the room was smiling. Hoping that the plan would work, that they would not lose anyone they loved.

"So you have explained the why Renesmee is not the reason, now you have to explain how she is the reason." Alice said.

Melinda closed the first book she was using and opened the second one. Finding the page she wanted she showed the image to everyone. "Does anyone know who this man is?" receiving no answers she continued. "This is King Arthur, from the Sword and the Stone. Before you say anything it's not a legend and I know that because he's one of my past lives.

"You see a few months before mom was killed, her and Aunt Piper were unclogging a sink when out of nowhere this women appeared out of the water, she only said one word. 'Help.' After scrying they found her in a pond in the middle of one of the park in San Francisco. Out of that pond came the lady holding a sword." Melinda turned a few pages in the book to show them the sword. "She was about to give it to them when she was killed and the sword flew from her hands and landed in a stone."

"You gotta be kidding me! Melinda that's just a legend." Emmett interrupted her.

"So are vampires, shape-shifters and witches Emmett." Melinda smirked towards him. "Look the thing is, the sword is rightfully mine, I'm the only one who can pull her out of the stone. The throne is mine, I rule over magic. There are two things stopping me from claiming my throne. And one of the reasons is that the Volturi rule over your species."

"You want to fight with them, don't you?" Carlisle asked.

"No not yet, I don't have enough power to fight them yet, once I do I won't pull you in the middle. You see the other reason to why I haven't claimed my throne is because I haven't completely found my Knights of the Round Table. I have only found three, Cole a demon, Tyler a witch and Renesmee."

"What?" Bella screamed, almost waking her daughter.

"Bella you can't fight this, she was one in one of her past lives, it is her Destiny to be one now. Be angry at it, cry over it, but don't fight it, it could get you and her killed. Trust me when I say from experience Destiny is one thing you cannot escape. And I would never have her fight with this age." Taking a deep breath Melinda calmed herself. "The why Renesmee is the reason is because I know Irina saw Wyatt, Chris and Victor. And Aro must have gone to the conclusion that the three were protecting Renesmee. There are two reasons for the future Charmed Ones, the future Power of Three, to be protecting a little girl. Either that little girl is really powerful or she a knight.

"And either that puts her on top of Aro's death list and you four on top of his most wanted list. Because the bigger his army is harder will be for me to kill him."

"How do you know for sure that they know your cousins?" Alice asked, interrupting Melinda.

"Because they killed my boyfriend, my soul mate, the love of my life. You see lately I've been having these strange dreams of Liam's death, but they are in third person. When I throw the vampires away from his body it's like the dream freezes and I can see all of the four faces. And when you, Alice, said that the Volturi were coming after us images flashed throw your minds but mostly of four vampires, who I'm guessing are the ones who Aro sends to do the killing. One has a sandy-blond hair, the other one is very tall and has very dark hair, and then there're twins, one is a boy the other is a girl."

"Demetri, Felix, Alec and Jane." Jasper whispered.

"Yeah, those four exactly. They killed Liam, and I don't believe in coincidence. So I know that Aro sent them because of me, to weaken me. To make sure I would not go after him. And now he wants more then anything to kill Renesmee, who I believe he thinks is a knight, and to gain you four. We can't let that happen. I wont let thet hapen!"Silence fell in the room the moment she was done.

"So it's all about power." Jacob broke the silence, again. "I say we keep with Melinda's plan. And the pack will join."

"So will us Halliwells." Melinda added.

They all left the library. Melinda took the two books back to Magic School, while the rest made plans. Carlisle and Esme would go to Asia and then Europe looking for covens, while Rosalie and Emmett would go over the United States looking nomads and other covens willing to help. Bella, Edward, Jacob and Renesmee would go to Alaska to talk to the Denalis then they would come back, hopefully with them, and stay at the house waiting for other guests to arrive. Jasper and Alice would go to South America and Africa. No more than three weeks away, by the end of the third week everyone had to be back. Melinda was supposed to go talk to her family then come back to the house help control the vampires.

The night had passed, sun was shining, Carlisle had passed the whole night booking flights, Esme was preparing every bag. Rosalie and Emmett tried to help but at the same time spend as much time as possible with each other. Alice and Jasper had excused themselves to their room and still haven't come down yet. Bella and Edward just sat at the couch holding their daughter.

**-TQK-**

"Melinda wake up." Melinda was awaken by Esme lightly shaking her shoulder. "Alice has been gone for a long while now we need to find her."

"Okay." Melinda said stretching, she had fallen asleep in one of the couches, and it seemed to appear that so had Jacob. "Wasn't he in wolf form, informing Sam, Seth and Leah what was happening, before I had fallen asleep?"

"He decided to change back into his human body, more comfortable." Carlisle appeared out of nowhere with a worried look on his face. "Come on jump on my back, I'll carry you there."

The moment she was on his back they were all off, except Jacob who had stayed behind to take care of Renesmee.

There first stop was the cottage. After that they picked up the trial that went east, towards the reservation. Once they hit the limit they all stopped.

Melinda jumped out of Carlisle back, before she could see, she heard footsteps, she knew they weren't vampires, their footsteps were too loud. From behind the trees came two giant wolves and a guy standing in the middle of them. He looked a lot like Jacob just a bit bigger.

"Sam, what can I do for you?" Carlisle asked.

"Earlier this morning Alice and Jasper came here, asked permission to cross the border. I accompany them myself into the ocean where they jumped and never came back up. She left me strict orders to not tell Jacob this and also to give you guys this once she arrived." Sam handed Carlisle a piece of paper.

"Carlisle?" Rosalie asked preoccupied

"They left us." Carlisle answered with a sad look in his face.

"Can I see?" Carlisle handed Bella the paper. Once she was finished reading Melinda offered her hand. The note was in her hands in no time.

_Don't look for us. There isn't much time to waste. Remember this: Tanya, Siobhan, Amun, Alistair, all the nomads you can find. We'll seek out Peter and Charlotte on our way. We're so sorry that we have to leave you this way, with no goodbyes or explanations. It's the only way for us._

_We love you._

"Okay guys, what are we waiting for? I don't know why they left, but I bet they had a good reason. Now let's go! Alice gave her instructions, let's go, let's go, let's go!" Melinda screamed at everyone, in no time she back at Carlisle back running back to the house.

* * *

**THANK YOU for READING, don't forget to REVIEW. Just click on the box below and type what you thought about this chapter!**

**See you soon**

**XOXO, LuRCosta**


	12. Dreams

**HIII, Hope you like this chapter. It's one of the longest I ever wrote. Just five chapters left!**

**Hope you like it. READ and REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Previously on The Queen's Knights**

"_The Volturi they are coming for us."_

"_Renesmee, they think she's an immortal child."_

"_They just want power."_

"_I__f enough people knew the truth and would stand behind us, the Volturi would hesitate and that would give us the window of opportunity to explain Renesmee's story."_

"_They left us."_

**Now**

**-TQK-**

"Aunt Piper, Phoebe, Paige! Where are you?" Melinda screamed as soon as she orbed in the manor.

"In the kitchen!" Came the reply. Walking into the room Melinda could see her three Aunts and Uncles seating in the table.

"So I guess Phoebe told you guys." Melinda said sitting down. "So what are we going to do, we are going to join them right?"

"Yeah, of course. But we need a plan Melinda we can't just walk there and hope for victory." Paige said.

"When Aro wants power, he brings witnesses to prove the coven committed a crime. If we can prove to Aro witnesses that Renesmee is not an immortal child they won't have any reason to attack. What the Cullens are doing is gathering witnesses all over the world so that the Volturi will hesitate and we can get the chance to explain." Melinda finished with a smile.

"Your plan I'm guessing." Leo said. "It's a good plan, but we have to have another one incase they still attack?"

"You're right. And I'm over that. I need to find my forth knight. So will they are doing that I'll be trying to find him. And if I do find him, I'm going to need your help with the ritual. And I have a plan if that happens. But I can't tell you. Because of Edward. If he read your mind it's over Aro will be able to reads his and they will most definitely attack. You gotta trust me on this one. You can't even think about the forth knight around Edward."

"We trust you Melinda, if anyone can kill the Volturi is you." Paige interrupted her. "So in the witness plan, what exactly will be our part?"

"Just stand there, I believe that it will be enough to make the Volturi hesitate. There's one more thing, if it does come to a battle I don't want the Cullens or any of their friends fighting. So I was thinking. And please let me finish before you yell at me. We all go, I mean all Halliwells, even the kids. Cause if the battle does happen the chant the Power of Three spell, and create a shield around them and the Cullens. That way Renesmee won't grow up knowing a family member died because of her." Melinda finished, "The only ones that would fight would be us four, maybe Wyatt, Chris and Victor. If you allow it, Aunt Piper."

"I won't let them fight." Piper said through her teeth.

"Okay." Melinda said raising her hands in a defense position.

"Piper they are ready for this, they have been training since they were 10. And I know that they are still young. But I know, and you know it too, that they can fight and that they are ready." Leo said comforting his wife. "They can do this Piper."

"I just, I can't see them hurt Leo." Piper whispered to her husband.

"Nobody is saying they are going to get hurt. They are amazing fighters Piper, none of us will allow them to get hurt. And they will protect each other, as they were taught to." Phoebe pointed out. Finally Piper nodded.

"Okay, now that that is settled. I don't want you guys to go to the Cullens house just yet. After I find my forth knight you guys can come. If I don't find my forth knight in time I call a few days before. According to Alice vision we have a little more than a month. I also don't want you guys to tell the kids what's going on. Just tell them the Cullens need our help, and that we are going to stand beside them or whatever you come up with. Don't worry about telling them what they are going to do in case the battle takes over, I'll tell them in the battle field right before the battle start that way if Edward still reads their mind it will be too late for Aro to find out." They all knew Melinda's plan would work, but even so they were scared for their children. Receiving a nod from the six adult Melinda stood up. "I should go now."

"No Mel, stay. The kids miss you. Just for today." Coop interrupted her with a smile.

"Okay but I can stay only today." Melinda smiled while Piper stood up to do breakfast. Paige orbed out to get her kids. Phoebe and Coop left as well to pick their three princesses. Henry, Leo and Melinda all sat at the table talking about the magical as well as the normal world.

**-TQK-**

Melinda orbed in to find Renesmee being held by a beautiful brunette with golden eyes. Beside her was a strawberry blond curly hair woman, with golden eyes as well. They moment they heard Melinda they went in to attack mode, growling in crouching. Ready to attack the intruder.

"Jacob, gonna introduce us or not?" Melinda asked Jacob, who was sitting in the couch.

"Oh, right. Tanya, Carmen this is Melinda, Nessie's guardian angel. Melinda this is Tanya and Carmen, they are from the Denali coven." Jacob introduced the three.

"Oh, hi. Nice meeting you." Melinda offered her hand, but instead got two kisses, one at each check, from Carmen.

"So where are Bella and Edward?" Melinda asked taking Renesmee from Carmen. It was Renesmee who answered her, putting her hands on her cheek she showed Melinda her mother and her father outside talking to two other vampires, a woman and a man. The woman looked a lot like Tanya, the only difference was that her hair was straight and her face was thinner.

"Hey Melinda, glad you're back." Bella greeted the witch. "Kate, Eleazar this is Melinda. Melinda this is Kate and Eleazar. Eleazar is Carmen's mate."

"Oh, hi. Nice to meet you." Melinda offered her hand again, this time he shuck it. "Wait, Eleazar. Weren't you part of the Volturi?"

"Yeah, but then I found this amazing woman and left them." Eleazar smiled going to his mate side. "Very powerful you are, I can feel your power but I can't tell what exactly it is."

"Oh that's because of the shield around me." Melinda smiled, making the shield around her visible for the vampires.

"So you're a shield?" Eleazar asked.

"No, I'm a witch. Half whitelighter half witch actually. Daughter of a Charmed One. " Melinda smirked.

"Daughter of a Charmed One, you must be so powerful." Eleazar said astonished by the amount of power the human in front of him possessed.

"She tries not to brag about it, but she can't always help it." Melinda turned to see her cousin standing behind her.

"Wyatt, what are you doing here?" Melinda asked.

"After you left mom realized that since Esme would be gone for a while there would be none to cook for you, and when it comes to cooking food you would most likely burn the house."

"Haha, very funny Wy." Melinda interrupted her.

"So she decided to cook for you. She went over bored, as always." Wyatt joked. "Most of the food I already orbed to the fridge, this is your breakfast." He handed a pot. "It's pancakes and waffles. Just the way you like it."

"Tell her thanks." Melinda smiled.

"No problem. Bye" With a wave he was gone.

"Jake, you hungry? I'm pretty sure Aunt Piper cooked for a whole platoon." Melinda smirked. "Her food is even better than Esme's."

"I doubt that." The witch and the shape-shifter went to the kitchen to have breakfast.

**-TQK-**

After the Denali had arrived it took another couple of days for the vampires to start showing up. The next to arrive was Peter and Charlotte, a couple who had helped Jasper run away from Maria, the vampire who had turned the three and drank human blood.

Amun, Kebi, Benjamin and Tia were second to arrive, they formed the Egyptian coven. Kebi and Tia were very quiet, their mates spokes for them. Benjamin was a very unique vampire, he had the power to control the four elements. Amun had created him for his own gain. The leader of the coven had only come because Benjamin had wanted to meet Renesmee, he didn't want to leave his most powerful weapon alone.

In the couple of days, Melinda had either searched for her forth Knight or helped Bella train her power. They were trying to get Bella to project her shield. Edward was bait, and Kate kept shocking him, to try and motivate Bella in protecting him from the attacks.

According to Rosalie's phone call Mary and Randall were to arrive the next day. So Melinda had decided to call it a day and go to sleep.

Melinda was looking at Edward, Bella and Kate train. Edward as in the ground panting from another shock he had received. _'Tomorrow. I'll go help them.' _She thought turning around and getting into bed. The moment her head touched the pillow she was fast asleep.

_(Dream MPOV)_

"_Okay, where am I now?" I hissed. Looking around I couldn't see a thing. Suddenly a light appeared. The light got stronger and stronger until I had to close my eyes. _

_When I opened my eyes again I was walking through Magic School halls taking to Wyatt when I bumped into someone._

_"Sorry" I heard the faint apology, by the voice I could tell it was a boy. I didn't even get a chance to look him properly, all I got to see was his back running away._

_'That was weird.' I thought._

_"So what are we going to do later today?" Wyatt asked._

_"Well since none of us got any premonition to save an innocent I was thinking we go to the Underworld and fight some demons." We were walking to our next class, we both had the same one, advance weapon fighting. "We just have to make sure your mom doesn't find out, or we are dead!" we both laughed at what I said._

_"Okay, I'll tell Chris and Vic next period." We both walked inside the classroom, Wyatt went straight to the Sais. It was one of the best weapons for him, demons don't usually fight with those weapons which gave us an advantage in a fight. I went to the opposite side of the room and took out my favorite sword. Even though it wasn't Excalibur it felt great in my hands._

_After the advance weapon fighting was over, I walked to my fifth class, advance orbing._

_Outside the classroom door stood the boy that had bumped on me. He had his back towards me._

_I froze. I stood there for a few minutes until he entered in the classroom. It took me about another five minutes for me to unfreeze, after that I had no choice but to enter as well._

_"Miss Halliwell it's nice for you to join us." Prof. Wester seemed pretty mad at me for arriving late._

_Murmuring an apology I went and took a seat, the only one left was beside the brunette guy who I had bumped at the hallway. I have finally gotten the chance to look at his face, it was beautiful, he had stunning blue eyes, his body wasn't all pumped up, but it was perfect. He was perfect. I had never seen him before._

_I still didn't understand why I had frozen in the hallway, it was like a shock wave had gone through me._

_I was staring at him, I couldn't help but blush when he looked at me, from the corner of his eyes, and gave me a small smile. It was obvious he had noticed me staring._

_'Great, now he must think I'm some weirdo.' I though. 'Wait a second, I'm Melinda Warren Halliwell, I don't care what people think about me, especially guys I don't even know.'_

_Looking away I tried focusing in class but it was too hard._

_"So do you want to pair up?" The question got me off guard, I was had not even realized that the Prof. Wester had finished talking. When I looked up I saw him standing in front of me his hand out in an offering manner._

_"Yeah, sure." Taking his hand, we walked side by side to the end of the classroom. "So, don't take this the wrong way, but what exactly do we have to do?"_

_"You were so daydreaming!" He said with a laugh._

_"Stop laughing at me!" I hit him in the chest, which was weird because it was not something I would usually do to hot guys whom I just met and don't even know their names. But it at least served its purpose, he stopped laughing._

_"Sorry it's just… nothing. So Prof. Wester wants up to practice remote orbing without saying a word. We are supposed to orb our partners to somewhere in Magic School, it has to be at least three classrooms far."_

_"Okay. So…"_

_"Liam." He added for me. The moment he said that everything changed. Everything around me turned black. I was falling._

"_HELP! Someone HELP!" I kept screaming._

_When I opened my eyes I found myself in Liam's apartment. Looking around I saw four hooded figures knelling on the floor, they didn't feel good. I tried to throw them across the room but my telekinesis power didn't seem to work on them. I tried moving forward but I couldn't, I was trapped in some kind of shield. My screams were futile, they didn't hear me._

_In the corners of my eyes I saw someone orb in, and that's when I felt it, Liam's pain._

_That is when I realized they were vampires and they were killing him._

_The dream me used my telekinesis to throw them away. I could see their faces, one of them, she looked like the youngest, was blond, around 12-13 years old, very pale, she didn't look physically strong, but there was something in her bright red eyes that made a shiver go down my back. Beside her was an exact copy, but it was a boy, and he looked calmer then her. He looked pretty short compared to the guy beside him, he was very tall, he looked around thirty, his eyes were almost black it matched his black hair, he had a smirk in his face. The last one had a sandy-blond hair, he wasn't as tall as the black haired one, but he was taller than the two who looked alike. His eyes, they weren't looking at Liam, like the other three, he was looking at dream me. The look he was giving was so intense, it seemed he wanted to read my mind but he couldn't._

_A few seconds after they were thrown they left, dream me didn't even bother._

_"Liam! No you can't die, we are supposed to be immortal together. You can't die on me!" She/I was screaming. His pain was too much._

_"Lo… Love…" He was spitting blood, the more he tried to talk." Love you… forever."_

_Tears ran down from everybody eyes._

_"Forever." She/I said. It seemed those were the words he was hoping we would say, because after that he gave his last breath._

_Everything changed again, faded to black._

"_Hello Melinda." I heard a voice behind me, turning around I saw Odin, one of the Elders._

"_What do you want Odin?" I asked. "Haven't you caused enough damage? Wasn't enough for me to see it once, now I have to keep dreaming about his deaths again and again?" _

"_I'm not controlling your dreams Melinda." He stated._

"_What the hell do you mean?" I yelled, trying very hard to control me anger._

"_You are dreaming it because you want it." He answered._

_And that's when I snapped. "No demon would be powerful enough to block not only my orbing but also my sensing. There's no way in hell that a demon would be behind Liam's death. You guys blocked me! Why did you do it? WHY?" _

"_Think about it, you know the answer. When you dream your subconscious takes over. You're having these dreams again and again because your subconscious knows that you're missing something and is trying to figure out." He explained. "Until you allow yourself to really see what's around you, you will keep having these dreams." He started fading out once he was done talking._

"_What else is there for me to see?" I shouted, but it was too late he was gone. And with him my surroundings changed. _

_It was the day I had come to live with the Cullens. Bella and Jacob were arguing about Renesmee, none of them realized I was there. First I looked at Bella and Jacob, then Leah and Seth, in their wolf form, then Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper and Alice. The last three were Edward, Rosalie and Renesmee._

_When I saw her it was like something inside me froze. Like I recognized her from somewhere before in my life. 'Half human, half vampire' my thoughts were broken by Bella screaming. _

_The scenario changed again, before I could save Jacob. This time I was at the Huntington Falls at Stow Lake, it was mine and Liam's spot at the Golden Gate Park. And he was standing beside me._

"_So, Melinda? Melinda, you all right?" He asked._

"_Sorry, kinda spaced out here, what did you ask?" _

"_I asked if you liked the food and the restaurant. So did you like it?" He asked, he seemed a bit scared of what I was going to answer. 'Oh my God!' Looking at him I realized, this was our first date, all over again. I didn't even know I remembered so much of it._

"_Yeah, I did. It was amazing Liam."_

"_Good" He relaxed._

"_So Liam, you're half whitelighter half what? Witch? Or human?" I playfully asked._

"_Actually I'm a full whitelighter. Both my parents are whitelighters."_

"_Oh." I was kinda surprised by his answer._

"_The Elders explained it to me, that all I have to do to officially become a whitelighter is declare myself one. Or I could just die. Then I would be brought back as a whitelighter. But they also said that I have an option. If I die I can choose not to return."_

"Holy Crap!" Melinda whispered, jumping out of bed. Liam was alive. Somewhere out there Liam was alive and he was also her Knight, her last one. _'The table is complete.'_

Running downstairs Melinda could see Carmen, Eleazar, Kate, Benjamin, Tia and Edward talking.

"Melinda what are you doing up so early?" Edward asked.

"What time is it?" Melinda didn't even bother to answer his question.

"Melinda." A dark glare from the witch was enough for Edward to shut up and answer her question. "It's 10 past 6 in the morning. Melinda I ask again, what are you doing up so early?"

She ignored him and grabbed the phone, dialing Wyatt's cellphone she waited for him to pick up. It rang once, twice. On the third ring he answered.

"Wyatt, wake up. Grab your brothers and orb to the Cullens house. NOW!" Not even allowing him to say something back the ended the call.

A few seconds later three orbs appeared in the middle of the Cullens living room. Those who still hadn't seen that jumped in defensive position, the rest didn't move an inch.

"Watch over them, if any demons attack call me. Or else don't." Melinda ordered.

"Mel where are you…" Chris didn't even finish the sentence before she was gone. "Okay she doesn't come back in half an hour we call mom. Settled?" Receiving two nods Chris looked around the room.

"Hi, Wyatt, Chris and Victor. We're Melinda's cousins." Wyatt said, introducing himself and his brothers. And with that Edward started introducing everyone else.

**-TQK-**

"Where is he?" Was the first thing out of Melinda's mouth when she arrived Up There.

"Melinda calm down." Sandra appeared, she was one of the few whitelighter that helped the Charmed Ones, not screwed them over.

"Where is he Sandra? I know he's alive. Where is he?" Melinda begged the Elder to tell her.

"Finally understood your dreams, didn't you Melinda?" Odin asked. Seeing that the witch was not in the mood of dealing with them Odin just led her to a chamber.

"Liam." In the middle of the chamber was Liam, his body was floating a bit over a table, positioned right in the middle of the room. "What happened to him?" Melinda demanded.

"We don't know, he's still alive. He chose to become a whitelighter, but he hasn't woken up since that." Odin responded.

"What about the vampire venom?" Melinda inquired.

"Vampire venom doesn't work on whitelighters. The healing power removes the venom from your body in case you get bitten. He died of blood loss. But we don't know what's stopping him from waking up." Sandra explained.

"Guess now instead of having to search for my last knight I have to search a way for him to wake up." Melinda smiled. "Don't worry love, I'm going to find a way to wake you up." Melinda whispered in Liam ears. "I promise."

* * *

**The Elder he is real. He's the truck driver who convinced Leo to become an Elder in the Episode 'The Seven Year Witch'. He's also the one that orbs to the Golden Gate Bridge with Leo when Phoebe and Paige call for their brother in law.**

**Sandra was the Elder that explained to Piper about the Ultimate Power and about the Ultimate Battle.**

**See you soon**

**XOXO, LuRCosta**


	13. Red Coats Are Coming

**Big chapter this one, Hope you like it! READ and REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Previously on The Queen's Knights**

"_Guess now instead of having to search for my last knight I have to search a way for him to wake up." Melinda smiled. "Don't worry love, I'm going to find a way to wake you up." Melinda whispered in Liam's ear. "I promise."_

**Now**

**-TQK-**

Melinda orbed to the Cullens house to find the living room empty. Sensing where they were, Melinda grabbed the phone. Arriving at the back yard she could see Wyatt and Chris helping Bella with her training. Looking around she saw Vic siting in one of the chairs in the porch.

"Call Cole and Tyler, tell them to come NOW!" Melinda ordered throwing the phone to Vic. Turning around to leave she was stopped by Vic.

"Mel, where are you going? And what am I supposed to tell them?" He asked.

"Change." Melinda answered, she hadn't even thought about changing before orbing Up There in her pijamas. "And tell them to come. Unarmed."

She left without giving anyone else a chance to speak. Arriving at her room, she changed into some black skinny jeans, a purple top and her favorite black bottom down hoodie, which Alice had bought for her. Running down stairs she saw that Tyler had already arrived.

"Where's Cole?" Melinda asked.

"Right here." Cole made sure to shimmer right behind her.

"Okay, stand beside Tyler and spread your arms and legs." Melinda ordered both.

After both had done as she asked, Melinda started checking them to make sure they were not armed. Finding and athame in Cole's boot and one strapped in Tyler's legs, she looked at both disapprovingly.

"I said unarmed guys!"

"Where the hell are we going? And why the hell does it have to be unarmed?" Cole asked.

"Just trust me on this one and follow me." Melinda orbed out, making sure that Tyler and Cole were following.

"Okay, she has one hour. None of them comes back in a hour we call mom." Victor said nervous for his cousin.

**-TQK-**

When Melinda orbed back to the Cullens residence she saw her aunts sitting in the couch, Wyatt, Chris and Vic were seating opposite from them.

"Melinda where were you?" Phoebe asked desperately, hugging tightly her niece. Without letting go of her aunt, Melinda looked over to her Aunt Paige and saw she was looking at her too. Giving her a very descript signal Melinda orbed out, knowing Paige would grab Piper and follow.

"Melinda why did you bring me Up here? What are you doing Up here Melinda?" Phoebe asked nervous, she didn't really like the Elders, so she tried to stay away as much as possible, and now she was Up There. A place she had never been, and she knew her niece was hiding something from her, and she wanted to know what it was.

"Calm down, let's just wait for Aunt Piper and Aunt Paige to arrive." Melinda tried to calm her aunt a bit, but it didn't seem to work as well as she wanted. A few seconds after the words left Melinda's mouth orbs appeared beside her. The orbs materialized in to two people, both her aunts. "Great, now that we are all here. Follow me."

The four walked silently to the chamber where Liam was. The Charmed Ones gasp when they saw his body.

"How?" It was Paige who asked. Phoebe and Piper looked still to be in too much shock to say something.

"Listen to me, what I say cannot leave this room. You can't even think about it, or about Liam. Is that clear?" Melinda asked her aunts. Since only Paige answered her, she walked in front of Phoebe and Piper, breaking them from the shock, by breaking their view of Liam. A few seconds later and a nudge from Paige the two oldest Charmed Ones nodded at their niece. "I finally understand why the Elders blocked me when I was Down There. The Volturi knew that I had competed eighteen years, and we knew that they would be coming for me soon.

"But somehow they figured out that I would need to complete my table, to have full power to kill them. I know we thought that the Elders had back stabbed us. But they didn't the double crossed the Volturi. I had two knights left to find. When I saw Liam the first time, remember when I came to you Aunt Phoebe and said that I froze for a few seconds, that I felt like I knew him for some reason. And you and Coop said that he was soul-mate, that my soul recognized his. We never thought that maybe it wasn't just that. What I my soul recognized his, but not only because he was my soul-mate but because he was also my knight.

"In the beginning of last year I had found my third knight, I just didn't know it. But the Elders knew. And I think they always knew who would be my forth. So I think they joined sides with the Volturi told them who was a knight. But if you think about it, if the Elders really wanted me powerless they wouldn't have sent them to Liam, they would have sent them to the Cullens. I mean the Volturi already wanted half of the Cullens dead, they would have not thought twice. They knew if Liam died he would've have a second chance. They planed it all, they wanted Liam alive, they wanted me to meet Renesmee, they want me to kill the Volturi." Melinda smiled.

"Okay, I understood everything you said. But why is he unconscious?" Phoebe asked.

"They don't know, they said Liam agreed to become a withelighter and then he passed out, and has been like that ever since." Melinda answered looking at her love.

"Okay so we need to find a way to wake him, and then we need to come up with a plan." Piper said.

"Oh, don't worry about the plan part, I have that covered." Melinda smirked.

"You going to kill the Volturi, aren't you?" Paige asked with a smile, giving her niece a high five.

"Oh no. I'm not going to kill them, I'm going to kick their asses." Melinda laughed.

"Okay, so now it's time to regroup. Paige, get the kids from school then orb them to the Cullens house, Melinda we are going to the Manor to grab the book, Leo and lock everything up. Phoebe call Coop and you two go pick up Henry from work. Tell him to take that vacation that he has earned." Piper commanded them.

"Piper you sure it's the best to bring the kids to a house full of vampires?" Paige asked, worried of kids getting hurt and bitten by one of the vampires accidently.

"Yeah I'm sure, I know we all will sleep better with them under the same roof as ours, and we can cast a spell so that the vampires can't smell the kids. That way they won't be driven by their or our blood." Piper answered. Grabbing her niece hand.

"Before we go, remember no thinking about this, we will search for answers to wake him up but only when we are not at the house. When you are in the house or leaving the house no thinking about it." Melinda stated before orbing out with her Aunt Piper.

"Don't worry Liam, if someone can solve this one is Melinda." Phoebe whispered.

"True Love conquers all." Paige joked, nudging lightly her sister. Waving her fingers she left.

**-TQK-**

"Sorry it took us so long, Aunt Piper here decided we had to lock every house. Which meant, Phoebe's loft, Henry's apartment and the Manor." Melinda mocked her aunt.

"What's that?" Bella asked, pointing to The Book, which was in Melinda's arms.

"Oh this is The Warren Book of Shadows." Melinda answered taking a seat between Carmen and Wyatt in the couch. She dumped the book in the coffee table. "Now let's see. We need a spell to block someone's sent."

Every vampire jumped when the book opened and starting moving the pages.

"Thank you mom." Melinda smiled.

"Mom?" Carmen whispered.

"Yeah, when the book moves by itself it usually means that one of our dead family members are moving it. Or it is one of us using our telekinesis to move it, but we don't do that too much because it's personal gain and we can't use our magic for personal gain. So I hope it's her, but at the same time it could be Grams or Grandma." Melinda said, looking intensively at the page the book had opened.

"The page is blank." Tanya stated. But before anyone could make any comments, all the vampires gasped again. "It's writing on its own."

"Welcome to magic." Melinda waited until the spell was done. "Aunt Piper, Phoebe, Paige. It's a Power of Three Spell, we need you. We also need three candles, white, black and purple. And Lavender, Mimosa and Rosemary." Melinda said standing up. "Okay I'll get the candles you get the ingredients."

Wyatt stood up to get the ingredients from the kitchen. Once he came back he looked at the book to see why they were needed.

Once Melinda came downstairs, her aunts were already in position to say the spell. She placed each candle in front of each aunt. Phoebe had the lavender in her hand and the white candle, while Paige had the mimosa and the black, leaving Piper the rosemary and the purple one.

Paige burned the mimosa first in her candle, then Phoebe then Piper, once the rosemary was done burning they started chanting.

Power of the Warren witches, blessed be,

Protect our husbands and family,

Shield our human scent,

From the vampires in this house present

"Okay guys how do we smell?" Melinda asked.

"Like… Nothing." Benjamin said with a smile. "We can still hear your heart but we don't feel any thirst."

"Perfect that means it worked." Phoebe smiled, she and her sisters gathered the candles and went to the kitchen.

After a talk with Edward, and Carlisle who was on the phone, it was decided that Phoebe, Coop, Prue, Pepper and Priya would stay at Esme and Carlisle's room. Paige, Henry, Penny, Patty and Junior would stay in Rosalie and Emmett's room. Piper and Leo would stay in Alice and Jasper. While their children would stay in Edward's room. And Melinda would keep sleeping in her own room.

The next day four more vampires showed up, Maggie, Siobhan and Liam, they formed the Irish coven. And Garrett, together with him Rosalie and Emmett came back as well.

The first thing they would do was introduce them to Renesmee then introduce them to the Halliwells. The second part was a bigger problem, because they would all mostly be somewhere around the house. Piper usually had to scream for everybody to gather in the living room.

A week later these two vampires showed up out of nowhere, they were dressed Indian style. Their name was Senna and Zafrina, they were from the Amazon coven and Alice had sent them. Zafrina had this cool power to make anyone see what she wanted.

Zafrina had tried to help on Bella's training but nothing seemed to work.

"What are we going to do? She is not being able to bring that shield up." Melinda stated one morning.

"I remember the first time you raised your shield, you did it to…" Phoebe suddenly became very quiet, she looked at Melinda and saw the smile in her niece face.

"Renesmee, princess are you done eating?" Melinda asked her charge.

"Yes." Renesmee answered in her pitch voice. Melinda picked her up and walked to the Cullens back yard.

"Renesmee how do feel about helping your mommy." Melinda smiled handing Renesmee to Bella.

"What? Are you crazy?" Bella screamed, they all could hear the faint growl.

Melinda took a step closer, she had told the Cullens about how she could combine her projection with her pyrokinesis and burn the person from the inside out and that she could also make the person feel a lot of pain with her projection. Bella started growling even louder, she had put Renesmee in her back to keep her hands free to attack Melinda if necessary.

It was obvious that the Charmed Ones were stopping anyone from coming in between knowing what Melinda was doing. Said person took one step closer, and then another. When suddenly she raised one eyebrow as if she was challenging Bella. After a few seconds she laughed.

"There all done." Melinda sang.

"Bella who do you feel?" Phoebe asked.

"…"

"Protective, you feel very protective of you baby, don't you?" Piper asked. Receiving a nod she looked at Melinda. "You see Bella, the first time Melinda raised her shield was when she sensed danger coming in direction of her mother. So she raised her shield. And she did all of that from the womb. We knew you would raise your shield to protect Renesmee, because there is no magic stronger than the bond between a mother and her child. Believe us when we say that we know that from experiences."

"Experiences?" Eleazar asked.

"Yeah, most of them involve Melinda and Prue." Paige answered.

The Charmed Ones told all willing to listen the things Melinda did as a baby, told them about the time she created the dragon, the time where she had turned some guy's hair pink because he was looking at her mommy, about how she orbed all over the world just for her Uncle Leo to chase after. Stories kept coming, soon they moved from the Melinda topic to Wyatt's, then Chris and Victor. And the list didn't stop. Stories were told, memories shared.

Two days later Carlisle and Esme arrived baring the last witness, Alistair.

A week passed, Melinda helped Kate gain more control on her power, she could now shock someone without needing to touch them, but the person had to be at most 5 feet away from her. Wyatt developed a new power he could control water, he was still learning how to use it, and Benjamin was helping. Which was good, because no Halliwell had that power. The day Melinda got her advanced telekinesis scared everyone, she was arguing with Chris about some spell in the book and when she wave her hand all that was in front of it was moved, the wall blew up, and most of the Cullens things were on fire. The whole front wall was gone. They all thanked God that there was nobody standing in the way.

The next day two more surprised guest arrived, Stefan and Vladimir. The Cullens finally realized that the chances of there being no battle were slime. So that night they all talked and after a very inspiring speech from Edward all except Amun and Kebi decided to stand by them in case of a fight.

Melinda didn't like Stefan and Vladimir immediately, she avoided them at all cost, but one day when she was training fighting with Emmett, Carlisle, Garrett, Wyatt, Chris and Vic, they figured out why she was avoiding them.

"You're it, aren't you? You're the heir of Arthur. You're the wielder of Excalibur." Stefan smirked, he looked like a child getting a cookie before dinner.

"So what if I am, is that a crime?" Melinda challenged them.

"We were there you know, we ruled under you. Under Arthur, until he died." Vladimir explained.

"I don't care if my passed life liked you, I don't. So you can stay the hell away from me. You come near me or my family with bad intentions I will kill, and I won't hesitate to do that." Melinda said walking away.

With that said Vladimir and Stefan didn't come near any Halliwell, fearing of being in the bad side of Melinda Halliwell.

In the middle of the week Bella finally took a break from training and went to take her daughter to visit her Grandpa. That's what she told Edward and Jacob, but Melinda was the only one who new Alice had left her a message and Bella was going to follow it. She returned with two passports, one for Renesmee and one for Jacob. That night Melinda followed her home so she could talk to Bella privately.

"So what are you going to do?" Melinda asked, they were sitting in a fallen tree and around them was the witch's shield, making sure that their conversation would not be over heard.

"I don't know. Alice saw that we wouldn't make it through the battle so I'm guessing is that if the battle does take place I'll tell Jacob to run when the time is right."

"You know she didn't see it, she can't see it. What she must have seen is that is she followed that decision and you followed that decision Renesmee and Jacob would be safe. But she can't see how the battle will end, there's to many decisions to be made for that." Melinda explained, trying to calm down the vampire.

Melinda said her good-bye to Bella and walked back to the Cullens residence. Seeing her Aunt Paige talking with Carlisle, Siobhan, Garrett, Eleazar, Stefan and Vladimir she signaled towards the kitchen and her aunt picked up very easily. Walking in the kitchen she saw Jacob, Seth, Chris and Vic sitting at the table. While Piper, Phoebe and Esme were talking.

"Out you four." Melinda ordered to the four sitting. "Esme, could you please excuse us."

"Of course my dear." Seeing that Esme was leaving, that didn't give the two shape-shifters any room to argue. Chris and Victor were gone the moment Melinda said 'out'.

Closing the door, Melinda raised her shield around the room. "Okay they are planning for the battle to be on the 26th, so that mean we will have to make the ritual on the 23rd."

"This means we have two days left to find a way to wake Liam." Phoebe stated.

"What if we aren't able to?" Paige asked.

"Then let's hope to God the ritual will work with him unconscious." Melinda muttered.

"Okay, so how are we going to do it?" Piper asked.

"We need to take Renesmee from the house without Edward knowing, if he knows we are dead." Melinda planed.

"We can tell Bella, that way she can keep Edward busy while we do the ritual." Phoebe added.

Having their plan all done, Melinda went to bed. That night for some reason she didn't have any dreams.

The next morning, Melinda and Piper left the house with the excuse that they were going shopping for Christmas presents when the truth was that they were going to Magic School do research on how to wake up Liam.

Two days and they found nothing. It was December 23rd, which means the battle was three days away, and it was the day to do the ritual.

The Charmed Ones had talked to Bella the day before about the ritual and she agreed to distract Edward. At 11:55 pm the three sister and Melinda left the Cullen house without any vampire noticing, thanks to magic of course. They collected Renesmee, who was in a beautiful dress, obviously Bella's doing, and orbed to the underground chamber. There in the chamber they found Cole and Tyler. Melinda let quickly to pick up Liam.

Arriving back Melinda orbed Liam to the chair, where Piper and Phoebe had to tie him up so he wouldn't fall out. After having everyone seated and ready with a hand in one of the point of the pentagram, Piper handed Melinda the spell.

"Latin? Seriously?" Melinda asked, she hated speaking Latin, it wasn't her forte. Taking a deep breath she started to chant.

Invocabo potentia

Filiam Larvatus Unus

Heres of Warren veneficas

Geram Excalibur, ut adducerent pax

Dominari Magicam

At each line she said two of the lines in the pentagram shined. The lines that shined were from the same origin. Once she was done a bright light filled the room. Once the light faded the Charmed Ones saw that they five sitting in the table were wearing dresses and armors, and all of them had a sword on their waist.

"I guess you all receive your rightful sword." Phoebe joked.

"Melinda what is it?" Piper saw her scratching her wrist. The queen pulled her sleeve back to see a tattoo on her left wrist.

"So everyone had a tattoo of a pentagram except Renesmee." Paige said. After they all had checked their left wrists.

"Thank God, imagine what Bella would do if Renesmee would have one." Melinda smiled.

"I think it's time to take Renesmee back. Before Edward notice something." Piper said, picking up the apparently 3 and a half year old.

"Wait before you go, I think I should keep her sword for now. You know." Melinda smiled walking towards her Aunt and taking the sword and its scabbard from Renesmee. Paige took Phoebe's arm then Piper's and with a wave they were gone.

"Did you try kissing him?"

"What? Cole what the hell are you talking about?" Melinda asked turning around to see the ex-half demon.

"Did you try to kiss Liam?" Cole asked as if it was the most simple thing.

"No." Melinda said hesitantly.

"Try it, but not just a normal kiss. Let your magic connect with his." Cole instructed.

Melinda looked over to Tyler to see that he had the same unbelieving look at his face, shrugging her shoulders at his direction, she walked over to Liam, gather her magic and kissed him.

At first nothing happened when she pulled away, but slowly his eyes started to open. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to do that."

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that." Melinda said before reclaiming Liam's lips.

Someone cleaned their throat behind them. Turning around Melinda saw Cole and Tyler with smile in their faces. She couldn't help but smile as well. Using her magic she untied the ropes around her boyfriend.

"So what's the plan?" Liam asked, passing a arm around Melinda's waist.

"The plan…" Melinda started to explain to him all that had happened, all that was happening and all they had planned.

**-TQK-**

The next day Melinda decided not to tell her Aunts about Liam being awake. It was Christmas Eve, so Piper had started cooking since 10 in the morning, after all she was not cooking only for the Halliwells she was cooking for Jacob, Billy, Charlie, Sue, Seth and Leah. The vampires were going hunting, they would be back by lunch on the 25th. They all had to be in their best strength.

Christmas Eve dinner was very Halliwell style, with a lot of chatter and a lot of wonderful food.

"Okay Melinda it's midnight." Phoebe said, they al had moved to the leaving room, they hadn't let any of the guest leave yet.

"So what happens at midnight?" Jacob asked.

"Midnight on Christmas Eve, I always sing a song. I usually pick one, but this year if it's no problem there are three I couldn't decide upon, so I decided to sing the three. Is that alright?" Melinda asked uncertain.

"Not at all Melinda." Phoebe said, taking her seat next to her husband in one of the couches.

Melinda took a stool from the kitchen and set it in front of everybody.

"This first song I dedicate to six important people in this room, you always stood beside me when needed, you always protected me, you made me believe anything is possible and you inspired me to follow my dreams and to create the memories I connect so much with this music. So Aunt Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Uncle Leo, Coop and Henry this one is for you guys. And it is also for Wyatt, Chris and Vic, for you guys who lived this memories with me. It's Long Live from Taylor Swift." Melinda said before pressing play on the remote, to start the acoustics.

_I say remember this moment__  
__In the back of my mind__  
__The time we stood with our shaking hands__  
__The crowds in stands went wild__  
__We were the kings and the queens__  
__And they read off our names__  
__The night you danced like you knew our lives__  
__Would never be the same__  
__You held your head like a hero__  
__On a history book page__  
__It was the end of a decade__  
__But the start of an age_

_Long live the walls we crashed through__  
__All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you__  
__I was screaming, "long live all the magic we made"__  
__And bring on all the pretenders__  
__One day we will be remembered_

_I said remember this feeling__  
__I passed the pictures around__  
__Of all the years that we stood there on the sidelines__  
__Wishing for right now__  
__We are the kings and the queens__  
__You traded your baseball cap for a crown__  
__When they gave us our trophies__  
__And we held them up for our town__  
__And the cynics were outraged__  
__Screaming, "this is absurd"__  
__'Cause for a moment a band of thieves__  
__In ripped up jeans got to rule the world_

_Long live the walls we crashed through__  
__All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you__  
__I was screaming, "long live all the magic we made"__  
__And bring on all the pretenders__  
__I'm not afraid__Long live all the mountains we moved__  
__I had the time of my life__  
__Fighting dragons with you__  
__I was screaming, "long live the look on your face"__  
__And bring on all the pretenders__  
__One day we will be remembered_

_Hold on to spinning around__  
__Confetti falls to the ground__  
__May these memories break or fall_

_Can you take a moment__  
__Promise me this:__  
__That you'll stand by me forever__  
__But if God forbid fate should step in__  
__And force us into a goodbye__  
__If you have children someday__  
__When they point to the pictures__  
__Please tell them my name__  
__Tell them how the crowds went wild__  
__Tell them how I hope they shine_

_Long live the walls we crashed through__  
__I had the time of my life with you_

_Long, long live the walls we crashed through__  
__All the candlelight shined just for me and you__  
__And I was screaming, "long live all the magic we made"__  
__And bring on all the pretenders__  
__I'm not afraid_

_Singing long live all the mountains we moved__  
__I had the time of my life__  
__Fighting dragons with you_

_And long, long live the look on your face__  
__And bring on all the pretenders__  
__One day we will be remembered__._

Melinda finished with a smile. "The next one I'll be, thanks to Edward, playing in the piano. It is How to Save a Life from The Fray." She said walking towards the piano, they all turned their attention to her.

_Step one you say we need to talk__  
__He walks you say sit down it's just a talk__  
__He smiles politely back at you__  
__You stare politely right on through__  
__Some sort of window to your right__  
__As she goes left and you stay right__  
__Between the lines of fear and blame__  
__And you begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend__  
__Somewhere along in the bitterness__  
__And I would have stayed up with you all night__  
__Had I known how to save a life_

_Let him know that you know best__  
__Cause after all you do know best__  
__Try to slip past his defense__  
__Without granting innocence__  
__Lay down a list of what is wrong__  
__The things you've told him all along__  
__And pray to God he hears you__  
__And pray to God he hears you_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend__  
__Somewhere along in the bitterness__  
__And I would have stayed up with you all night__  
__Had I known how to save a life_

_As he begins to raise his voice__  
__You lower yours and grant him one last choice__  
__Drive until you lose the road__  
__Or break with the ones you've followed__  
__He will do one of two things__  
__He will admit to everything__  
__Or he'll say he's just not the same__  
__And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend__  
__Somewhere along in the bitterness__  
__And I would have stayed up with you all night__  
__Had I known how to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend__  
__Somewhere along in the bitterness__  
__And I would have stayed up with you all night__  
__Had I known how to save a life_

_How to save a life (2x)_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend__  
__Somewhere along in the bitterness__  
__And I would have stayed up with you all night__  
__Had I known how to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend__  
__Somewhere along in the bitterness__  
__And I would have stayed up with you all night__  
__Had I known how to save a life__  
_

Melinda stood up and bowed playfully. "This last one is more cheerful I promise. Unfortunately I can't play it in the piano. So here it is Here's to Us from Halestorm." Melinda pressed play again in the remote.

_We could just go home right now__  
__Or maybe we could stick around__  
__For just one more drink, oh yeah__  
__Get another bottle out__  
__Lets shoot the breeze__  
__Sit back down__  
__For just one more drink, oh yeah_

_Here's to us__  
__Here's to love__  
__All the times__  
__That we messed up__  
__Here's to you__  
__Fill the glass__  
__Cause the last few days__  
__Have gone too fast__  
__So lets give in hell__  
__Wish everybody well__  
__Here's to us__  
__Here's to us_

_Stuck it out this far together__  
__Put our dreams through the shredder__  
__Let's toast cause things got better__  
__And everything could change like that__  
__And all these years go by so fast__  
__But nothing lasts forever_

_Here's to us__  
__Here's to love__  
__All the times__  
__That we messed up__  
__Here's to you__  
__Fill the glass__  
__Cause the last few nights__  
__Have gone too fast__  
__If they give you hell__  
__Tell em to forget themselves__  
__Here's to us__  
__Here's to us__Here's to all that we kissed__  
__And to all that we missed__  
__To the biggest mistakes__  
__That we just wouldn't trade__  
__To us breaking up__  
__Without us breaking down__  
__To whatever's come our way_

_Here's to us__  
__Here's to love__  
__All the times__  
__That we messed up__  
__Here's to you__  
__Fill the glass__  
__Cause the last few days__  
__Have gone too fast__  
__So let's give in hell__  
__Wish everybody will_

_Here's to us__  
__Here's to love__  
__All the times__  
__That we messed up__  
__Here's to you__  
__Fill the glass__  
__Cause the last few nights__  
__Have gone too fast__  
__If they give you hell__  
__Tell them to forget themselves__  
__(forget themselves)__  
__Here's to us__  
__Here's to us__  
__Here's to us__  
__Here's to us__Here's to us__  
__Here's to love__  
__I know everybody will_

"That was beautiful Melinda." Phoebe said standing up and hugging her niece. "Your mother would have been so proud of you."

"Thanks, Aunt Phoebe." Melinda smiled and hugged her tightly.

A few minutes later their guests were gone, so everyone went to their rooms to get some sleep. The adults knew that they would be awaken early morning with kids jumping on them, like every Christmas morning.

The next morning the kids found all their presents and some from a few vampires under the tree. The Charmed Ones told them to only open the ones that were from their parents or Aunts and Uncles or Cousin. Around lunch the Cullens and the Denalis arrived back. Edward, Bella and Renesmee were already on their way to Charlie.

The present giving started all over again, this time it was the Cullens and the Denalis giving them to the children and the adults.

"Melinda." Esme called making Melinda turn around. Carlisle was beside Esme. "We wanted to give you this, it's from all of us Cullens." Esme handed Melinda a velvet box. Inside was a golden pendant. "It's the Cullen crest, we all wear one. We noticed you were the triquetra on a necklace so we wanted you to…"

Before Esme could say one more word Melinda arms were around here, hugging her tightly. "Thank you it's beautiful Esme. I'll wear it with pride. One thing I learned through time is that family has nothing to do with blood." Melinda smiled. Letting go of Esme to hug Carlisle next.

By the end of the day Melinda had gotten a pair of earrings from Kate, which matched the bracelet Carmen and Eleazar had given her. She got a very rare and precise book on magic creatures from Tanya. Rose and Emmett had given her a new car. It was the latest model of the car her mother had owned. Her Aunts had given her a gold ring, which was made of a melted golden goose egg. And the Cullen's crest from Carlisle and Esme.

Around seven o'clock everyone arrived. The vampires and shape-shifters ran in front, after they got there the Halliwells orbed in. The Charmed Ones got the tents ready and put the little kids to sleep. Around midnight they went to sleep as well, leaving Melinda as the last Halliwell standing.

Jacob had decided to start a bonfire, so Melinda sat beside him in the log.

"Keep me warm?" Melinda asked.

"Always sis." They didn't really know when the brother and sister thing had started, but they just felt comfortable with each other so it didn't bother them. It didn't take long before every vampire had joined the bonfire, they sat there all night telling war stories, sharing memories.

The next day arrived to soon, everyone helped to dismount the camp and they walked together to the clearing.

They entered in formation, Melinda beside Bella and Renesmee. Zafrina and Benjamin were also close, they were their most precious weapons and Bella was supposed to do everything to try to protect them mentally.

The Charmed Ones stood in front of Bella and Melinda. By their side were Wyatt, Chris and Victor. Leo, Henry, Junior, Patty and Penny stood by the far end of the right side of the circle, while Coop, Prue, Pepper and Priya stood by the left side. The rest of the vampires were spread around, none passing the kids.

"Red coats are coming. Red coats are coming." Garrett kept repeating. The wolves started to move forward, entering in position. Jacob was in the middle of Melinda and Bella. Five seconds later Melinda saw them. The Volturi had arrived.

* * *

**Sooo did you like it? Review with your opinion! The next chapter is the battle!**

**FOUR more chapters until the END!**

**If you like The Vampire Diaries go read my other story 'Good to be Back'.**

**See you soon**

**XOXO, LuRCosta**


	14. Plan in Action

**THIS IS IT! FINAL BATTLE! MELINDA VS VOLTURI! WHO WILL WIN?**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Previously on The Queen's Knights**

"_Red coats are coming. Red coats are coming." Garrett kept repeating. The wolves started to move forward, entering in position. Jacob was in the middle of Melinda and Bella. Five seconds later Melinda saw them. The Volturi had arrived."_

**Now**

**-TQK-**

"Now or never." Melinda whispered. "Aro isn't very happy."

"He's looking for Alice." Edward added. "They are not sure how to proceed. They're weighting options, choosing key targets-me, of course, you, Carlisle, Eleazar, Tanya. Marcus is reading the strength of our ties to each other, looking for weak points, he is surprised by the strength of the Halliwell's ties. The Romanian's presence irritates them, while your, Melinda, presence has caused them to fear us. They are in shock, they never been outnumbered before."

"Should I speak?" Carlisle asked, uncertain of what our next move would be.

"Yes, it's the only chance you'll get." Melinda answered before Edward.

"Aro, my old friend. It's been centuries." Carlisle took a few steps forward into the center of the clearing.

It took a few minutes for anyone to move, the moment Aro took a step forward the whole Volturi rank reacted. Eyebrows lowered into scowls, lips curled back from teeth. A few of the guard leaned forward into a crouch. "Peace." Aro said holding one hand up toward them.

"Fair words, Carlisle." Aro breathes in his thin, wispy voice. "They seem out of place, considering the army you've assembled to kill me, and to kill my dear ones."

'_You have seen nothing yet, Aro.' _Melinda thought.

"You have but to touch my hand to know that was never my intent." Carlisle stretched his hand forward as if there were not still almost a hundred yards between them.

Aro's shrewd eyes narrowed. "But how can your intent possibly matter, dear Carlisle, in face of what you have done?" He frowned, and a shadow of sadness crossed his features. Only Edward, Melinda, Phoebe, Chris and Prue could tell if it was genuine or not.

"I have not committed the crime you are here to punish me for."

"Then step aside and let us punish those responsible. Truly, Carlisle, nothing would please me more than to preserve your life today."

"No one has broken the law, Aro. Let me explain." Again, Carlisle offered his hand.

"So many rules, so ay unnecessary laws you create for yourself, Carlisle. How is it possible that you defend the breaking of one that truly matters?" Caius questioned, before Aro even had a chance to speak. "And you Halliwells, always breaking rules, always ignoring the consequences."

"Ignoring the consequences. I don't think we can ignore the consequences of my mom's and Grandma actions. Aunt Paige never met her own mother, I never met my father and my mom died when I was one. So I think we suffer with the consequences every single day." Melinda said taking a step forward, behind her she heard Jacob growl, not wanting her to get in trouble. "But this time there will be no consequence, because there was no rule broken, Caius." Melinda spat the last word.

"We see the child. Do not treat us like fools." Caius snarled.

"She is not an immortal. She is not a vampire. I can easily prove this with just a few moments-"

If she is not one of the forbidden, the why have you massed a battalion to protest?" Caius asked, interrupting Carlisle.

"Witnesses." Melinda said before anyone else could. "Just as you have brought. These friends of Carlisle have stayed with us for a month, they have seen the truth. Or you could just look. See the flush of human blood in her cheeks."

"Artifice!" Caius snapped. "Where's the informer? Let her come forward!"

Irina looked like someone who has not entirely awakened from a hideous nightmare. She was brought back to reality when a huge bodyguard prodded her roughly in the back. She blinked twice and then walked slowly toward Caius, her eyes never left her sisters.

"This is the child you saw?" Caius demanded pointing one clawed finger at Renesmee. "The one that was obvious more than human?"

"I… I'm not sure." She said once she was done examining Renesmee.

"What do you mean?" Caius hand twitched, as if he wanted to slap her.

"She's not the same, but I think it's the same child. What I mean is, she's changed. This child is bigger than the one I saw, but-"

Caius's furious gasp crackled through he suddenly bared his teeth, and Irina broke off without finishing. Aro flitted to Caius's side and put a restraining hand on his shoulder. "Be composed, brother. We have time to sort this out. No need to be hasty." Caius turned his back on Irina without saying a word. "Now sweetling, show me what you're trying to say." Aro took her hands in his. He held it for about five seconds before letting go. "You see, Caius? It is a simple matter to get what we need."

"And so we have a mystery on our hands, is seems." Aro said turning back to face Carlisle. "It would appear the child has grown. Yet Irina's first memory was clear that of an immortal child. Curious."

"That's exactly what I'm trying to explain." Carlisle said with relief in his voice, offering his hand one more time.

Aro hesitated for a moment. "I would rather have the explanation from someone more central to the story, my friend. I will have every facet of the truth. And the best way to get that is to have the evidence directly from your talented son. As the child clings to his newborn mate, I'm assuming Edward is involved."

Edward walked fast to Renesmee and Bella, gave each a kiss in the head before walking across the snowy field.

As Edward walked Melinda felt Bella's shield protecting him, she knew that Bella could feel it as well. She looked at the newborn vampire with a smile when a laugh came out of her lips.

Finally Edward reached Aro, Bella had no choice but pull her shield back, since after this meeting was the one they needed. Was the one that would make Aro see that there was no crime committed. Edward offered his hand to Aro, head high, and Aro took it with a untroubled smile.

Seconds turned to minutes and suddenly their meeting seemed to be going on for hours. Beside Bella, Melinda had closed her eyes to watch as well, or at least that's what they all thought.

'_Do not make any sudden movements. Do not react to anything I say.' _Melinda talked telepathy with Prue, Pepper, Priya, Penny, Patty and Junior, making sure to block the conversation from Edward. _'The fight is going to happen, but not on their terms on ours, well mine. When I scream NOW to you six, you will start chanting the Power of Three protection spell. I want a shield around the vampires. You will not stop until all the Volturi are dead. Do not stop chanting no matter what. And when you chant make sure to think of a shield that goes both ways. I don't want the Cullens or any of their friends getting hurt in this battle so there are not fighting, which means the shield must also work to keep people inside. If you understood hold you brother and sisters hands.' _Melinda looked at her left to see Prue take both of her sisters looking to the right she saw the twins take each other then Junior's hand.

Melinda looked forward just in time to see Aro and Edward open their eyes. "You see?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I see, indeed." Aro agreed, he sound, surprisingly, a bit amused. "You have given me much to ponder, young friend. Much more than I expected."

Suddenly Edward and Melinda stiffened. "May I meet her?"

"What is this about brother?" Caius snapped before Edward could even answer.

"Will you introduce me to your daughter?" Aro ignored Caius previous question, and the hiss that came from the new revelation.

With a reluctant nod Edward agreed. "I think a compromise on this one point is certainly acceptable, under the circumstance. We will meet in the middle."

Aro finally let go of Edward's hand only to pass his arm around the mind reader shoulder.

"Perhaps you should bring a few members of your guard with us. I assure you that it will make them more comfortable." Edward said. Aro snapped his fingers twice. By his side were instantly Felix, Demetri, Renata and Caius. The last one had no intention of protecting Aro, he just didn't want to be left out of the fun. The six stopped in the middle of the snowy field.

"Bella, bring Renesmee… and a few friends." Edward called.

It only took her a second to think who would accompany her. "Emmett? Jacob? Melinda?" The three walked behind her. The Volturi guard was not happy about her choice of body guards, whether it was because of Jacob or because of Melinda none seemed to care.

"Interesting company you keep." Demetri murmured to Edward.

The five stopped a few feet from Aro and his bodyguards. Edward ducked under Aro's arm and quickly joined them, taking Bella's hand.

None said a word, until Felix greeted Bella. "Hello again, Bella."

"Hey, Felix." She smiled wryly to the vampire in return.

"I hear her strange heart. I smell her strange scent." Aro said before anymore exchanges were said between the two. He turned his eyes to Bella before continuing. "Young Bella, immortality suits you my dear. It is as if you were designed for this life."

Caius hissed for the delay.

"May I greet your daughter, lovely Bella?" Aro asked sweetly.

'_Okay boys get ready, from Edward's memories Aro already knows that Renesmee is a knight, Liam, I want you beside Bella and Renesmee orb them out if I say. Cole if anything happens I want you to take down Felix and Demetri and Tyler you handle Renata. Just be careful, you will have to be fast.' _Melinda thought to her three knights, they were invisible, thanks to a spell, they would only make themselves visible when Melinda said the word. And thanks to the spell the vampires weren't able to smell or hear them.

Bella took two steps forward, Melinda followed behind, still making sure for the Volturi not think of her a threat, only that she was insuring her charges wellbeing.

Aro met the in the middle, Renata also took a step behind him. "But she's exquisite. So like you and Edward." He murmured. "Hello, Renesmee."

"Hello, Aro." She answered formally in her high, ringing voice.

"Half mortal, half immortal." Aro announced to the rest of the guard without taking his eyes from Renesmee. "Conceived and carried by this newborn while she was still human."

"Impossible." Caius scoffed.

"Do you think they fooled me, brother?" Aro asked amused. Caius on the other hand only looked at Melinda with a scowl in his face.

Aro held his hand out to Renesmee in invitation. She looked at it before leaning away from Bella, stretching upward. _'Liam!'_ Melinda almost screamed in her head, she was worried about Renesmee. _'I got it love, calm down.' _An answer came into her mind. Renesmee's finger tips finally came in touch with Aro's face, he didn't gasp as people usually did, he just closed his eyes.

"Brilliant." He whispered, opening his eyes.

"Please?" She asked him.

His smile turned gentle. "Of course I have no desire to harm your loved ones, precious Renesmee."

Edward almost growled at that, Maggie hissed. While two identicals "Yeah, right" came from Phoebe and Melinda.

Whatever Renesmee had shown Aro made him turn his attention to the wolves for a few seconds before turning it to Melinda. _'Bella, get back.' _Melinda practically screamed in Bella's mind. The newborn vampire used Aro's distraction to take a step back into Edward's awaiting arms. Melinda, Liam, Cole and Tyler all took a deep breath, thanking God that Aro hadn't tried to kill Renesmee now and ruined their plans.

Aro and Caius glared at Melinda, and the witch glared back. Slowly Melinda took a step to her left, getting in front of Bella, Renesmee and Edward. The last one put a hand in Melinda's shoulder, knowing what Aro and Caius were thinking. Aro was trying to figure out if Melinda had a plan, and Caius just wanted her dead.

"So much to discuss." Aro said, his tone suddenly that of an inundated businessman. "So much to decide. If you and your protectors will excuse me, my dear Cullens, I must confer with my brothers."

Instead of returning to his side of the clearing Aro just waved the rest of the Volturi guard forward. Edward, Bella and Emmett were quick to retreat. Jacob and Melinda stood side by side facing the Volturi, before Renesmee grabbed the wolf's tail as a leash. Melinda was the last to start backing up. Once she did she did not go back to her original place, she stood beside her aunts. Holding Phoebe's hand.

"Irina?" Caius barked. She looked up, scared. "So you appear to have been mistaken in your allegations."

"I'm sorry." Irina whispered. "I should have made sure of what I was seeing. But I had no idea…" She gestured helplessly in Bella's and Renesmee direction.

"Dear Caius, could you expect her to have guessed in an instant something so strange and impossible?" Aro asked. "Anyone of us would have made the same assumption."

"We all know that you made a mistake." Caius said, after flickering his finger at Aro to shush him. "I meant to speak of your motivation."

"My motivations?" Irina nervously repeated.

"Yes for coming to spy on them in the first place." Caius smiled. "You were unhappy with the Cullens, were you not?"

"I was." She admitted after a minute of silence.

"Because…?" Caius prompted.

"Because the werewolves killed my friend, and the Cullens wouldn't stand aside to let me avenge him." She whispered.

"The shape-shifters." Aro corrected quietly.

"So the Cullens sided with the shape-shifters against our own kind-against the friend of a friend, even." Caius summarized.

"That's how I saw it." Irina whispered.

"If you'd like to make a formal complaint against the shape-shifters and the Cullens for supporting their actions, now would be the time." Caius had a tiny cruel smile o his face.

"No I have no complaint against the wolves, or the Cullens. You came here today to destroy an immortal child. No immortal child exists. This was my mistake. And I take full responsibility for it. But the Cullens are innocent, and you have no reason to still be here. I'm so sorry." Irina said facing the Cullens, Melinda turned her back to the scene, knowing what Caius wanted to do next. She made sure to keep holding her aunt's hand for support. "There was no crime. There's no valid reason for you to continue here."

Once she was done speaking Caius raised his hand, in it was a strange metal object, carved and ornate.

Suddenly Irina was surrounded by three of the Volturi guard. Everyone watched as she was ripped to pieces then burned.

"Now she has taken full responsibility for her actions." Caius smiled coldly. He turned to face Tanya and Kate. The two were frozen, but it took only a few seconds for them to unfreeze and react to Caius.

"Stop them!" Edward screamed. He acted fast, holding onto to Tanya's arm. Carlisle was the second to react holding her waist. She tried to fight them but they were too strong for her.

Kate was harder to contain, Rosalie was the closest bur before she could even think about holding her Kate had her on the floor. Emmett was able to throw Kate on the floor, but was shocked seconds later, letting go of her, she stood up and was caught by surprise by Garrett. He flung himself at her, knocking both of them to the ground, his arms went around her locking his hands around his own wrists. She shocked him, but his hold did not break.

"Zafrina!" Edward shouted.

Kate's eyes went blank and her screams turned into moans. Tanya stopped struggling.

"Give my sight back!" Tanya hissed.

"Tanya , Kate. Don't give them what they want. Vengeance doesn't help her now. Irina wouldn't want you to waste your lives this way. Think about what you're doing. If you attack them, we all die." Carlisle whispered, trying to comfort the two distressed vampires.

'_Melinda?'_ Melinda heard in her mind, turning to look at her aunts she saw that all of them a questionable look on their face. _'Why didn't you stop Caius from killing Irina, sweetie?' _Aunt Piper asked. _'Or tried to stop Kate and Tanya?' _Aunt Paige inquired.

'_I was going to, that was the plan. But a few days ago Death came to me said that I I went on with my plan a few of us would die. So I had to change the time to attack. And I didn't stop them because if I had let go of Phoebe's hand I would have probably attack Caius too. He had no right to kill Irina. She did nothing wrong.' _Melinda explained, she knew Edward had heard it all.

'_You have a plan?'_ Edward asked.

'_Trust me.' _Melinda answered. She didn't want to tell him the plan, because she knew he wasn't going to like it. With a smile Melinda turned to look at Aro and Caius.

"Just to be thorough. I would like to speak with a few of your witnesses. Procedure, you know." Aro said. Caius still had his tiny cruel smile.

Aro advanced in direction of Amun and Kebi. Stopping at least ten feet away from them. "Ah, Amun, my southern neighbor!" He said warmly. "It's been so long since you visited me."

Aro first spoke to Amun, who gave his opinion of Renesmee about how he thought she was no threat at all, then left not wanting to stay for the fight. Aro then turned to Siobhan, who answered the same thing.

"No broken law." Aro said. "However, does it follow then that there is no danger? No." He shook his head gently. "That is a separate issue."

"This last raw century has given birth to weapons of such power that they endanger even us, immortals. This amazing child" Aro lifted his hands towards Renesmee. "If we could but know her potential-know with absolute certainty that she could always remain shrouded within the obscurity that protect us. But we know nothing of what she will become!"

"That's where you are wrong." Paige interrupted him, speaking for the first time and taking a step forward. "You see when the Cullens realized that Renesmee was growing too fast, Melinda asked me and Chris" She gestured to Chris standing in the middle of Wyatt and Victor. "To search in Magic School and talk to the Elders for any answers. At first we didn't find anything. But then one week ago I had a dream where one of the Elders appeared. He gave me one name. Joham. At first I didn't know what to think about it, but the next day I heard the jingle in my head of the Elders calling me. When I orbed to where they were, which was Magic School, I found a book. That day I read the entire book.

"And you want to know what I found. Renesmee is not unique, rare certainly, but not one of a kind. You see, Joham is a vampire who calls himself a scientist. He seduces young mortal women and sleeps with them, impregnating them. He was 4 children, three women, one guy. The moment I figured that out, I knew that Edward and Melinda couldn't know, I feared that if they knew, you would know, but I knew one thing for sure. You wouldn't have cared if you had read this in Edward's mind because you would be the only one to know so it had to be said, not only to you, but to your witnesses as well. So I asked the Elders to block that memory from my mind, whenever I thought about it Edward and Melinda would hear other things.

"Now you know there's no danger in Renesmee. She will stop ageing in about seven years, and after that will live as long as she wants, she will become immortal. Her knowledge will grow, her mind will work as a vampire mind works, photographic memory and things like that. She can either sustain herself with human food or blood, but I believe she prefers blood. Right, honey?" Paige asked looking at Renesmee, she received a small smile and a nod from the half vampire.

"Your words seem fairly true, but how can we know that it is the truth?" Caius smirked, after all Paige had no evidence.

"You are right, she has no evidence to support her words." Caius smirked grew even more by Melinda's words. "But there is someone who does have the evidence." This time it was Melinda's turn to smile.

"And who would that be?" Aro asked sweetly.

"Alice." Edward whispered before Melinda could answer.

"Alice?" "Alice!" voice murmured around the whole clearing. She appeared followed by Jasper and three other vampires,

"I've been searching for witness of my own in South America."

"The time for witnesses is past!" Caius snarled.

"This is Huilen and her nephew, Nahuel." Alice introduced two of the three vampires, the third one had joined Zafrina and Senna.

"I am Huilen." The woman announced. "A century and a half ago, I lived with my people in Mapuche. My sister was Pire. Our parents named her after the snow on the mountains because of her fair skin. And she was very beautiful. She came to me one day I secrecy and told me of the angel that found her in the woods, that visited her by night. I warned her. As if the bruises on her skin were not warning enough. I knew it was the Libishomen of our legends, but she would not listen she was bewitched." And with that Huilen told the Volturi her and her sister's story.

'_Liam get ready, you are going to take Alice! Cole you take Jasper, and Tyler you take Huilen and Nahuel. It's close!' _

"Nahuel, you're 150 years old right?" Aro asked.

"Yes, give it or take a decade." Nahuel answered.

"And are you as strong or as fast as a vampire?" Aro asked again.

"When I was younger I wasn't very fast or very strong, but when I hit full maturity, I became as strong as my aunt Huilen but not as fast as her." Nahuel answered.

"So if you would fight with one of us, do you think you could win?" Caius smirked beside his brother.

"I don't know. My skin is impenetrable, but I don't heal as fast as vampires." Nahuel answered, it was obvious that Caius and Aro wanted to find a reason to still fight.

"Even when you see it, you still won't change your decision." Alice hissed.

"This children are strong enough to kill us." Aro said turning around to his witnesses and his guard. "We don't know how many others are out there, we don't know if they pose as a threat." Turning to look at his guard. "We are outnumbered, dearest ones, we can expect no outside help. Should we leave with the knowledge that this children can kill us?"

"No, master." They whispered in unison.

"Is the protection of our world worth perhaps the loss of some of our numbers?"

"Yes." They breathed. "We are not afraid."

"So that is it?" Melinda asked taking a step forward. "Even though Renesmee and Nahuel were proven to not be a threat you are still going to attack?" She screamed. Looking at the Volturi's witnesses she directed her next words to them. "You think they are going to let you live once he kill us all. There is no crime here, yet they still want to fight. They never cared to maintaining the law, they only care about power and right now not only the Cullens pose a threat because of their numbers but also they have four powers Aro wants. Alice, Bella, Edward and Jasper. After the battle ends Aro will make sure to hunt you all down."

"So I ask again, Aro, is this how it is going to be? Are you going to fight with us even though there is no reason or not?"

None spoke for a few seconds. "Just the simple fact that you stayed quiet answered my question." Melinda stood in the middle of their offence line. "Fine, you want a fight, you will get one. But not with whom you want it to be."

"What?" Caius hissed.

"NOW!" The moment the word was out of Melinda's mouth five things happened at the same time. Liam, Tyler and Cole appeared in the middle of the field. Liam beside Alice, Cole beside Jasper, and Tyler beside Nahuel and Huilen. The moment they appeared they already had their arms around the vampires and were teleporting them to the offensive line.

The third thing was Prue, Pepper, Priya, Penny, Patty and Junior started chanting, and because of that a bubble surrounded the Cullens and their friends. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Wyatt, Chris and Victor all orbed beside Melinda. And the last thing was Leo took a hold of Carlisle arm.

"No, Carlisle. I know you think this your battle. But it's not, it's Melinda, it has always been hers, it's in her destiny. And I know you all want to fight, but she's trying to keep you safe." Leo told him. He knew every vampire had heard him and that was exactly the plan. They had to understand the battle between the Halliwells and the Volturi was long before planed.

"Like I said, you want to fight, you will get a fight, but with us Halliwells!" Melinda hissed, she was already in position, just waiting for Aro's words and she would attack.

"Looks like I was wrong, my dearest ones." Aro made a pause and looked at Melinda laughing. "We are not outnumbered."

"Wrong!" Melinda screamed, beside her and her aunts demons started to shimmer, blink and flame in the clearing. Aro was astonished. "A bigger, more powerful common enemy makes you join forces with even your enemies. So I believe you are outnumbered." Melinda finished with a smile.

The look on Aro's face was of pure hate. Caius looked like he just wanted to kill someone. Alec, Demetri and Felix were looking at Liam like he was a ghost, scared that he was alive. Jane looked ready to kill anyone, her lips were pulled back and she was crouching, the only thing restraining her was her brother's arm around her.

Two words, six letters, screamed by Aro. That is all that it took for the battle to start. "Get her!"

Seventeen vampires attacked, they were slower than normal and they had realized it. "Nice spell, Chris."

Melinda orbed Excalibur to her hands. Together with the sword a belt and its scabbard appeared on her waist. Looking to her right she saw Aunt Phoebe smile, not even a second later she turned to look at Liam, who also gave her a smile. Melinda turned to look forward, taking a deep breath she ran. Ran towards the vampires, ran towards victory, ran towards glory.

As the two sides approached each other time seemed to slow down, everything seemed to be in slow motion.

Melinda saw the first vampire coming towards her, with a second thought she jumped and struck him with her sword, cutting his head off. Liam was right beside her killing another vampire. And so the battle began.

Wyatt, Chris and Victor stood back to back with each other. Wyatt was using his Sais, they were given to him by the Elders and they told him that they were so powerful that could even penetrate a vampire skin. Chris spell had made sure not only the vampires were slower but their skin wasn't so hard, so that Victor could fight hand to hand with them. And that was what he was doing. He was fighting with them that way when he had the advantage he would just blow them up with his mind. To blow them up, the vampire could not be concentrating on anything but to kill someone, or else there impenetrable skin would rebound the power, that's why Vic had to first pin them down then blow them up. Chris was being a bit more practical, he was either throwing lightning bolts or throwing fireballs.

Piper was using both of her powers, she would first freeze them, which could only slow them, then she would blow them up. Phoebe was using her empathy to have the strength and the speed of the vampires to fight them. Paige was fighting a bit of hand to hand and also orbing athames, blessed to work on vampires, at them. She was trying her best to not let any vampires get too close to Piper, so whenever three appeared in front of her sister she would orb them away. While Piper made sure that there would be no vampires behind Paige.

Liam stood close to Melinda, using his sword to fight of the vampires. Whenever one would get his arms around him he would just orb behind him and kill him. Cole was being a bit more sadistic, he was throwing fireballs around him, is one vampire was able to dodge and get to close he would kill it with his sword. Tyler was the same, but he wasn't having as much fun as Cole, he was just trying to survive.

A few of the demons had already fallen, but the ones still standing were not stopping at nothing.

Melinda was doing her best to try to get to Aro, Caius and Marcus, when she saw it, the mist going in direction of Wyatt, Chris and Victor. "Oh no, you don't!" Melinda screamed while running towards Alec. She tackled him and soon they were both rolling in the ground trying to stay on top.

Jane saw the scene and ran to save her brother but stopped as soon as a sword hit her throat. "Not this time. You tortured me, remember?" Liam asked seriously. "Now you are going to pay for that."

Before he could do anything she whispered. "Pain."

Liam fell on the ground writhed in pain. He looked up to see Jane smiling, her smile was sadistic, cruel. She was enjoying it. And as soon as the pain came the pain stooped, he felt it around him. Jane hadn't stopped it, Bella was shielding him. _'Tell her that it is working.' _Liam thought, he knew Edward would be able to hear him. Even though he wasn't in pain anymore he kept writhing in the floor.

"Bella it's working." Edward told her, holding her hand.

"How do you know if he is still writhing in pain on the floor?" Bella practically screamed. Every vampire inside the bubble turned to look at Liam. They all saw Jane hover over Liam. They all heard her whispers.

"I killed you once, it will be my pleasure to kill you again." She got closer to him.

She thought her power was still working, so she did not expect when Liam's hand closed around the sword's hilt and stab her. They were both kneeling on the ground, his sword going throw her stomach. "You killed me once, bitch. Now, is my turn to kill you." He said taking his sword from her and stabbing her again, this time on the side of the neck, ripping her head out. He stood up and turned to Bella, he gave her a small smile before returning to the battle.

A few yards away, Melinda finally got the upper hand and pinned Alec below her. "You killed my soul-mate and then tried to hurt my cousins. You, Alec, are on my black list. And you want to know what happens with people on my black list, I kill them. But first I torture them a bit. Have you ever experienced your sister's power?" Melinda asked kindly before projecting a fire ball inside his mind. It didn't take long for him to be writhing on the floor with pain. About thirty seconds later she took him out of his misery by burning him from the inside out.

'_Demetri, my dear, where are you?'_ Melinda thought. _'To your right, fighting one of the demons.'_ Edwards answered for her. _'Liam, you heard that?' _Melinda asked again, this time to her love. _'Yeah, I'll be just be finishing this one before getting to him, go take care of Aro and Caius.'_

Melinda looked around to find Aro, Caius, Marcus and the two wives in a formation, in front of them were ten bodyguards. The ten where in a circle, making sure to block anyone who decided to come.

Cole appeared by her side, holding his own sword on his right hand. Melinda was holding Excalibur with both her hands. "Ten against two, seems like the odds are on our favor."

"Let's do this!" Melinda smiled. The two started running, the bodyguards were waiting for them, looking at them. So they were surprised when Melinda projected herself behind them. Stabbing one of the bodyguards on the back, the moment she pulled the sword away the vampire burst into flames. She threw a fireball at another vampire. A couple of them turned to attack her, but before they could do anything to the witch Cole killed them. They worked side by side. Melinda fought with Aro, Caius and two other bodyguards, while Cole fought with Marcus and three bodyguards. The wives and a bodyguard had escaped the mess. But were cornered by Tyler and Liam. Their death was fast.

Soon the Queen and three of her Knights were fighting in perfect synchronize. Melinda was taking care of Aro and Caius, while Liam took care of two of the bodyguards. Cole was fighting Marcus and Tyler the two last bodyguards.

"You know what, let's do this the old style way." Melinda said outing her sword on its scabbard. Caius was the first to attack, he came running towards her, he grabbed her by her waist. The two were flying across the clearing. Before she could hit the floor, Melinda orbed out. She appeared right beside Aro, before he could even attack, she grabbed his left arm and twisted it, causing him to bend forward.

Using the vampire strength she caused enough pressure on the arm for him to bend forward a bit more. She then brought her knee up to his face. There was a huge CRACK. Letting go of the arm she kicked him right in the gut, causing him to fly backwards. Sensing Caius coming from behind she took a step to the side and stretched her arm to her right, causing Caius to hit it and fall backwards. She kicked him on the groin causing him to moan in pain.

Caius tried to stand up but Melinda did a 360 kick, and kicked his head, causing him to fall backwards again.

Aro passed his arms around Melinda, She struggled to get away but couldn't until Caius stood up. In his face was the tiny cruel smile. She waited for him to get closer, when he was close enough she used him as support and threw herself over Aro's shoulder. She was fast to levitate herself, so that when he turned around she kicked him in the head, which made him fall backwards on top of Caius.

She stood in front of them, head high, waiting for their next attack. When Aro started to run to her, she took Excalibur from her waist and with one swift movement cut his head out.

Caius looked at Aro's head before looking at Melinda. If possible he seemed even angrier.

After killing Aro Melinda put Excalibur away, she walked towards Caius. "I'm not going to kill you." She said before he could even say anything.

Caius hand came flying towards Melinda, but she grabbed it before he could punch her. "What I mean is that you are not mine to kill." Melinda took a bunch of his hair in her hands and started pulling him throw the clearing. They were at least 80 yards from the Cullens.

Walking throw the clearing Melinda could see that Tyler had already started the fire and Cole and Liam were gathering the body parts from the vampires, who weren't incinerated, to burn. A few of the demons were patching each other up. If she would give an estimate there were at least 10 demons killed.

Chris and Victor were healing her mother, she somehow had a few burns. Paige was healing Phoebe who had broken her arm. Wyatt was helping collecting a few vampire parts.

Melinda stopped right in front of Kate and Tanya, they were still inside the shield. The six had taken her word seriously, to not stop until the last Volturi would be killed.

"You see Caius, you killed Irina, even though there was no need. You killed someone that I didn't know, but was a sister to two people I do know and I hold dearly. So I believe is not in my place to kill you." Melinda said, she looked at Prue, Pepper and Priya and nodded her head, they understood what she meant and stopped chanting. A few seconds later so did the twins and Junior. "I couldn't save her, none of us could. But these two will sure as hell avenge her death. Tanya, Kate." Melinda called the two.

Kate was the first to reach Melinda she took Caius neck and started shocking him. Tanya walked towards them slowly, she had a predatory look on her face. Once she reached the three she took Caius jaw in her hands and while holding the bottom part down she pulled his upper jaw. Separating a part of his head from his body.

Garrett was the one to pick up the body from the floor to throw it at the fire. Kate walked towards Tanya, who was still holding his head, and put an arm around her. The two walked in silence towards the fire. Everyone watched the two.

Melinda looked around the clearing she saw that the Volturi witnesses were still standing there, a few had left, the ones that had stayed seemed too scared to leave.

"Carlisle, Eleazar." Melinda called the two vampires. Before they could even reach her she turned around and started walking towards the witnesses. She stopped in front of them and not even a second later the two vampires were on her side.

"Hi. I know most of you are scared of what I'm going kill you all. I'm not going to do that, what I am going to do is this: I'm just going to talk to you guys. I'm going to ask you guys to my messengers. First of all, go after the witnesses that have already left and tell them to stop running or hiding, that I have no intention, what so ever, of killing them. Also tell them that most of the rules keep intact but I'm going to change three of them. First rule that I'm going to change is false witnesses, if the person sis it on purpose I will deal with that, but if not then she will be forgiven and asked to try to gather more evidence before accusing someone. Second is that now is allowed to hunt in Volterra, but as always the hunt must be inconspicuous, we cannot draw attention to ourselves. And the last rule is if a human figures out about vampires and you know it, you can either change, if the human agrees to that, or you call my name, Melinda, whitelighters are giving a special powder which erases memories, I'll be able to control which memory I'll erase from the humans mind that way seeing whoever she saw that made her search for vampires and researching about us." Melinda said with a smile.

"We will do that, if your kind doesn't come hunting us." One of the witness said.

"We won't go, if you guys don't come looking for trouble, with us. And I mean don't go around killing witches. Witches smells are different from normal humans that way you will know when you are attacking a witch or not. Okay?" Melinda asked offering her hand to the witness who had spoken before.

"We have a deal, Melinda." He shook her hand. Letting go of his hand Melinda waved before turning around and walking towards the demons.

"Saltz!" She called out. The demon in charge turned around.

"Halliwell, I will have to say was a pleasure making a deal with you, but I have to say I don't look forward to work again with you." The demon smirked.

"I agree." Melinda offered her hand, a second time in that day. The demon happily shook her hand, with one last smile he shimmered out.

"Deal?" Piper asked, she was hugging Leo, beside her was Phoebe who had Priya in her arms.

"Yeah, they would work with us as long as we only go after them if they were killing an innocent of causing trouble." Melinda smiled.

"We can't go demon hunting anymore? Thanks a lot Mel!" Wyatt whined and everyone laughed at him.

Melinda felt a pair of arms go around her waist. "We made it." She heard Liam whisper in her ear.

"Yeah we did it." Melinda looked at everyone smiling before turning around and kissing Liam.

Both put their emotions in the kiss, showing how much they missed each other, how much they are glad to have survived, how much they love each other.

* * *

**There are exactly 6965 words in this chapter! **

**SOOO, did you LIKE it?**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **

**Next chapter Happily Ever After, then Epilogue!**

**PLEASE do tell me if you liked it or not!**

**See you soon**

**XOXO, LuRCosta**

**P.S. Do you guys think I should do a sequel? If yes, then what should it be about?**


	15. Happily Ever After

**Hiii!**

**I wan to send a special thank you for those who revied (hennsey, bigbangfan91, freddie, sophie, savannah, jezzy, tori, xxEm'n'JJ4evaxx)**

**Hope you enjoy this new chapter !**

* * *

**Chapter 15 **

_Melinda felt a pair of arms go around her waist. "We made it." She heard Liam whisper in her ear._

**Now**

**-TQK-**

"I still can't believe you didn't let us participate in the fight." Emmett whined.

After the Battle the Halliwells, the Cullens and a few of their friends went back to the house. The two families and their four remaining guests sat at the great room talking.

Stefan and Vladimir had congratulated Melinda and the Halliwells before leaving.

Benjamin and Tia had celebrated a bit with the Cullens before running off after Amun and Kebi to tell them what had happened and the few changes on the rules. They promised, of course, to visit soon. None of the nomads stayed long after, a few had left with the Volturi's witnesses. Jasper had a short conversation with Peter and Charlotte before they had left.

The Amazons, now reunited, left after having Bella promise to Zafrina that she would see Nessie soon.

The Irish left a few minutes after, Siobhan first wanted to talk to Melinda and Carlisle. The three talked about how things would be from now on.

"If you _will _it to be good, the future will be amazing." Melinda said with a smile.

"My 'power' didn't quite work today." Siobhan rolled her eyes.

"You do have a power Siobhan, the reason to why it didn't work today was because of us, Halliwells. If we weren't there the Volturi wouldn't have seen a reason to attack. That fight was meant to happen, Aro knew it was going to happen sooner or later. He has feared about it for over 18 years now. If we weren't there your power would have worked." Melinda finished with a smile. She could feel Carlisle arms go around her shoulder.

"Do me a favor and try to find Alistair and tell him what happened. I'd hate to think of him hiding under a rock for the next decade." Carlisle laughed with Siobhan, he first shock Liam's hand then embraced her.

Maggie hugged both Nessie and Bella, and then the Irish coven was gone.

The Denalis were the last to leave, Garrett with them, as everyone hoped he would be from now on. Even thought they were glad that Melinda had given them a chance to avenge Irina, the atmosphere of celebration was just too much to the two sisters.

Huilen, Nahuel, Tyler and Cole were the last ones to stay. Esme was in deep conversation with Piper, Phoebe and Paige. Henry had Junior asleep in his arms, and he also was almost dozing off. Carlisle, Leo, Coop, Tyler and Cole were talking silently about magic, Chris would sometimes add something to their conversation. The rest were talking about the battle. Well, the ones who were still awake were.

Pepper, Priya, Patty and Penny had taken a whole couch and were lying at each other, fast asleep. That left the Cullen kids, Melinda, Wyatt, Chris, Victor, Prue, Liam and Nahuel talking. Huilen was just watching.

Liam and Melinda had taken the love seat, while the three Halliwell brothers sat right in front of them in the floor. Prue was seating next to Edward and Bella, who had Nessie fast asleep in her arms. The rest of the Cullens were standing up.

"I saw what would have happened if you had fought Emmett, a few of us would have died, so I decided to make a deal with the demons that way I would keep you guys safe." Melinda smiled, snuggling into Liam's arms. "Plus it was not your fight to fight."

"I still can't believe you made a deal with the demons." Wyatt whined this time.

"I still can't believe you didn't let us fight." Emmett whined, again!

Melinda laughed. "Will you let two that go already!"

This time everyone laughed.

"I still can't believe you two left me out of the plan." Bella said. Both Alice and Melinda smiled, Bella had already said he was mad at the two for not being included in their plans. But after the two had explained why they couldn't tell her, she kinda forgave them.

"I'm sorry I left you guys out! But think about it, there will be many more plans and many more battles to fight, after all I'm immortal now." Melinda shrugged, as if it was no big deal.

"What, you're immortal?" The look in all the Cullens faces were hilarious. Everyone's attention was on Melinda.

"Kinda, you see, I'm going to stay 18 until my sword is ready to be passed down. I don't know who it will be, but I know it will be someone from the Warren line. When it's time for the new 'Lady of the Water' to be born I start aging again, we will start aging again." Melinda gestured to her and Liam. "And we will die of a natural death."

"That's awesome!" Emmett cheered. They all went back to what they were doing before her statement. Looking around Piper could see that Carlisle and Esme had little smiles on their faces. _'They are going to take good care of her when we are gone.' _Piper thought, giving a small smile to herself she realized Edward was looking at her.

He nodded her head, and she knew he had read her mind. She instead of nodding back just gave him a wink, before focusing on Esme, Phoebe and Paige again.

After they talked for a more a couple of hours, Edward and Bella decided it was time to put Nessie in bed. Jacob also took his leave. And the Halliwells were soon to follow, all except Melinda, orbing to their respective houses.

Cole and Tyler said good bye to Melinda, Liam and the Cullens before leaving. Carlisle spoke for the whole family when saying that they were very grateful for their help.

After about half an hour of more talking Melinda and Liam decided to bid their farewell, she received hugs from all the Cullens, and Liam hugs from the girls and a few slaps on his back from the boys.

Gabbing his hand she started leading him up the stairs to her room when Emmett yelled. "Don't forget that we can hear everything."

"Not throw silencing spells." Melinda yelled back. With a smile she continued to lead him upstairs. The moment the door closed his mouth was on hers. Melinda was against the wall.

As soon as his mouth moved to her neck, leaving her mouth free she whispered the silencing spells. Almost five months apart they couldn't think about anything but each other. That night they made love like they had never before.

**-TQK-**

_(A few days later, New Year's Eve)_

**San Francisco**

"Okay Halliwells let's go! We are going to be late!" Piper screamed up the stairs where Phoebe was helping Prue get ready, Melinda and Liam were getting ready in one of the rooms and Wyatt was using the bathroom.

She heard giggles behind her, turning around she saw Priya, she was wearing a white pickup dress, her hair was in two braids and she looked so cute. "What are you laughing at sweetie?" Piper asked picking her up.

Leo, Henry, Junior, Pepper and the two set of twins had already gone, to make sure everything was set up.

"They are all late." She giggled as if that was the funniest thing in the world.

"Hi we are here!" Coop screamed once he and the Cullens had beamed in.

"Daddy!" Priya screamed from her aunts' arm, before anyone could react, Priya beamed out of her aunts arms to her daddy's.

"Did she just beam?" Piper asked surprised, the only person to show the ability to beam without the ring was Prue, and she had only done it once, when she was in danger. Prue had never beamed in her own free will. And Pepper had never shown any sign of beaming.

"That's my girl!" Coop smiled and bounced her in his arms. He gave her a kiss, and got one sloppy, wet one on his check in return.

"Okay Halliwells we are late! And Phoebe I bet you want to see what Priya just did!" Piper screamed again.

Not even a minute later Phoebe was downstairs, with Prue following close behind. "What did my princess do?" Phoebe asked, before she could get any closer Piper held her arm.

"Okay sweetie, why don't you go to your mom?" Coop said encouraging Priya. She smiled at him before beaming o her mother's arms.

"Oh my God! She can beam." Prue whispered. "Why can't I beam with my own free will?" She murmured.

"I am so proud of you princess!" Phoebe showered her daughter with kisses.

"Prue, why don't you go knock on the bathroom door, to try to get Wyatt out of there?" Piper asked looking at her watch.

"So where are we going?" Bella asked, after Prue had gone back up the stairs. All the Cullens were wearing white, the girls all had accessories in other colors, and the boys were all wearing at least one item of clothes white.

"I know!" Alice jumped up and down in happiness. "I promise I haven't told any of them, not even Jazzy! Now come on Melinda, we are going to be late!" She screamed up the stairs, just like Piper had done a few minutes ago.

Not even a minute after Alice had screamed Melinda and Liam came down the stairs, he was wearing dark blue jeans with a V-neck white sweater. Melinda was wearing the earrings Kate had given her, the matching bracelet from Carmen and Eleazar and the ring her aunts had given her, with an off-shoulder ivory dress. In her necklace were both the Halliwells triquetra and the Cullens crest.

Her make-up was very simple, but she knew it would make Alice and Rose proud. And in honor of both she was wearing three inches pink high heels.

"Oh, look at you! I couldn't have dressed you better myself!" Alice was jumping up and down clapping her hands, she took Melinda's hand and made her spin around. There were wolf whistles coming from Emmett, Jasper and Jacob.

"You look beautiful Melinda." Esme hugged her.

"Your dad would probably be making you go upstairs to change, which means you are stunning!" Phoebe giggled.

Liam stretched his arms out and Melinda didn't even hesitate do leaves Esme's and into her soulmate's. They shared a sweet kiss were Esme, Phoebe, Coop and Piper clapped.

Once they separated Wyatt and Prue finally came down stairs.

"Okay everyone is here, let's go!" Piper smiled, grabbing her purse and the thermal bag with the champagnes and taking her son's hand.

Liam held hands with Melinda, who held Esme's, connecting her to all the Cullens. Phoebe, Coop, Priya and Prue were holding hands as well. Without saying another word they all orbed or beamed out.

Sixteen figures appeared on top of the Golden Gate Bridge they saw already nine people there.

"Where are we?" Bella asked curious.

"On top of the Golden Gate Bridge, the best view of the San Francisco's Fireworks." Liam smiled.

"Hey guys, glad you made it, we've got 10 minutes before midnight." Leo joked. He gave his son an one armed hug and his wife a kiss. "So there's mountain lion, grizzly bear and deer's blood. Which ones do you want?"

"Hmm, sorry?!" Carlisle stuttered.

"We didn't want to be the only ones toasting in the countdown so Aunt Phoebe went to the herb shop and they only had these three types of blood, so which one will you want?" Wyatt asked.

"Bear!" Emmett beamed.

Piper and Leo started to distribute champagne with alcohol and without, for the under eighteen kids, and blood to the vampires.

"Why do I get without alcohol?" Jacob asked.

"Because you are under eighteen rather your height or appearance says so." Melinda laughed. Once everyone had a cup in hands there were only a few seconds until the countdown.

They all turned towards north-east part of the bridge. Huddled up together. 'Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! ONEE! Happy New Year!' They all screamed together, glasses were clicking, couples were kisses and hugs were being exchange. A new tradition was being formed.

"Happy New Year, Piper." Esme hugged the oldest Charmed One.

"Take good care of her, we won't be here forever." Piper whispered hugging the vampire mother back.

"Okay guys, let's go to our next stop!" Paige and Melinda sang. All the kids faces suddenly fell. They were bumped because they never got to go with their moms to the stop after the bridge.

Orbing into the manor Phoebe and Paige went upstairs to put Priya and Junior to bed.

Piper, Leo, Coop and Henry stayed down stairs to help settle the kids down. "Okay guys you all know which bedroom is yours, I hope that once we get home you are all already in bed. If needed there are snacks in the kitchen, and you know if anything happens just call us." Piper smiled.

Chris, Victor, Prue, Pepper, Penny and Patty were all around the TV, they were going to watch a movie, like they always do after midnight in January 1st.

"Mom can I come please!" Wyatt was trying to beg his mother to convince him let him go with them.

"Sorry Wy, I didn't let Melinda go until she was eighteen, so you can't come. Not this year at least." Piper answered giving her first born a hug.

"So where are you going?" Jacob silently asked Melinda.

Her answer was simple, yet mysterious. "To another surprise."

Bella put Nessie to sleep at a small room Piper had magically created. And soon after they were all gone again. The fifteen adults appeared in an alley.

"So this is our next stop?" Rosalie asked confused.

Melinda took a few steps getting away from the alley and pointed to something down the street. "That's our next stop."

All the vampires, plus the shape-shifter walked behind Melinda to see where she was pointing. Down the street was and line full of people they were all trying to get in. On top of them was a bright sign, it said P3.

"P3?" Esme asked.

"No offence Melinda, but there is no way we are getting in with that line." Jasper pointed out.

"You are right it is a big line, thank God we have Aunt Piper!" Melinda joked. All of the Cullens were looking at her confused. "Come on, trust me."

Melinda took Liam's hand and started to walk, in front of her was Piper and Leo. Phoebe, Coop, Paige and Henry were just after the Cullens, who were right behind Melinda.

"Piper!" The bouncer screamed, because of all the music going on in the club it was hard to hear people even on the outside.

"Hey, Patrick! They are all with me. And are all legal." Piper gestured to the Cullens, Melinda, Liam and Jacob. The bouncer smiled before opening the door and letting everyone in.

Piper was soon off somewhere, so Leo guided them all to the VIP section that today was not going to be used by anyone but them.

"Melinda." Esme called. "How exactly did we get in here?"

"Oh, so you see P3 first stood for Prue, Piper and Phoebe, but after mom died, it started to stand for Piper, Phoebe and Paige." Melinda gestured around. "This is Aunt Piper's nightclub."

"We cast a spell so you guys won't be tempted with the blood smell, s have fun!" Phoebe giggled.

"Melinda, come on!" Paige grabbed her hand before she could even comprehend what was going on.

"It's my honor to introduce for the very first time at P3, Maroon 5!" Piper screamed at the microphone. There were cheers all around and soon Adam Levine was on stage. Even though Melinda wanted to scream she looked about to pass out.

"Thank You, Piper! Hello P3!" Adam smiled at the screams he got in return.

Melinda felt a pair of arms around her waist. She looked back to see Liam smiling, behind him were Esme and Carlisle with the while crew beside them. Piper appeared a few seconds later by their side. She gave Melinda a hug before going to Leo's side.

Looking back at the stage Melinda saw that Adam was ready to start.

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_  
_All of my change I spent on you_  
_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_  
_Where are the plans we made for two_

Melinda, Liam, Jacob, Phoebe, Piper, Paige, Henry, Coop and Leo were all singing along, having fun. The Cullens even not knowing the lyrics still were having fun dancing around.

_Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember_  
_The people we used to be_  
_It's even harder to picture_  
_That you're not here next to me_  
_You said it's too late to make it_  
_But is it too late to try?_  
_And in our time that you wasted_  
_All of our bridges burned down_

_I've wasted my nights_  
_You turned out the lights_  
_Now I'm paralyzed_  
_Still stuck in that time when we called it love_  
_But even the sun sets in paradise_

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_  
_All of my change I spent on you_  
_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_  
_Where are the plans we made for two_

_If happy ever after did exist_  
_I would still be holding you like this_  
_All those fairy tales are full of shit_  
_One more fucking love song I'll be sick_

_You turned your back on tomorrow_  
_Cause you forgot yesterday_  
_I gave you my love to borrow_  
_But you just gave it away_  
_You can't expect me to be fine_  
_I don't expect you to care_  
_I know I've said it before_  
_But all of our bridges burned down_

_I've wasted my nights_  
_You turned out the lights_  
_Now I'm paralyzed_  
_Still stuck in that time when we called it love_  
_But even the sun sets in paradise_

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_  
_All of my change I spent on you_  
_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_  
_Where are the plans we made for two_

_If happy ever after did exist_  
_I would still be holding you like this_  
_All those fairy tales are full of shit_  
_One more fucking love song I'll be sick_

_Now I'm at a payphone..._

_Man fuck that shit_  
_I'll be out spending all this money while you sitting round_  
_Wondering why wasn't you who came up from nothing_  
_Made it from the bottom_  
_Now when you see me I'm strutting_  
_And all of my cars start with a push of a button_  
_Telling me the chances I blew up_  
_Or whatever you call it_  
_Switched the number to my phone_  
_So you never could call it_  
_Don't need my name on my show_  
_You can tell it I'm ballin'_  
_Swish, what a shame could have got picked_  
_Had a really good game but you missed your last shot_  
_So you talk about who you see at the top_  
_Or what you could have saw_  
_But sad to say it's over for_  
_Phantom pulled valet open doors_  
_Wiz like go away got what you was looking for_  
_Now it's me who they want_  
_So you can go and take that little piece of shit with you_

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_  
_All of my change I spent on you_  
_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_  
_Where are the plans we made for two_

_If happy ever after did exist_  
_I would still be holding you like this_  
_All these fairy tales are full of shit_  
_One more fucking love song I'll be sick_

_Now I'm at a payphone.._

By the time the first music was done Rosalie and Emmett had gone to some remote corner of the club to make out. Esme and Carlisle were slow dancing, just following the music beat. Alice, Bella, Jacob, Edward and Jasper were more active dancing together. Liam and Melinda were just singing along and almost dancing, they had their arms around each other, her back was to his chest.

Phoebe and Coop had gone to the bar, while Piper, Leo, Paige and Henry just had fun dancing.

They all stayed for the 12 songs that came after. The Cullens plus Melinda, Liam and Jacob had decided to stay, while the Charmed Ones and their husbands went home to sleep.

A DJ came after Maroon 5, and they stayed for his whole show. After his performance was over they all went to the VIP section and set down and simply talked and talked and talked for hours about everything and anything.

* * *

**ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO!**

**DID YOU GUYS LIKE THIS ONE? DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**CAN'T BELIEVE THIS STORY IS ENDING!**

_**SHOULD I DO A SEQUEL?**_

_**OR DO YOU THINK IT IS BETTER FOR ME TO JUST POST ONE CHAPTERS STORIES ABOUT MOMENTS IN THEIR LIFES?**_

**See you soon**

**XOXO, LuRCosta**


	16. A Few Years Into The Future

**Chapter 16 **

**Magic Castle – 2 years after the battle**

"Okay Melinda, you stay very still and let us do our job." Alice smiled to the half witch/ half whitelighter. Around her were Bella, Rosalie, Phoebe and Alice. Piper and Paige were helping Prue, Penny, Patty and Nessie do their makeup. They were all in Melinda's suite at the Castle.

It was November 22nd Melinda's and Liam's Wedding day.

Bella was her Maid of Honor, while Rosalie, Prue, Penny and Patty were her bridesmaids. They would enter with, respectively, Cole, Wyatt, Chris and Vic. Tyler was Liam's Best Man, and he would walk with Bella. Alice, Esme and Phoebe had planned the whole wedding.

"Rose, Bella, you guys sure that walking down with Cole and Tyler won't be a problem?" Melinda asked for the millionth time.

"Melinda, today is your day. We are here to serve you, to make you happy today, if that means walking down the aisle with Bigfoot then we will do it." Bella joked. Her hair and makeup had been done while Melinda had been at the bubble bath they had prepared for her. "So just relax, and let us do your hair and makeup!"

Melinda closed her eyes and tried to relax, realizing the noise were too much she called her iPhone to her before putting her earphones on her ears and closing herself totally from the outside world.

_(Memory – 18 months before)_

"_Alice, where are we going? And why is it so cold?" Melinda asked, she couldn't see a thing because Alice hands were on top of her eyes. It was her birthday, yet Alice and Esme had kidnapped her and took her somewhere really cold. _

"_Ta-dan!" Alice sang taking her hands of Melinda's eyes. In front of the witch was a beautiful, breathtaking castle _**(AN: Cair Paravel from Chronicles of Narnia, if you don't know which castle I'm talking about there's a pick on the profile!) **_it looked to be at least 20 stories high. It had and old exterior with a lot of balconies. _

"_How…What… Why…." Melinda was so surprised she didn't even know where to start._

"_Happy Birthday, Melinda!" Esme and Alice cheered. _

"_What? How?" Melinda asked incredulously._

"_With a little bit of magic, The Elders helped and so did your aunts. They said it would be protected, nobody who wished you, or anyone else inside the castle, any harm would be allowed in. We chose the location and I designed. But we decorated together with Rosalie, Bella, Piper, Phoebe and Paige."_

"_There is a room basically for everything, and you will just love the master suite!" Alice beamed, interrupting Esme. _

"_Wow you drew this?" Melinda was surprised by what Esme could do. "This is amazing! I don't even know how to thank you!" _

"_Let us show you the inside!" Alice happily led Melinda inside._

_(Memory)_

"Okay makeup is done!" Alice high peached voice brought Melinda out of her day dreams.

"Her hair is almost done." Rosalie said behind Melinda. Unfortunately for the witch Alice had turned her around when they started so that she could not see the mirror, they wanted her to see when it all was done.

"Aunt Phoebe, don't you have to get ready?" Melinda was curious, other than her, the only ones ready or close to was Bella, Prue, Patty, Patty and Nessie. The last four had their makeup ready, but they still needed to have their hair done. Ness had to almost beg to have Bella allow her to put on some makeup. In the end she had a thin layer of mascara and a light pink lipstick.

"Hey! Hope we are not interrupting!" Kate sang walking inside. She was caring the veil, while Esme, who had walked in behind her, was caring the dress.

"Not at all Kate. Esme you did not peek, right?" Alice inquired. Melinda and the pixie vampire had been very secretive about the dress. The two were the only ones who knew what it looked like.

"No Alice, if I did, you don't have to worry." Esme smiled before hanging the dress, with its cover around, at the closet. "So where do you need me?"

"Can you do Nessie's hair, the picture of how it's supposed to be is with her dress." Bella answered. Walking inside Melinda's closet you could see 14 dresses, all except one had the name of the owner with a picture of how their hair and makeup is supposed to be.

So Esme went on to do Nessie's hair, while Bella and Rosalie were doing Melinda's. Piper was doing Patty's, Phoebe was doing Prue's and Paige was doing Penny's. Alice and Kate had left to make sure the boys were getting dressed correctly.

"Hey son." Kate sang entering in the boys room.

"Hey mom!" Liam smiled back to Kate.

He went to hug her when Alice arms stopped him. "No, No. You are going to smudge your suit and ruin her hair. No hugging!"

"So, how is Mel?" Liam asked curiously.

"Kate. Don't think about her!" Alice yelled, Kate looked alarmed for a second, thinking that she had ruined the surprise for Edward, who would describe her later to Liam.

"Don't worry Alice, Melinda is blocking both of you." Edward reassured the pixie vampire. Both Alice and Kate sighed in relieve.

"She looks breathtaking." Kate answered.

"That doesn't help so much, she is always breathtaking." Liam joked. He had his tux in place all he needed was to place the handkerchief and put on the tie. His and Carlisle tux were the only ones different, Tyler's, Cole's, Wyatt's, Chris' and Victor's were identical. Just like Bella's, Rosalie's, Prue's, Patty's and Penny's dresses were all identical, as well.

Other than Alice, Melinda, Liam and Carlisle nobody knew why the male vampire tux was different, but they were starting to guess now.

"I have to go now, I just wanted to make sure you all were getting dressed corectly." Alice joked before leaving. Kate gave her son a kiss in the cheeck before following Alice.

The two arrived at the master suite to find Melinda and Nessie, both ready, playing 'Mary Mack' while Penny and Patty were siting on the bed talking, the two were also ready. Phoebe and Paige were doing Prue's hair. Esme was doing Piper's hair and Bella was doing Rosalie's.

Alice lead Kate to one of the chairs and started doing makeup. Half an hour later Kate, Rosalie and Prue joined the group of the people that were ready. Piper was doing her makeup while Rosalie and Bella did, respectively, Phoebe and Paige's hairs. Alice was helping Esme do her hair.

Not even fifteen minutes later Piper was ready, which left Phoebe, Paige, Alice and Esme to do their makeup. Rosalie and Bella helped the two witches. Melinda and Nessie had stopped playing and were now sitting with Patty, Penny and Prue, in the bed, talking. Piper came out of the closet holding Nessie's dress. Melinda and Piper helped the little vampire put on her dress so that she wouldn't ruin her makeup or her hair.

Nessie's dress was a sleeveless, just below the knee red dress. Nessie also had a pair of small hoop earrings, a three piece bracelet set and the locket her mother gave her for her very first christmas.

Once they were done dressing Nessie, everyone had their hair and makeup ready.

Alice walked in the closet and came out caring Piper's dress. She was going to wear a dark green long dress **(AN: her dress is impossible to describe, but don't worry just got to my profile click in TQK outfits and you will find a picture of Piper, and everyone else, dresses, makeup, hair and accessories.)**, with the dress she was going to wear a black Guess high heels, a retro style rhinestone multi-layer bracelet and a pair of black diamonds brop earrings.

While Piper was getting ready with Esme and Melinda's help, Paige was getting dressed by Alice and Kate and Phoebe was getting dressed with Rosalie's and Bellas' help. Phoebe's dress was a Donna Karan black sleeveless dress with a V-neckline and a fitted pencil silhouette. She would also be wearing a pair of pink high heels, a pair of tear shape renin stones earrings and last a 11 renin shape stone necklace that goes perfect with the V-neckline on her dress.

Paige's dress was a strapless light green dress with a pair of diamonds tear shape earrings, a wide rigid bracelet and with a strappy slimback silver sandals.

After getting the Charmed Ones dressed, it was time to get Esme, Alice and Kate dressed. Rosalie and Bella took Esme, Piper and Phoebe took Alice, while Melinda and Paige took Kate.

Esme was wearing a black sleeveless, V-neckline dress, with a learher light beige bow belt and a light pink open toe high heels. For accessories she had an simple golden ring with a light pink stone, an pearl stud earrings and lastly a five piece bracelet with white pearls and light pink and blue stones.

Alice was wearing a high low, sleeveless, purple dress. With a leather black, skinny, belt to mark her waist, and a simple leather metalic silver, open toes, high heels. She also had a golden, dark purple and silver tear-shape earring and a strech golden with crystal and purple gems.

Kate's dress was sleeveless, open back, bluish almost green color. She was wearing it with a leather metallic golden platform sandals, a gold with turquoise gem ring, a golden-plated with also turquoise gem earrings and a turquoise gem bracelet to match.

After the three got dressed it was time to dress the bridesmaids, Rosalie, Prue, Patty and Penny. Their dresses were all the same, one shoulder, full- length, red. The only thing that changed were their accessories and their shoes. Patty and Penny, being to young to wear high heels, were going with, respectively, with a metallic gold thong flat sandals and silver flat T-bar, metallic diamonds sandals. While Patty was going with a three piece golden-plated and black crystal ring, a mix of chunky gold chains with a black silk ribbon, and lastly a heart shaped, black outline earrings.

Penny's accessories were two rings, one white gold twisted double-band filled with crystals, and the other one was a three diamond crystal, white gold band. She also had a pair of rhinestones fireball earring.

Prue was allowed to wear high heels, as long as they weren't to high, so she was going with a two inch, stiletto, silver sandals. A pair of crystal embellishment, pearls and a drop bow earrings, with a crystal bow and cream pearl multi row bracelet.

Rosalie had a metallic gold, eight inch heels, sandal with a set of connections, gold, bracelets, a pretty floral ring in a subtle pastel pink with diamond detailing and finally a pink afghan tourmaline earrings.

After Piper and Paige had dressed Penny, they had moved to Bella, who had the same dress as the bridesmaids. Like Rosalie she was wearing an eight inch heel sandal, but hers were silver with diamonds straps. With some white gold diamond pave teardrop earrings, with her wedding and engagement ring, and a white gold hand bracelet with white diamonds pave.

Having Bella dressed left only two more dresses in the closet. "Okay Alice, I know one of the dresses is mine, so for who is the second one, everyone here is already dressed and Pepper and Priya were dressed down stairs by the elves. So spil it for who is it?"

"I don't know." Alice answered.

"What? What do you mean you don't know?"

"She doesn't know because we didn't tell her." Paige answered instead of Alice, everyone turned to look at the whitelighter/witch. "I told her what the measurements were, what color we preferred to be, and sent Alice off to by the dress, the shoes and the accessories."

"Wait you said we, who is we? Who is the other person Aunt Paige?" Melinda asked curiously.

"Me." A voice behind Melinda answered, turning around the queen had a surprise when she saw her mother, Prue, standing there. **(AN: From now on I'll call Prue, Melinda's mom, as 'her mother' or the 'old Charmed witch' whenever that appears it is the old Prue we are talking about, if it just appears Prue, we are talking about Melinda's cousin) **

Melinda took a step forward, when she turned and looked at Alice "What's a bride if she is not late for her own wedding?" Hearing Alice joke Melinda ran to hug her mother.

"Mommy!" Melinda was crying on her mother's shoulder. They where hugging very tightly.

About five minutes later, Alice ruined the moment. "I know you guys have a lot to talk about but right now we have to fix Melinda's makeup, and get your makeup and hair done Miss Halliwell."

"She's right we will talk more at the reception, come on!" Her mother guided Melinda to the chairs.

Alice took time redoing Melinda's makeup, while her mother was very simple was done in no time, they decided to let her hair all natural.

The old charmed ones dress was sleeveless, with a V-neckline, in a very light blue color that matched her eyes. She had a necklace of intertwined infinity symbols embellished with round black and white diamonds, a similar earring, a pearl circled with white and black diamonds, and lastly an old style bracelet, white gold with white diamonds.

After having the brides mother dressed there was only one person left to dress. The bride.

"Okay this is it, time to reveal the dress." Alice sang happily while taking the dress out of the closet. Melinda stripped so that she was only on her underwear before shielding the room so that Edward couldn't read their minds.

Alice very slowly opened the zipper of the dress cover. She took out the dress to reveal a sleeveless alencon lace neckline, lace drop waist, circular cut tulle with floating appliques, v back neckline, with buttons over back zipper, the tail was huge, just about the size of the veil.

With the help of Bella, Alice and Rosalie, Melinda put on her dress. She was wearing an pair of white silk gloves that belonged to Grams, as something old, a pair of platinum diamonds earrings, as something new since Alice had bought them the day before.

Melinda was also wearing a white diamond bracelet, her engagement ring on her forth finger of her left hand, it would match perfectly with the wedding band.

"Okay so all we need is the something borrowed and something blue." Rosalie smiled. Bella went to the tables with the mirrors and got the only velvet box that wasn't opened.

"Melinda, this was my grandma's and to my wedding my dad and mom added the sapphires. It will be your somethig borrowed and something blue." Bella stood in front of the bride and opened the velvet box, inside was an old style comb, it had four sapphires.

"Wow, Bella it is beautiful." Melinda smiled to her Maid of Honor. "I'll hug you later so that Alice won't kill us both."

Bella took the comb out of the box and gave it to Alice, who put it on Melinda's hair.

"Okay you are all set. Let's go down stairs where the boys are waiting." The four Charmed Ones plus Kate and Esme lead the way, while Alice stood by the door giving every bridesmaids their bouquet, once she gave Melinda her rustic white and light blue bouquet she followed the queen to help with her tail.

The groomsman were all waiting down stairs, when they saw Melinda their jaws charshed at the floor. Closest to the door was Tyler, then Cole, followed by Wyatt, Chris then Victor, Carlisle was the perfect gentelman and waited for Melinda at the bottom of the stairs. Once she was close enough he offered his arm.

"So you are going to walk Mel down the aisle." Wyatt smiled at his cousin before taking Prue's arm and waiting for the signale.

Once Alice had left the entrance everyone got ready. Bella and Tyler would be the first to walk down the isle, followed by Rose and Cole thirty seconds later, then Prue and Wyatt, next were Patty and Chris and finally Penny and Victor.

Nessie would then go caring the flower basket. Thirty seconds after Nessie, Carlisle and Melinda would walk towards her love.

The song started playing, and Bella and Tyler left, soon followed by Rose and Cole.

"Thank you for giving me this honor." Carlisle whispered in Melinda's ear.

She turned and gave him a smile. "There is none else in the world I would rather have walking me down the aisle."

Carlisle gave her a peck in her cheek before turning forward. Both started doing the countdown in their heads _'30, 29, 28, 27...' _the moment the counted one they started walking.

Outside was beautifully decorated. The guest were seating in white rustic chairs, their painting made it seem like very old. In her left side Melinda could see the Denali coven, Benjamin and Tia, while in her right she could see Liam's dad and mom.

The outdoor had been magically heaten so that none would feel cold. But her aunts made sure that the snow on the ground wouldn't melt.

Instead of an carpet going down the isle it was decided to let it be the white snow, the Charmed Ones made sure to cast a spell so that when somebody steped on the snow their feet wouldn't sink in, the floor was already decorated by light blue and a few light pink petals Nessie had thrown. What separated the isle from the guest were the whitelighter lights. It was also in the sky iluminating the ceremony.

The moment Carlisle and Melinda made the right turn to walk down the isle and her eyes met Liam's the whole world seemed to disappear.

All she wanted was to run to him, but she held herself and walked patiently by Carlisle side.

Liam stood under the white arch, decorated by the same style and flowers in Melinda's bouquet. Behind him was the angel of destiny, the same one who had married Phoebe and Coop. The moon was reflecting on the vast, serene dark blue ocean, that could be seen behind the arch.

Once Carlisle and Melinda reached Liam the vampire gave the queen a kiss on the cheek before puting her hands on top of Liam's.

Melinda handed her bouquet to Rosalie, since Bella was fixing her tail.

"Dear beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Liam McCallen and Melinda Halliwell. Marriage is the promise betweem two people who love each other, who trust each other, who honor each other and who respect each other. Marriage enables two separate souls to share their desires, longings, dreams, joys and sorrows, and to help each other through all uncertainties of life." The Angel of Destiny smiled, she looked at both Liam and Melinda before continuing. "As the Angel of Destiny I have seen a lot of people get married to the wrong person, but there is nobody more perfect for Melinda than Liam and nobody more perfect for Liam than Melinda."

"Liam do you take Melinda as your lawful wedded wife?" She asked turning to look at Liam.

"I do." The whitelighter answered without even taking his eyes off Melinda.

"Melinda do you take Liam as your lawful wedded husband?" The Angel asked turning to look at Melinda.

"I do." Melinda answered.

"Now the rings if you may?" Melinda turned to Bella while Liam turned to Tyler to get the ring. "Liam if you may."

"Mel, when we decided to do our own vows, I thought it would be easy, just write down what I feel for you. Well I was wrong." the guest have a chuckle at his statement. "It's not that easy, so I decided to tell you why I love you, Melinda. The day we met you kept staring at me, and I thought you were crazy, I wasn't wrong." Another chuckle from the guests. "But then we started talking and you gave that beautiful, stunning smile of yours. The same one you are giving me right now. And for me it didn't matter anymore if you were crazy or not, I was hooked. I still am, and I always will be. You see the world in a different manner. You are always happy, always cheerful, always smiling. These two years and a half by your side Melinda, have been the best for me. And I promise you, that if you give me the honor of being your husband I will do everything in my power to keep you smiling, to keep you crazy. To keep you as you! The most amazing, breath taking, sweet, caring, cheerful woman I have met. I love you forever, Mel." He finished talking and put the ring on Melinda's forth finger.

"Melinda." The Angel of Destiny called.

"Liam, an old friend once told me that life is a gift and you should not take it for granted. I didn't quiet understand what he meant until the day you died. I thought that life was over, I didn't come out of the bedroom, I didn't eat. I probably wouldn't have lasted long, but then I was sent to look after a very interesting, unique family." Melinda looked at Edward, Jasper and Emmet, who were sitting on the front row of Liam's side, and sent them a smile. "They can as much as they want that I helped them, but in reality they help me. They made me feel again, they made me live. So now I understand that life is a gift, and to spend it with your soulmate is the ultimate gift of all. And I realized that not only I am getting a second chance at that, but also get to spend eternity with you, and that makes me the luckiest and happiest woman on the planet. You are my ultimate gift, and I couldn't have asked for anything better. Liam, you are caring, loving, funny, hot." The guests and Liam chuckled, while Melinda just smiled. "But most importantly you make me feel special, loved. I promise to cherish you, to love you and to stand by you until my dying breath. I will never take you for granted again. I love you forever, Liam." Melinda finished by putting the ring on his forth finger.

"By the power enthroned in me, by, well me." The couple smiled at the Angels comment. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Liam passed his hands around Melinda's waits, bringing her closer before kissing her. Automatically Melinda's arms went around Liam's neck. After a few seconds they separated.

They turned to their guest to find them all standing up and clapping, a few (Emmett and Jacob) were whistling. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present you Mr. and Mrs. McCallen-Halliwell."

The two kissed again before walking down the aisle back to their castle. Without looking back they knew the first two to follow them were Bella and Tyler, then the other bridesmaids in the order they had walked out.

* * *

**Magic Castle ****– 3 **years after the wedding 

"Liam! If you ever come close to me again I will kill you!" Those who were waiting outside the room heard Melinda yell.

Liam, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Nessie, Jacob, Leo, Coop, Henry and Melinda's nine cousins were all waiting out side.

Liam was pacing in front of the door. "It's not supposed to take this long. Why is it taking so long?"

"Liam, please calm down. Other then Melinda's anger everyone else inside the room is calm and eager, which means things are going well, so please calm down." Jasper tried to calm down the anxious whitelighter.

_Crash!_

"Anger hun? I would say it is more rage, and all directed to Liam." Wyatt joked. _  
_

"I should be in there. Why can't I be in there?" Liam yelled, he could hear the screams of pain coming from his wife.

"Liam, this is your first born, the baby will have most of Melinda's magic, we don't what will happen to the magic inside the room once she or he is born." Coop tried to calm down Liam.

"You can't forget that Melinda is a month early, so you being there could only slow Carlisle down." Henry put his hand on Liam's shoulder on a comforting manor.

"Aaaaaah!" They all heard Melinda scream again. "I am pushing! Aaaaaah!"

Everyone outside waited, a couple of seconds later the all heard it. The baby cries.

Liam sighed in relief. Everyone around him were congratulating him, but he really didn't care all he wanted was to hold his baby and to kiss his wife.

The door opened and out came Esme. "Liam why don't you come meet your son."

Liam walked into their master suite to find Melinda lying on the middle of their bed, with a bunddle on her arms. Piper and Phoebe were finishing changing the sheets, while Rosalie and Paige were cleaning up. Carlisle was sitting beside Melinda checking the baby.

Liam sat beside Melinda and gave her a peck on the lips before kissing their son's forhead.

"Look at what we did!" Melinda smiled, holding out her arms to Liam. He took his son in his arms and kissed him again.

"So what's his name?" Phoebe asked curiously. They all were around the bed waiting to met the new Halliwell.

"Brandon. Brandon Andrew McCallen-Halliwell." Melinda smiled, Liam opened his arms so that she could cuddle against him. He had Brandon in one arm and Melinda on the other.

"It means prince. So we thought there was nothing more appropriate." Liam smiled, he looked down to see Brandon stretching and yawning. A few seconds later he opened his eyes for the very first time.

"He has your eyes Mel." Piper smiled crouching by the bed to get a better look.

"Yeah he does, let's just hope he keeps it." Carlisle added. Before anyone could say anything more Brandon yawned again and Melinda, without even realizing, copied her sons actions. "Okay, come one. Lets leave the new mommy and her newborn alone. They both deserve to rest."

Esme and Piper led everyone out. When they turned around they saw Melinda and Brandon cuddled up to Liam, who had his head rested on his wife. The three were all asleep.

* * *

**Magic Castle - 4 years after Brandon being born**

Melinda was seating at a throne in a huge room, right in front of her beautiful, enormous double doors and behind her was a huge window going from the ceiling to the floor. She was wearing a beautiful blue gown, and a beautiful blue cloak. In her head was a golden crown, simple wet beautiful golden crown, covered with flowers. Beside her throne there was Excalibur on its scabbard. Melinda was talking to someone when the double doors were opened, in came a 17-18 year old, she was wearing a purple dress on top of the dress she had a mail armour, and on her waist there was a sword. Her hair was caught in a way that would make sure it would not go in her eyes, it looked like she had a tiara in her head.

"Nessie, how did it go with the killings in Baltimore?" Melinda asked the new comer.

"Great Mel, when I got there and found out that what was causing it were two newborn vampires. I believe that whoever turned them did it by accident. They just didn't know what they were doing, and in a city like Baltimore, full of people they couldn't control their thirst. I guided them to my family." Nessie answered while walking towards Melinda.

As soon as they were close enough Melinda stood up from her throne and closed the distance between them, giving a Nessie a hug. It was a sisterly hug. When they let go Melinda sat back at her throne while Nessie stood by her left side.

"So Grandma and aunt Rosalie were asking when you would go there to visit, they want to see Julian." Nessie said turning her head towards Melinda. She stood up and their clothes changed, into normal jeans and shirts.

"Come on, let's go pick up Brandon and Julian." Melinda and Nessie walked out of the great room, they talked for a few minutes before taking a door that would lead them to the garden.

The moment Brandon saw Melinda in the garden he took off running. "Mommy! Mommy!"

Melinda picked her four year old easily. "So did you take good care of your brother?"

"Yeah, we played peek-a-boo, but then he had to sleep, so I couldn't play with him anymore. So I decided to play with the Nanny." Brandon smiled before whispering very quietly in his mom's ear. "Did you now she a elf?"

"Really?" Brandon nodded enthusiastic that he knew something his mommy didn't. "Wow, I never imagined." Melinda hugged her eldest close to her. "Are you not going to say hey to Nessie?"

"Hey Ness." Brandon squirmed in his mother's arms and stretched his little arms toward the female hybrid. So Melinda handed him over to Nessie.

Melinda walked forward and picked Julian up. "Your services are no longer needed, thank you for taking care of them."

"It was my pleasure, my queen." The Elf Nanny bowed before fading out.

Julian grabbed a chunk of his mommy's hair and gave her a smile. He had only the four front teeths.

While Brandon had Melinda's black hair, Julian had gotten his father's light brown hair. Julian's eyes were a darker blue, while Brandon's were light blue almost grey.

"Let's get you changed the go to the Cullens, what you think?" Melinda got another smile in response. She turned him around so that he could face wher they were going. The moment he saw his brother Julian's tiny hands started opening and closing.

The two woman walked side by side. Julian was the one doing the talking. They first stopped in Brandon's room, where Melinda, still with Julian on the arms picked out the clothes for her eldest son.

A black jeans, Lacoste short sleeve blue polo, with a Armani black jacket and a grey Vans. Melinda handed Julian to Nessie so that she could change Brandon.

Once her oldest was dressed Melinda put him on the floor and took his hand, they walked to the next room.

Melinda let go of Brandon's hand and started picking out Julian's outfit. Simple blue jeans pants, stripped polo bodysuit, beige jacket, a pair anti slippery socks, a simple no laces black shoe and a cotton white hat

When Melinda turned around she found Brandon and Julian playing in the carpet, Brandon was holding Julian's arms and this one was trying to walk, Nessie was behind the 9 months old baby, just to make sure he wouldn't fall back and hit his head.

Whenever Julian would try to take a step he would fall on his butt. And Brandon would just smile and help him stand up again.

"Okay Brandon do you want to help me change your brother?" Melinda smiled picking up Julian, she called one of the chairs and orbed it beside the dressing table.

Nessie helped Brandon on to the chair and made sure to stay behind so that he wouldn't fall. Julian talked, well tried, to his big brother the whole time Melinda was changing him. Melinda took Julian into her arms, orbed his diaper bag to her shoulder before taking Brandon's hand. Nessie just held on to Brandon's other hand.

"Liam, we will be at the Cullens." Melinda called out before orbing the four out of the castle.

"Grandma Esme!" Brandon let go of the hands he was holding and jumped into Esme's waiting arms.

"Hey Brandon! How are you doing sweetie?" Esme asked passed Brandon to Carlisle.

"Grandpa Carlisle! I'm great, mom, dad and I are trying to teach Julian how to walk. He can get a step or two but the he falls on his butt." Brandon laughed because of the last world he said. "Grandma Esme, mom said you can help me. I want a tree house and she said you can desi... desi..." Brandon tried to say 'design' but it seemed to get stuck.

"Design it." Carlisle added to help the four year old.

"Yeah. So can you do that for me?" Brandon put on his lost puppy face and turned to Esme.

"Of course honey, and then Emmett, Jasper and Edward will build it for you. How about that?" Carlisle put Brandon down and walked to Melinda and Nessie, giving each a kiss in the on the forehead. He then took Julian from Melinda's arm.

He lifted the 9 months old above his head, they all heard Julian's laugh.

"Hey Mel, thank you for returning my daughter." Bella joked while coming inside the house, followed by her were Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and two more vampires.

Fortunately for Melinda the spell her aunts had put on the house all those years ago still worked.

"Brandon, come here." Melinda called her son, once he was in arms reach she took him into her arms. "Hi, I'm Melinda."

"The Queen." The male vampire took a step forward and Melinda's motherly instincts took over and hugged Brandon tighter. Every vampire in the room realized the sudden movement.

Carlisle brought Julian closer and Esme slowly took a step in front of both. The two newborn vampires took the movement as offensive and crouched. With the second sudden movement the vampires all reacted defensive.

Jasper and Alice moved to stand in front of Melinda ready to protect their godson. Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Bella went to hold the newborns. Nessie was standing beside Melinda ready to protect her Queen.

Brandon hugged his mother even harder. "Okay let's all calm down, I didn't mean for my sudden movement to be offensive, it was just my mother insticts coming over, lets not freak out here."

Julian was crying in Carlisle arms and Brandon shaking in his mother's arms.

Thanks to Jasper's powers the two newborn vampires calmed down. The six Cullens kids took them hunting, again.

In the end, the only ones left at the house were Nessie, Melinda, Esme, Carlisle, Brandon and Julian. A few minutes later Jacob showed up. Nessie ran into his waiting arms.

Liam was next to arrive, but instead of Melinda running to his open arms it was Brandon.

"Daddy! Grandma Esme is going to draw a tree house for me then Uncle Emmet, Jasper and Edward are going to build it for me! Cool right?"

"Awesome. You'll let me play with you right?" Liam asked giving Melinda a kiss. Then he put Brandon down and picked up Julian. His baby boy screamed in delight when he saw his daddy, just like his brother had done.

"Yeah, of course Daddy!" Brandon nodded enthusiastic, before going back to play with his brother.

"So, Melinda, who are your aunts?" Esme asked. The vampire couple were sitting on the love sit. While Melinda and Liam sat across from them, Brandon, Julian, Nessie and Jacob were on the floor, between the two couches, playing.

"They are all great. We actually had dinner with them saturday. Wyatt finally proposed to Sarah, they are planning on a fall wedding." Melinda answered cuddling next to Liam. "He's wondering if you and Alice can plan the wedding. He loved how you planed mine."

"It will be my pleasure." Esme smiled.

"Aunt Piper also wants to know if you guys are still up for P3 on friday?" Melinda asked, she received four nods in return, Nessie's, Jacob's, Esme's and Carlisle's. So she knew that the other Cullens would be more than happy to go as well.

They all smiled when Julian started to levitate some of his toys. "Aren't you two worried about them?" Carlisle asked.

"We were in the begging but then we talked to Piper and Leo and they told us all Melinda and Wyatt used to do as kids, and we realized if they could handle why can't we." Liam joked.

Half an hour later the Cullens kids arrived. "So where are the other two vampires?" Melinda asked curious.

"We accomponied them to the Denali's house. They will learn to get better control there." Alice smiled before sitting in the carpet as well to play with Brandon and Julian.

Julian suddenly looked up to his mother and father, holding on to his brother he stood up, and very slowly with Brandon on one of his sides, Alice on the other and everyone around him chearing he took his first steps.

"Oh my God! Come on baby! Keep coming!" Melinda kneeled on the ground so that Julian would be a little closer. And seeing her two sons together and her husband by her side made her finnally understand what the Angel of Death, Destiny and the elders had been planning all along for her._ 'They say life is hard, but in my opinion it's easy. What is hard are decisions, should I go left, should I go right. What if my mother hadn't saved me when I was a baby? What if Liam had never died when we were 18? What if...? What if...? I now understand that even though our decisions can change our paths, our final destination has been already set out for us. And when it comes to mine I couldn't have asked anything better.'_

* * *

**THIS IS THE END EVERYBODY! HOPE YOU ENJOYED MY STORY! **

**THANK YOU ALL WHO READ AND THANK YOU ALL FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED (xxEm-n-JJ4evaxx, Tori, Jezzy, Savannah, Sophie, bigbangfan91, Freddie, hennesey).**

**Love you all! Thank you for your continuing support.**

**XOXO, LuRCosta**


End file.
